A Slytherin Fairy Tale or is it?
by Sakura Li-chan
Summary: It was a stereotype that a princess falls in love with the prince and lives happily ever after. However, Draco finds out that not all princesses fall in that stereotype, and can actually pack a punch if needed. DracoxOC OC POV
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. The plot sure and Mindiella and her family/friends, but everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

It was another boring summer holiday that was spent with the Malfoys. That was one of the downsides of my parents being Death Eaters and friends with them. From that came countless of hours spent with that vain ferret whenever they had a Death Eater meeting (actually spending time with a ferret would be better than wasting it with this dimwit devil spawn). I was often dragged (even though I would love to attend a Death Eater meeting, I hate spending it with HIM) by my parents to the Malfoy Manor because, well, who the bloody hell was sane enough to spend countless hours with that arrogant devil spawn by the name of Draco Malfoy?

"Mindi, quit dillydallying! We're going to the Malfoys and we cannot be late!" mum called out as I placed a bookmark marking my spot in my favorite novel and sighed. It was sure to be another Death Eater meeting that I cannot go to because of my age. I quickly got dressed in black jeans, a black halter top and wore my favorite green hoodie over it. I then brushed my darker than black long hair in a high ponytail rather than the usual bun and looked myself in the mirror. I seemed a tad bit paler than usual with my sapphire blue eyes accenting my skin tone. I quickly ran downstairs and saw my mum look me over.

"Are you mad? We can't have our daughter scampering off in those ghastly clothes in front of the Dark Lord! Change at once into what I have set out for you," mum said as I clenched my fists seeing the loose strands of my hair turn a deep blood red, signifying my anger. Well, who wouldn't? I was forced to dress nice for all the Death Eater meetings when I would just be stuck with Malfoy. I stomped back to my room and quickly changed my hair back to its natural color of black and had strands of my hair a sapphire blue to match the dress my mother set out. After changing into the dress, I went back downstairs. So, maybe I had forgotten to tell you one little detail about myself. I was half-metamorphmagus and half-veela.

"Is that better mum?" I asked as she nodded and held my hand.

"You look beautiful sweetie, I apologize for yelling at you," she said as my father came to join us.

"Let's go, they're expecting us," father said as mum took my hand and used Side-Along Apparition. I felt the weird feeling that came with this as I closed my eyes. I didn't open them until I heard a voice.

"Ah, welcome Elvira. Nice to see you Nicholas, I see Mindiella came to join us as well," Narcissa Malfoy said as my mother smiled as I discreetly rolled my eyes. Since when haven't I ever join my parents come here and shove me with that devil spawn son of yours?

"Of course, I apologize for making the company wait for us," mum said as Narcissa shook her head.

"No matter, you're here and that's what matters. Draco, come downstairs. Mindiella just arrived," she called out as Malfoy came downstairs and glared at me. I glared back at him as was our usual greeting as my father puts it. He just didn't understand why I hate Malfoy so much and he probably never will. My parents went into the dining hall until mum realized we weren't following. She came back as Cissy and father went on ahead, discussing Death Eater plans to be discussed probably.

"Draco, Mindi, the Dark Lord is here to initiate you with your own Dark Marks. Mindi, let your hair down to show your heritage as veela and Draco, be a dear and escort her to the dining hall like the proper gentleman you were raised to be," mum said as Malfoy looked at her in horror. I let my hair down just as mum asked as Malfoy took my hand in his and escorted me to the dining hall.

"Don't faint on me Frey. You must be in heaven to have me escorting you," he murmured under his breath as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. Don't flatter yourself Malfoy. It's more like being in hell escorted by you. Actually hell would be better than this," I whispered as I stomped on his foot with my heels as I heard him hiss in pain. He tried to get back at me, but we were already in the dining hall. I saw the Dark Lord and bowed as Malfoy followed suit.

"Ah, if it isn't the children of our fellow Death Eaters," Voldemort said as I stood back up. Bellatrix sat by his side as usual (were they having an affair or something behind the scenes? They sure act like it.) as I looked around and saw the rest of the Death Eaters sitting around us in a circle. "Mindiella, step forward. You'll be initiated first as proper etiquette says ladies first and then Draco. After the initiation, I shall tell you of your first mission as Death Eaters." You don't realize just how much of an honor this is! A fifteen and a half year old such as myself, about to receive my very own Dark Mark! Finally, I can show my abilities to the great Dark Lord and help him on his quest to rid the world of all Mudbloods! I may be excited on the inside, but I masked it with calmness as I stepped forward and gave him a curtsy.

"It is an honor to be soon serving you, my lord and to show you where my loyalties lie," I said as he took my left arm and pointed his wand over it.

"You'll give me your utmost devotion, just like your parents, is that right?" he asked as I nodded.

"Of course master," I said as he smiled.

"_Morsmordre_!" he exclaimed as I felt horrible pain from my left arm. Mum had warned me that it would hurt, but I wasn't aware it would hurt this bad! I felt my eyes start to water and heard a slight whimper. Had that been me? It would be worth it in the end, when I would be his most trusted Death Eater. The pain finally ended as numbness came to take it's spot. If I had been alone at this moment, I would have broke down crying from the pain, but as it was, I moved over to the side as Malfoy stepped forward with his sleeve rolled up. I never realized just how pale he was, he was just as pale, if not more so than me. Voldemort did the same procedure on his arm as I saw him wince and his eyes water as well. After that was done, he came and stood by my side.

"Did yours hurt?" he whispered.

"Psh, no, you?" I lied. There was no way I'd ever tell him it had hurt.

"What do you take me for? A wimp like Potter?" he whispered, but I never got to answer that question.

"Friends, let us welcome Mindiella Frey and Draco Malfoy into the family," he said as everyone clapped until the Dark Lord raised his hand up then it grew silent again.

"Master, tell them their first task," Bellatrix whispered as Voldemort nodded and looked toward us. I felt Malfoy hold my hand as I tried to shake him off discreetly, but failed miserably.

"Yes. Mindiella, Draco, you are still students of Hogwarts, am I correct?" he asked as Malfoy nodded.

"Of course, master," I said with confidence as he smiled.

"Here's my task to both of you. The both of you must kill Dumbledore by the end of the term in June. Grave consequences await you should you fail this task. You both are gifted in your own ways so I know that there will be a successful outcome," he said as Malfoy and I nodded.

"Go on you two, we have a top secret meeting to attend to and new recruits aren't allowed," Bellatrix said as I nodded and walked away, Malfoy following right behind me. As soon as we left the dining hall he walked right over to the leather sofa and lazily sat down on it.

"So Frey, you must be terrified to be assigned this task," he said as I rolled my eyes. Right, so says the guy who took my hand when we were given our mission.

"I wasn't the one shivering like Quirrell and grabbing other people's hands when assigned the task," I said as he glared at me. Point one for Mindi and zero for the devil spawn!

"You know you enjoyed holding my hand, dear Mindiella," he said as I glared back at him.

"First of all you conceited arse, not everyone wants to be touched by someone like you except that cow Parkinson. Secondly, it's Frey to you, not Mindiella, not Mindi, nor are you to call me by any of my middle names. You are not my friend so you do not have that liberty," I said as I sat down on another chair, away from him. I, Mindiella Cashlin Edalene Frey will not tolerate him trying to get friendly with me. I'd rather be a Mudblood before I let him even be close to me.

"If you say so, dear Frey, but soon you'll be asking me to call you Mindi, my sweet Slytherin princess," he whispered as I glared at him, feeling my blood boil. If I were to look at the mirror, I would see my hair and eyes a deep red.

"Malfoy, I will never…ever in my entire life change my mind as to what you may call me! It's Frey to you and it stays that way unless you want me to perform a Bat Bogey Hex on you!" I exclaimed as I got up and walked outside, trying to calm myself down. The only question left now was why in Merlin's name did my hair have lavender streaks in them, and what could it possibly mean?


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics – Dream_

_**Bold italics – Premonition**_

Flashbacks are usually noted with * at the start and at the end.

Weeks soon passed and we were suddenly on our way to King's Cross Station. I made my way to Platform 9 ¾ with Malfoy and my father behind me, discussing about something in a whisper. My father came along only to carry my luggage and the birdcage that held my beautiful snow owl, Kristel. Malfoy set his luggage down next to the other Slytherin luggages as my father did the same with mine. I hugged my father as he held me close. I guess I am a daddy's girl after all. I smiled and hugged him back as well.

"Your mother and I will miss you Mindi. You be good and come back for the holidays, okay?" father asked as I smiled and let go of him.

"Of course," I replied as he stroked my hair.

"Good. Now run along. I need to have a word with Draco here," he said as I got on board the Hogwarts Express, but grew curious as to what my father wanted to say to Malfoy that he couldn't say in front of me. I stayed close by an open window that they were by and listened.

"Draco, take care of my little Mindi, okay?" my father asked as Malfoy looked around.

"Mr. Frey, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but we hate each other," Malfoy said as my father laughed.

"Ah, to be young and in love again. Draco, I know Mindi's got quite a temper, her mother was like that too at her age, but that didn't stop me from trying. Even with her temper, maybe if you get on her good side, she'll warm up to you," my father said as Malfoy gasped.

"How much do you know? Does she know?" Malfoy asked. Whoa, stop this crazy train a minute! What did he mean by that? The whistles started to blow as the doors started closing.

"I know enough, but you must hurry along and board the train now boy," father said as Draco quickly walked to the door. I started to head down to the Slytherin compartment before he could see me. I quickly got to my compartment and sat down by a window, watching the outside move like a blur as the train picked up speed. I heard Malfoy come in as Parkinson acted like a giddy schoolgirl and called for Malfoy to sit by her. Well, wasn't she just an attention seeker? If its not me she's try to befriend, it's the conceited arse she wanted to impress. Talk about a bloody double-agent. I pulled out my book and started reading until I heard the compartment door open and close as people sat in front and next to me. I looked up and saw Adelia and Acacia there, smiling at me.

"Hey! The Slytherin princess is still alive! And here we thought we'd have to join Parkinson unwillingly because she died a horrible death that is the presence of the devil spawn," Acacia said as I laughed.

"I had to remain alive for your sake. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you to become Parkinson clones," I said as I heard something that burned my ears.

"How was your holiday Drakie? Did you miss me?" Parkinson cooed as I looked at Adelia and Acacia. We all shivered in disgust as a response.

"It was bearable thanks," Malfoy said as Adelia shook her head and started talking about her summer holiday. We shared a couple of laughs, but I really didn't comprehend any of it. I couldn't concentrate on a single word because I felt someone staring at me the whole train ride, but whenever I looked in that direction, I never found out who it was. I ignored it for the rest of the train ride, assuming that maybe it was my paranoia kicking in. I put my robes over what I was wearing and decided to take a little power nap until we got there, hoping Adelia and Acacia would wake me when we arrived at Hogwarts. I heard a bit of ruckus until I finally dozed off, strangely dreaming of that devil spawn Malfoy being the person that wakes me from my power nap. It changed to when we were younger, before we started Hogwarts.

_*I ran around the tree, hiding behind it so Draco wouldn't find me. We were playing hide and seek and no matter how many times he begged not to be it, I won in the end. So now he was done counting and was out looking for me when I suddenly saw us, Draco and I older, looking at each other. By the looks of it, we were twelve. Draco seemed mad at me and I saw myself crying with my hair sapphire blue, meaning I was sad._

"_**You're a freak Frey; I wouldn't ever fall in love with you. I'd sooner fall in love with that Weasley girl or that Mudblood Granger before going to you," he said as I cried more.**_

"_**I was born like this Draco…I can't change that, nor can I change the fact that I love you," I said as he laughed harshly.**_

"_**Well, good luck with that Frey, because I'm not about to change how I see you, you freak," he said as he walked away.**_

_I was woken up by Draco, who smiled at me, yet his eyes looked worried._

"_Hey, I found you! Did you see something again Mindi?" he asked as he hugged me close._

"_No, I just accidentally dozed off," I said sheepishly as he pouted._

"_It didn't take that long for me to find you, did it?" he asked as I laughed._

"_Yes it did. That's why I fell asleep," I said as he started tickling me._

"_You lie! Mindi, tell the truth!" he exclaimed as I laughed._

"_Okay! Okay! You didn't take that long! Stop! That tickles!" I exclaimed, still laughing as he stopped and smiled at me. I couldn't tell him what I saw, no matter what.*_

I slowly woke up to someone carrying me and getting in the carriage. I opened my eyes and saw that the person who was carrying me was Malfoy (damn, it came true….).

"What the hell are you doing Malfoy?" I exclaimed as he looked down at me.

"I had to get you off the train since your two drones didn't want to wake you and I'm pretty sure you don't want Zabini carrying you back to Hogwarts," he said, letting go of me. Well, he got that right, Zabini may be my friend, but that guy was crushing on me! Who knows what he would have done to me in my sleep! I got up and sat away from him, holding my book still.

"Thanks," I murmured as he nodded in my direction.

"Did you see anything in your sleep?" he asked as I opened my book.

"I saw nothing of your concern Malfoy. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," I said as he looked away.

"You're worse than that Mudblood, always reading…are you sure the Sorting Hat put you in the right house?" he asked as I rolled my eyes. Are you sure you belong on this planet and not from some other planet that got rid of you from birth because of your stupidity?

"Yes, the Sorting Hat put me in the right house Malfoy. Just because the rest of you idiots don't want to do your own work doesn't mean I'll do the same. I'm a freak remember?" I said, venom laced in those words as he flinched at my tone, but masked it completely.

"Yes, that you are Frey," he said as the carriage came to a stop. I got up, hit his head with my book and got off the carriage. Yes, that vision I had when I was nine came true in my second year and ever since that fateful day, I started to hate him with everything I had. Ever since that day in our second year, the Slytherin house split in half, one side supporting me, the other supporting that idiotic git. I caught up with Adelia and Acacia on our walk to the Great Hall.

"Why didn't you two wake me?" I asked as Adelia looked at me.

"Mindi, we wanted to, but he insisted that he'll carry you to the carriage himself and that we should go on ahead," she said as I felt that tingling feeling that help me know my hair changed colors.

"And you let that git carry me? What if he killed me Adelia?" I asked, furious at them for letting him carry me.

"We told him we'd hex him if you didn't come back," Acacia said as I shook my head.

"Don't let it happen again," I said as they nodded. Yes, I do realize that I made a mistake for not telling them to wake me when we arrived, but I assumed that they knew! I didn't know that they'd actually let Malfoy get his hands on me. I thought that Malfoy would have to get through their dead bodies before he could lay a finger on me, but I guess I should have reminded them. I changed my hair back to normal and listened to their chatter again, trying to get a hold of reality again before it slipped away.


	3. Chapter 3

We all entered the Great Hall and sat down in the Slytherin House table and waited for the Sorting to be over. Throughout the whole Sorting, I felt as if someone were watching me from across the table, but every time I looked, I saw no one looking at me. I nudged Acacia and Adelia a bit as they looked at me.

"What is it?" Adelia whispered as I watched the Sorting.

"Can you see who keeps staring at me? I feel like someone is watching me, but I don't know who," I whispered back as cheers from our table erupted with the new Slytherin addition.

"Are you sure this isn't your paranoia playing tricks on you princess?" Acacia asked.

"I'm sure…just look out for me," I whispered as they both nodded and continued to watch the Sorting, but they had their own ways of spying. Well, technically we all did, coming from a Death Eater family and all. It was one of the abilities our parents taught us at a very young age to make sure that if we go on reconnaissance for any possible traitors in the group, we'd do it effectively. I continued to try and find out who it was as the Sorting ended. I had a theory as to who it was, but I didn't want to be right this time around…please, anyone but who I think it was. After a good dinner with a couple of laughs through the meal, Dumbledore gave his usual speech. After this year is over, I think I'll miss those speeches the most. Oh well, a mission is a mission and I will not let that devil spawn by the name of Malfoy get on the Dark Lord's good side if I wimp out. After telling us who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was (yay Snape!) and Potter's sudden outburst, (ha, Slytherins win, you idiotic Gryffindor!) we all headed back to our dormitories. Acacia and Adelia were right behind me, murmuring about earlier, maybe to come to the conclusion of who the mysterious person could possibly be. It wasn't until we were close to the Slytherin common room that they cleared their throats. I stopped walking and turned to face them.

"Mindi, we know who it is, but I'm not sure you want the answer," Adelia said as Acacia snorted. Oh no…don't let it be who I think it is.

"Hell, even I don't want the knowledge of who keeps staring at you, and I'm not even you!" Acacia exclaimed as I sighed.

"Just get it over with and tell me," I said as Adelia looked around, then at Acacia, then at me.

"It's Malfoy," she whispered as I screamed at the top of my lungs, causing people to stare at me and Acacia and Adelia to flinch at the close proximity of my scream. Damn me for being right!

"What? It's that foul git? Seriously? Are you sure it's not someone else? Anybody else except that dimwitted devil spawn?" I exclaimed as I stomped off inside the common room, both of them following after me.

"He only looks at you, even Parkinson can't distract him," Adelia said as Acacia shivered.

"Be careful Mindi, or you might be bitten by Count Gitcula and be turned into one of his loyal drones, like that Parkinson cow," Acacia said as we started laughing, taking a seat on one of the sofas in the common room.

"Yeah, but you'll do everything in your power to save me, right?" I asked as they both nodded.

"Of course. We still need our Slytherin princess fighting against the dark forces of that stupid git that is sadly our Slytherin prince. Sheesh, what do you take us for? Acacia said as I giggled.

"Why do you suppose he took a sudden interest in staring at her though? I mean, we've been having this feud since second year and not once has he stared at her. Don't you find that weird?" Adelia said as I shrugged. Just because I spent my summers with Malfoy doesn't mean I magically got powers to read his mind.

"Someone staring at Frey? They must be shocked by how hideous she looks, or wondering to themselves how could she possibly be a girl looking as hideous as she does," a voice said as I turned around and saw Malfoy with his usual lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle by his side.

"Oh you're one to talk Malfoy, you look just as, if not, even more hideous than you say I am," I said as he glared at me.

"If I'm so hideous, why do you insist on looking at me then? Or are you stunned by my magnificence?" he sneered as I rolled my eyes.

"You are such a conceited arse," I said as Acacia glared at him, looking like she was about to murder his dimwit behind into next year if Adelia and I weren't holding her back.

"Malfoy, you shouldn't be such an idiotic prick. You can't hide the fact that you were staring at Mindi the whole time during the feast! Do you suddenly fancy her or something because it certainly looked like it from where we were sitting," Acacia said as Goyle looked at Draco.

"She's got a point mate, you were staring at Frey," he said as Malfoy glared at him.

"See? Even Goyle saw you staring at Mindi! Don't deny the fact that you were staring at her Malfoy," Adelia said as Malfoy laughed.

"Ah, you poor clueless idiots. You have to lie in order to get that poor excuse of a girl that you call your Slytherin princess an admirer? You two have sunk to a new low that even I haven't reached. Really, you actually believe what Goyle says? He's a dimwit! You two have no proof of me staring at her," he said as I clenched my fists, seeing the rest of the Slytherins pile in, watching this as if it were a Quidditch match. That foul, worthless, conceited, vain git! He can insult me all he wants, but he will not, nor will I tolerate him insulting my friends! I ran towards him and punched him in the gut as he doubled over in pain. Taking this as a sign, Acacia and Adelia joined in, teaching that foul git a lesson for messing with me. Of course, Crabbe and Goyle, being Malfoy's lackeys joined in as well. The rest of the Slytherins then split into two, one side cheering for me, the other cheering for the worthless git that started to fight back. This continued until we had all three of them on the floor, begging for mercy as I walked off to the girl's dormitories after Acacia gave Malfoy another blow before deciding she was done. Was I really as ugly as that git said I was? I mean, could he possibly be right this time? Could that be the reason why no one has ever asked me out? I mean, Acacia and Adelia get a lot of admirers, but they all ignore them. Is it my fault that they don't accept any of it?

"Mindi, that git is nothing but a pompous liar. Tons of blokes fancy you; they're just a teensy bit afraid that you'll hurt them. We hear them throughout the corridors, whispering about you," Adelia said, sitting down on her bed.

"Yeah, even a couple of daring Gryffindors want to date you and that's saying a lot considering the fact that Slytherins and Gryffindors despise each other," Acacia said as I looked at them.

"Are you serious?" I asked as Adelia nodded.

"Yeah, in fact, last term, you had twenty daring Gryffindor admirers assaulting me with questions on when you're available. Of course, I hexed them, but that didn't stop them from continuing the week after," Acacia said as I laughed at the thought of Acacia hexing a fair amount of Gryffindors into the hospital wing. So that explains why Pomfrey was mad at me whenever I visited the hospital wing to visit and see what I could do to help her (Surprised that I actually visit and try to help Pomfrey whenever I have free time? Well, don't be, I'm weird like that).

"That goes with blokes from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and with Slytherin," Adelia said as I laid down on my bed.

"When will it stop?" I asked as Adelia shrugged.

"Mindi, you're one of a kind. Your father's side of the family is metamorphmagi; your mother's side of the family is all veela. Metamorphmagi plus veela equals you which also leads up to the numerous gits who can't get enough of you my friend," Acacia said as I sighed.

"Why am I cursed with this veela blood?" I asked as Adelia smiled.

"Because, you were born that way," Adelia said as Acacia nodded.

"Plus, gives Adelia and I a reason to hex anyone who is not worthy of your fancy Mindi," she said as I smiled.

"You two are the greatest best friends a girl could ever ask for," I said as they smiled.

"Of course," they said simultaneously. I got up and hugged them both. Nothing Malfoy says will ever get to me.


	4. Chapter 4

_*I was walking around the corridors at night. I enjoyed the castle better when it was dark and mysterious, open to my wanderings. It made me feel alive; knowing that at any given moment a teacher could find me and give me detention. I was always a bit of a daredevil and loved taking risks more than anything, yet I couldn't show this in the morning or else I'd ruin the reputation I had and this image of a perfect Slytherin student would shatter (and also because I'd be compared to that nitwit Potter. He and his lackeys filled with Mudbloods and blood traitors disgraced that). I could only do this under the night's cover since if a teacher should find me, I could lie and tell them I was sleepwalking and they'd just leave me alone, knowing I'll go straight to bed. As I turned around the corner however, I felt a warm hand take hold of mine. I turned around and saw Malfoy looking at me, penetrating the walls I had put up with those silver gray eyes of his._

"_Frey, I'm sorry for being such a conceited git to you," he whispered as I slapped his hand away, watching him wince to the pain from it._

"_It's a bit too late for apologies Malfoy. You've done nothing but hurt me since our second year. What happened to the Draco I knew before Hogwarts? The Draco who would comfort me if I cried?" I asked as he looked down at the ground._

"_Frey, I have a reputation to keep up. I'm a Malfoy and a Slytherin. I have my image as this heartless bastard to keep up," he said as I laughed harshly._

"_Glad to know that our friendship didn't mean much to you to at least crack your image a bit for the sake of a friend. You called me a freak Malfoy, and the Draco I knew full accepted me, yet you have the guts, four years since that incident to apologize to me? Did you really believe that I'd be willing to forgive you so easily?" I asked as he looked back at me._

"_Mindi, I am still that Draco you knew so many years ago. I still do accept you for who you are. I regretted everything I've ever done to hurt you. I…" he said before I couldn't take it anymore._

"_Well you thought wrong if you thought it was that easy for me to forgive you. I will never forgive you in my life! You are not the same Draco I __thought would be there for me. You're just some evil replica of him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading back to my dormitory now," I said as I turned to walk away, but he took hold of my sleeve and kissed me on the lips. I pulled away from him and slapped him in the face. How dare he kiss me? That idiotic self-centered jerk! _

"_Mindiella, I love you, I'll do everything in my power to get you to realize that and change your feelings of hatred toward me," was all I heard as I ran back to the Slytherin dormitories.*_

I woke up, panting for breath, feeling wetness on my cheek. I touched it and saw that it was tears. I looked around and saw Acacia fixing her bed with magic. Oh thank goodness it's back to reality, for once in my life since my birth; I now fully appreciate the difference between reality and dreams.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. Hurry up and get dressed or we'll be late," Acacia said as I got up.

"Where's Adelia?" I asked as Acacia fixed my bed with a wave of her hand and handed me my school robes. Acacia sure had a weird way of showing her concern for me, but then again, she is Acacia after all.

"She's in the common room waiting for us," she said as I hurriedly brushed my hair into a messy bun, the color now a dark blonde as I changed my eyes to a calm amethyst and quickly changed into my school robes. I grabbed my books and left with Acacia to meet up with Adelia and headed down to the Great Hall. The Slytherin table was filled with only a couple of people missing. We sat in our usual spots and started to eat, looking around to see who else wasn't at the table, hearing whispers and a couple of snickers coming from various directions. It appeared that no one we knew was missing, but as we saw Malfoy it took everything we had to not burst out laughing. So he was the source of all the whispers and snickering, can't blame them, he looked hilarious! He was sporting a black eye on his left eye, a newly healed cut on his forehead, his face sported a couple of scratch marks, courtesy of yours truly and another cut on his cheek. Acacia took a quick picture of the miserable Malfoy before I pulled out my wand.

"What are you doing Mindi?" Adelia asked as I looked at Malfoy, who seemed more grumpy than usual.

"I'm going to heal him. I can't have teachers giving me detention over a worthless git who can't seem to heal himself, it's not worth the trouble," I said as Acacia sighed.

"There have been times when I question if you were put in the right house. Now would be another one of those times. You're wasting good magic on a worthless dimwit…isn't that one of the characteristics of a Gryffindor?" she asked as I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter what house that characteristic belongs to. I don't want to ruin my reputation because of him. Episkey," I said, pointing my wand at Malfoy as his cuts, scratches, and black eye disappeared. He looked at me as I quickly looked away from his gaze, afraid he'd be able to penetrate the walls with those eyes of his, just like the Malfoy in my dream had done. I put my wand away and waited for the schedules to be handed out. As soon as I got mine, I left the Great Hall before Malfoy could catch up. I saw that I had Ancient Runes first as I quickly made my way to class. So I had a back-up plan in case I didn't become a Death Eater. It's been my dream before I knew my parents were Death Eaters to work at St. Mungo's as a healer. I didn't find out my parents were Death Eaters until the summer of my fourth year at the Quidditch World Cup. Sure, I spent a lot of time at the Malfoy's, but I just thought my parents were good friends of the Malfoys. I felt someone tug my sleeve as I turned around and saw the devil himself. Speak of the devil and he shall come.

"Frey, about earlier…thanks," Malfoy said as I shrugged.

"I didn't do it for your sake, I did it for the sake of me not getting detention," I said as he let go of my sleeve and smirked.

"Are you sure it wasn't because you missed my devilishly good looks? Or was it because you felt tortured because I looked hurt and beaten up?" he sneered as I rolled my eyes.

"Owl me when you get off your high horse of arrogance. Oh, and yes, I am very sure I didn't do it because I missed your so called devilishly good looks. Although, I do miss watching you be the twitchy little ferret you were transfigured into in our fourth year. I'll have to read about what that spell is so I can use it sometime," I said as I walked up the last flight of stairs and went inside the classroom. As usual, Granger was there before me, but I paid her no mind as I sat in the back as usual and got comfortable as the rest of the class piled in with the professor. I started to doodle off on a piece of parchment, listening to the teacher now and then, lecturing on what I have already read over the summer. I continued to draw until class ended. As soon as it ended, I copied down the homework and left for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Apparently I wasn't paying attention the whole time during Runes to notice that Malfoy took the class as well. I don't remember him showing any interest in becoming a healer, so what's he doing in Runes? Was I running a fever or something because I started getting all warm, and I know it was the temperature since it had that usual September weather.

"Hey Frey. Surprised that I'm in this class?" Malfoy asked, catching up with me on my way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Yes I am, I don't remember you telling me you wanted to be a healer," I said as he shrugged.

"Can't a guy change his mind on his career choice?" he asked as I glared at him.

"With other guys maybe, but with you, there's always a reason for doing something and it always turns out to be a horrible reason. Besides, it's not possible with the marks you received on your O.W.L.," I said as he tsked at me.

"Frey, this was and is a pure and innocent change of heart in my career choice. Besides, I had perfect marks in everything on my O.W.L. for your information," he said as we went down the last flight of stairs until we got closer to the classroom. I saw Adelia and Acacia talking to Zabini heading to the classroom. I picked up the pace, not wanting to be stuck with Malfoy, but me, being the graceful Slytherin that I was, tripped over my feet and fell. Malfoy surprisingly didn't laugh (that's new), but ran to my side (who are you and what have you done to that dimwit devil spawn?).

"Min…Frey, are you alright?" Malfoy asked, helping me up.

"Yeah, no worries Malfoy, my fall didn't ruin your reputation," I spat at him as he gathered my books and handed them to me.

"Good, I don't want to be known for the bastard that I truly am if I didn't help you," he said as I grabbed my books.

"How did I know you'd say that? Whatever, I'm out of here," I said as I ran inside the classroom and sat by Acacia.

"Oh, hey princess, love the royal purple color you're sporting," she said as I looked at her, confused.

"What are you talking about? My hair's blonde today," I said as the rest of the class came in.

"Was princess. It was blonde, now it's a deep purple with pink and blue highlights," she said as Adelia handed me a compact mirror for me to see. I looked at my reflection and saw that Acacia was right. I quickly changed my hair back to blonde as Professor Snape walked in.

Why had my hair turned to those colors? I knew blue meant sad, but what does purple and pink mean and why did it change to those colors when I walked with Malfoy?


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day went by uneventfully and was somewhat normal and boring. I say somewhat because Malfoy would only look at me the whole day, which of course got me all suspicious (tell me, who the bloody hell doesn't get suspicious when your worst enemy is staring at you? Can't come up with an answer? Well then, my point is proven). Other than that, insults were thrown back and forth and resulted in both parties glaring at one another. Snape had sent me an owl to come talk to him after dinner around noon. It was late in the afternoon and I didn't have any more classes so I decided to spend the rest of the day in the common room doing the homework load that was assigned. It was peaceful for a couple of hours until Parkinson barged in and ruined the peace (I knew the peace and quiet was going to be disturbed at one point or another. There's just no way there can possibly be a peaceful day or that would mark the end of the world apparently).

"Hi Mindi! Why do you have your nose stuck in those boring books? You can just go threaten a Ravenclaw to do it for you and spend your time on something more meaningful," she said, taking the liberty of sitting right next to me. Can I hex you into oblivion and not get expelled for doing so? If I can get away with it, I totally would. Now, run along off to your master before I lose my temper and hurt you.

"I want to learn Pansy, that why I'm here in the first place. Where's Malfoy? Why don't you go bother him? I'm busy," I said, continuing to translate runes into English. Yes, go bother the devil spawn so that he'll murder you, then there won't be any bothersome people left in the school except for Potter and his gang! It's a brilliant plan! Parkinson bothers Malfoy, Malfoy murders Parkinson, and Malfoy gets expelled for murder! It's like killing two dimwitted birds with one stone!

"He's busy too…something about the mission," she said as I bolted up.

"Oh right! Shoot, I have to go Pansy!" I exclaimed, finishing up my homework in a hurry, grabbed all my books and made my way to the library. How could I have forgotten to do research on that? Did I want that dimwit to win? Sheesh, what the bloody hell is wrong with me? I need to step up on my game if I want to beat him at this. I sped down the corridors until I bumped into Acacia.

"Where's the fire? Are your admirers chasing after you? Do I finally get to hex idiots again? Wow, so early in the school term this time," she said pulling out her wand as I stopped.

"I need to head down to the library for research," I said as she grabbed my books and transported them to my room.

"Its supper time already," she said as I looked outside and saw that it was dark.

"Already? Damn, I was hoping to get last minute research done before then," I said as we headed down to the Great Hall.

"You can research after supper," she said as I shook my head.

"I can't, I have to go see what Professor Snape wants to discuss with me. The letter sounded urgent," I said as she nodded.

"Oh, okay," she said as we went in the Great Hall and sat by Adelia and ate supper. After a quiet and undisruptive supper (uh-oh, it's a sign that something terrible comes this way soon), I headed down to Snape's office and saw that Malfoy was also there, sitting down in a chair, looking around Snape's office. Damn, I knew something bad would happen…as long as the devil spawn is within range, consider hell close by.

"Good evening Mindiella, so glad you could join us. So you two are probably wondering why I asked you to come here," Snape said as Malfoy looked bored as I took a seat. Well duh, I wouldn't be here if I knew what you wanted to talk about. I would have walked out of here as soon as I saw that devil spawn if I knew what you wanted to talk about.

"Yeah, pretty much," I said as he sat down in his chair and looked at us. Uh-oh, that look usually meant the unlocking of hell, please let me be wrong this one time…please.

"You two will be sharing a dorm for the rest of the term," Snape said as I screamed at the top of my lungs in horror, causing Malfoy and Snape to flinch, but I didn't care. See? This is exactly what I mean when I say hell is nearby when that devil spawn is around! I'm being roomed with this nitwit? Does Snape not know the consequences of this? Did he not think of the endless possibilities of murder?

"Are you mad? Can't you see that I loathe that conceited arse? Why are you doing this to your own goddaughter? Rooming me with that poor excuse of a boy, who are you and what have you done to my godfather?" I asked as I stood up, glaring at him.

"I'm aware of that Mindiella, hence why I assigned you two to share a dorm," he said as Malfoy got up and banged his fist on the table.

"You surely must be joking professor; there is no way I'll room with this moody freak!" Malfoy exclaimed as I glared at him then at Snape.

"You will not insult my goddaughter like that. She's a normal human being just like us with the exception that she can change her appearance at will or through her emotions," Snape said as Malfoy scoffed.

"Yeah right, she's a freak of nature," Malfoy sneered as I punched him in the face. Damned devil spawn is asking for another hexing by me isn't he?

"I will never in my life room with him! Consider that a vow! You can't make me willingly room with him! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have important matters to attend to. Good night professor," I said as I briskly walked out of his office and ran back to the Slytherin common room. Adelia and Acacia saw me and went up to me.

"What did Professor Snape want to talk to you for?" Adelia asked as I sat down.

"He had the nerve of rooming me with that foul, conceited arse for the rest of the term!" I exclaimed, throwing a vase at the floor in my anger, scaring a first year into running up to their dormitory and causing Adelia and Acacia to gasp in shock.

"How could he do that to you? You've always been his favorite and he knows that you and Malfoy loathe each other. You'd murder each other in your sleep!" Adelia exclaimed as I took a deep breath to calm down. Well at least someone is aware of what could happen! Adelia, if I don't show up tomorrow, tell Acacia to murder Malfoy and tell my parents I love them.

"I know! Yet his reasoning for making me share a dorm with Malfoy is because we loathe each other. I guess he has this crazy idea that we'll start to get along and be best mates or something. That or he's finally become mental from spending all his time around fumes from potions," I said glaring at the fire.

"Damn, that's harsh princess. What do you plan on doing now?" Acacia asked as I sighed and got up.

"I won't listen to him. I'll be heading off to bed now," I said as Adelia nodded.

"Oh and before I forget to tell you. The annual Slytherin back to school ball is this Friday. It's a formal this year," Adelia said as I nodded and walked sleepily up to the girl's dormitories. When I got up there however, I saw that all my belongings were missing. I ran back down to the common room as Adelia looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, helping me sit down.

"Everything is gone…all of my belongings with my books are gone. They're not in the girl's dormitory," I said as Acacia got up and looked around.

"Alright, who's the idiotic git that stole our princess's belongings for a prank? Speak up now or you'll all suffer under my hands," she said as a couple of first years looked terrified. Every Slytherin knew of Acacia's reputation, even the newly added first years knew to fear her and they're new to the school! Her reputation was so bad that a first year considered themselves lucky if they made it throughout their first year not meeting Acacia. That's how bad her reputation was, if there was an award for most evilest girl in Hogwarts (which there should be anyways) it'd be a tie between me and her, but only because I'm an evil mastermind, she's more of a torture kind of girl so her favorite Unforgivable Curse is the Cruciatus Curse obviously. She's basically a Bellatrix in training, which is also applicable in reality.

"Um…Acacia…Professor Snape assigned a few house elves to move Mindiella's belongings to the room she'll be staying for the rest of the term. Oh and Professor Snape said that there would be consequences if Mindiella doesn't follow his instructions," a first year said as Acacia looked at her.

"Thank you," Acacia said sweetly as the girl ran away from Acacia and back to her group of friends.

"I guess he really was serious about this arrangement," Adelia said as I became even more pissed. Like this year wasn't as bad enough as it is. Damn, I hate everything.

"Well, I assume you should go to your new room now princess. Don't worry, I'll talk to that greasy-haired godfather of yours to see if I can get him to change his mind," Acacia said as I nodded and got up. Malfoy walked into the common room and saw me and glared at me.

"Frey, you'll pay for what happened earlier," he said as he stalked off into the giant portrait of a silver wolf and an emerald serpent coiled around the wolf's body. He murmured the password and went in. I followed him and fell asleep on the closest bed to the door, not even bothering to change out of my robes with my back facing Malfoy. Man, life is a bitch who just loved torturing people huh?


	6. Chapter 6

I felt someone tap me on my shoulder as I pulled the blanket closer to myself, hoping the annoying git who's disturbing me would go away. The tapping stopped for a bit as I sighed in my sleep, happy that it finally stopped. I felt someone sit on my bed and stroke my hair gently.

"Mindiella, wake up," the voice whispered gently in my ear, causing shivers to go down my spine. Who dares bother me in my sleep?

"Five more minutes…" I mumbled as the person got off my bed. Suddenly, someone harshly grabbed my blanket away from me.

"Get up Frey! Your drones are driving me insane! If you don't get them to quiet down I will hex them into oblivion!" the voice screeched as I jolted awake and sat up, noticing that I wasn't in the clothes I wore to sleep. I glared at Malfoy and reached for my wand on the dresser.

"Who changed me? Was it you?" I asked through clenched teeth. How dare he change my clothes without my permission, let alone in my consciousness! Was he really asking for murder?

"Ugh…I would never change you, you're too hideous. I'm afraid it would burn my eyes," he said as he turned around to fix his bed. I glared at him one last time as I brought a change of clothes to the bathroom closer to my half of the room and locked it. I quickly showered myself and washed my hair. After using a drying charm on myself, I fixed my hair in platinum blonde curls and changed my eye color to silver gray. Yes, I'm aware that I looked like a girl replica of the devil spawn, but I have my reasons. That reason was that it ticked Malfoy off to the core and that made me happy. I put my school robes on and got out as he turned around and saw me. He glared at me and fixed the last bit of his bed. Well, apparently he's not smart enough to remember such an easy spell. I waved my wand over my bed as it fixed itself.

"You're a wizard you idiot, not a freaking Muggle," I said as he glared at me again.

"I don't need to hear that from you Frey," he said as I grabbed my books and headed for the door.

"Malfoy I suggest you take a picture rather than continuously staring at me or people will think you are infatuated by my very presence and that would lead to the ruin of your reputation and we both know you don't want that, especially by just staring at a freak like me," I said as I reached out for the doorknob.

"Why do you worry about me? First, you healed me during breakfast and now you worry about my reputation that I put up for everyone else," he said as I clenched my hand. To be honest, even I didn't know the reason for my kindness streak. I wasn't about to tell him that because then he'd go the wrong way with that and boost his ego, magically thinking that I fancy him. As if I'll ever fancy that foul git! Why would I fancy him? There's nothing attractive about him.

"I only healed you yesterday because it would ruin my reputation as the goody two shoes if I didn't, and I'm only telling you this because should you think it's my fault your reputation is down the drain, I can hex you into oblivion. I am not, nor will I ever fancy you in my life," I said as I opened the door and left in a hurry, just wanting to find Adelia and Acacia to find some sanity in my life. I finally found them eating breakfast in the Great Hall, seeming a bit nervous for me. I joined them as they eyed me warily, for good reason. I mean, after all, I did look like that git in girl form.

"What does Adelia want to be after Hogwarts?" Acacia asked as I set my books down and sat by them.

"She wants to be an author or a healer," I said as Acacia nodded.

"What took you so long? Did that ferret try any funny business with you?" Adelia asked as I shook my head as I was reminded of what happened earlier.

"Hey did either of you two change my clothes in my sleep last night?" I asked as Adelia nodded.

"Only because the devil spawn wouldn't stop annoying us at midnight to change you out of your school robes. Besides, you were sleepless last night, did you see something?" Adelia asked quietly as I shook my head. I slept fine, no premonitions that usually leads up to me screaming and crying then waking up. Well that's usually what would happen with the things I see, with the rare occasion of seeing something happy, but I haven't really seen much of that.

"Maybe she's restless because the devil spawn is in close proximity, she does have a decent twitchy ferret radar after all," Acacia said as I laughed a bit. Twitchy ferret radar? Is that what they call my sudden instinct to leave the room when I know that the git will come in soon? That's a suitable name for it.

"Do I really?" I asked as they nodded.

"Better than ours actually, maybe it became better with the countless times that you have to be around that idiotic git over the summer," Adelia said as I shivered.

"He's coming," I said right when the door opened, and speak of the devil, he came in with his usual cohorts and took his usual spot.

"Exhibit A," Adelia said as Acacia reached for some toast.

"Case closed, we win," Acacia said as Zabini joined us. Was it just me, or did Acacia seem to blush a bit when he sat next to her? I'll have to ask her about that later.

"What did we win?" Zabini asked as Acacia drank her juice. Now that I think about it, Zabini and Acacia seem to hang out around each other more... a possible love blossoming between the two?

"The fact that Mindi here has a Ferretdar," Acacia said as Zabini laughed.

"Ferretdar? Nice one Acacia," Zabini said as I shook my head and ate my breakfast silently while reading my copy of Curses and Counter-Curses.

"We've lost our princess in her world now," Acacia said as Zabini murmured in agreement.

"Oh be quiet you two, she needs to do her mission," Adelia said, reading the Daily Prophet (more like the Daily Garbage if you ask me).

"A hundred galleons says that Draco kills Dumbledore and not our princess," Zabini said as Acacia laughed a bit. Your loss Zabini, because this princess is going to prove you wrong.

"Psh, that bumbling idiot kill Dumbledore? Our princess is brilliant. I say five hundred galleons that she'll be the one who kills him," Acacia said as Zabini smirked. See? At least someone knows where to put their money in!

"You are on. Mindi may be brilliant, but Draco clearly has the advantage. One word from him and princess here will drop her wand because she fancies him, isn't that right, Mindiella?" Zabini asked as I slammed my book shut and threw it at him. He just didn't break the taboo...oh wait, yeah he did. I'm going to kill you Zabini! Say your last words!

"Don't you ever say that I fancy him , you blasted dimwit!" I exclaimed, as Zabini looked frightened. Don't make me shatter this image of a perfect Slytherin by murdering you with Avada Kedavra in front of everyone.

"Now the princess is mad Zabini...you better apologize unless you want to end up like the devil spawn when he made fun of her in the beginning of the term," Acacia said as Adelia nodded.

"You should know by now that our princess doesn't fancy him. She was a mere child when she thought she fancied him, but she's grown up now. She has more potential in getting someone way better than that arrogant git," Adelia said. Thank you! At least someone realized my childish mistake. Zabini...I'm going to count to ten, and you better damn well apologize or I'll murder you.

"Mindiella, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me to mention that horrible incident. I swear to never mention it ever again," he murmured as I got up. Good job on apologizing before I murdered you. I saw that he started to shake even more in fear when he saw me get up.

Apology accepted, I'll be heading off to class then," I said as I briskly walked away from the Great Hall and to class. I couldn't stay with them and focus on my reading while my heart was beating like crazy. Why did the blasted organ have to beat like this whenever the devil spawn's name was mentioned? Ugh, I hate it! I finally made it to the classroom with Granger there before me as usual. Did that blasted girl ever have a life? She's always here before me! Well, whatever, I'm still better at her in everything in anyways.

"Are you going for the witch from hell look now Frey? I think it suits you," she said nonchalantly as I glared at her.

"Well no one gives a damn about what you think, you filthy Mudblood. As usual, you're sprouting nonsense," I said as I sat down in my usual seat.

"Did you kill someone to dye your hair that red?" she spat as I pulled out a mirror and saw that the damned Mudblood was right. I fixed it to being platinum blond again after shoving the mirror back in my pocket.

"Shut it Mudblood, you have no right to talk to the Slytherin princess like that," a voice said as I looked up. Damn, if it's not the Mudblood I have to deal with, it's the devil spawn. He took the liberty of sitting next to me as I glared at him. Just who the hell does he think he is? Oh right, this is Draco Malfoy we are talking about here, the only person who doesn't give a damn about other people's thoughts and will gladly do anything he feels like doing.

"What the bloody hell gives you the liberty to sit next to me Malfoy?" I asked, glaring at him as he took out his parchment and quill and started writing. As soon as he was done writing he handed it to me. I read his elegant (for a ferret, his handwriting was pretty decent) handwriting as it said:

**Mindi, can we start over? I want to be friends like we were before all this mess.**

I looked up at him as I saw his silver gray eyes look at me, examining me, looking for any weaknesses. Did someone pay you to write this? Or are you feeling sick?

" Ugh, save the snogging for later," Granger said, breaking the silence. Would you shut your filthy trap already? Learn your place, you disgusting Mudblood. We're not snogging and I'd rather die under the Dark Lord's hands than kiss this dimwit.

"Shut it Mudblood," we said simultaneously.

I was doomed, wasn't I?


	7. Chapter 7

"He said what?" Adelia and Acacia asked simultaneously in wonder as I nodded.

We were currently in the Great Hall having lunch. I had just finished telling them the horrible story that had happened this morning in class. Draco Malfoy, my ex-best friend and enemy of four years asked me to start over and rekindle our friendship. That was big news considering how stuck up that git is. However, this may all seem to be a fantastic idea, why is it that I get a bad feeling, as if this was all a hoax? I've thought it over the whole day, not paying attention in class (as if it was needed anyways, I can just go over the material they teach for hours on end in 10 minutes flat) and came up with no reason for this sudden change in Malfoy. What suddenly sparked him to change from this four year feud we had? Could it have anything to do with the conversation I overheard on the train that day before leaving for Hogwarts? No, they were probably talking about something entirely different than what I'm thinking of...right?

"Yo Mindi, you still there?" Acacia asked as I shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. That's exactly what he said, no joke," I said as Acacia sighed.

"What's wrong with you princess? You're never this distant to us...what's up?" Acacia asked as I shook my head.

"Nothing, just thinking. Don't worry, I'm fine...really," I said as Zabini sat next to Acacia. Great timing there Zabini. I mean, we're friends and all, but I can't voice out my thoughts...they'd just think I was being too paranoid as per usual. Well, maybe I am, but I can't help think that Malfoy is up to something...not something good either...I mean this is Malfoy we're talking about, not that saintly Potter and his gang of blood-traitors and Mudbloods. Sometimes I envy the kind of friendship they have. Wait, what am I saying? I'm the Slytherin princess for crying out loud! I shouldn't be envying their friendship, I should pity them!

"He's mental. Surely, you're not about to let him be your friend again," Acacia said as Adelia analyzed it.

"He's up to something, I know it," she said as I shrugged. It's not just me then.

"I haven't answered yet," I said as Zabini finally got with the program instead of trying to stare at Acacia discreetly. Ah, it's just as my suspicions say, he does fancy her!

"Is this about Draco wanting to be Mindi's friend again?" he asked as Acacia rolled her eyes.

"No, this is about Potter dating Mindi...what does it look like Zabini?" Acacia remarked sarcastically as Adelia shook her head. Poor Zabini, that's what you get for keeping your head in the clouds instead of getting with the program.

"I dunno, I think that they should be friends, I mean, it's not often for Malfoy to be apologizing to anyone, right? Besides, Mindi and Draco's friendship go way back to the day they were born, right? And even their parents are friends since they started Hogwarts right? If they become friends again, we can go back to the good old days before all this rivalry between fans of our princess and supporters of our prince and focus on our main goal: humiliating the other houses as one," Zabini said as Acacia stared at him in wonder. For once, that made sense, but even with that in consideration, I just can't settle that weird feeling that something dark is underneath all this.

"That actually made sense," she said as I saw Malfoy get up. He turned to look at me as I looked away. Well, I have to admit, it would be nice to not have this rivalry between us anymore and actually be friends again. I mean, considering the fact that he's wanting to start over says a lot. Besides, my parents will finally be happy and stop harassing me about why I'm not friends with Malfoy anymore like the good old days. I'll just be cautious in this whole thing until my uneasiness goes away.

"What do you think Mindi? Should you just start over?" Adelia asked as I nodded.

"Yes, I'll give him a second chance, but if he messes up again, you can do as you wish Acacia," I said as she smiled.

"Fantastic," she said as I got up and ran after Malfoy. Knowing him, he'd be in the common room, reading something about Quidditch. I headed down to the Slytherin common room, almost tripping down the way, but caught myself before I made a fool of myself in the quiet corridor (yes, I am aware of my not so graceful abilities, so keep your mouth shut). I quietly entered the common room and saw him sitting by the fireplace alone. Well, what did I expect? Everyone was still eating lunch.

"Hi Frey...so can we start over?" he asked as I shrugged my shoulders, trying to catch my breath silently.

"Sure, but Acacia has one condition to this agreement," I said as I sat down by him, with enough space for another person to sit in between us.

"Go on," Malfoy said as I played with my hair out of boredom. Your funeral ferret boy.

"You mess up again like last time and she'll use the Cruciatus Curse on you," I said as he started to look uneasy. Well, even though his dear Aunt Bella is insane, he's never gone through it, seen it loads of times, but not once was he subjected to her crazy whims. I'm actually starting to wonder why. I mean, yeah, she liked us both, but why had she never taught him to never be a pansy by doing the Cruciatus on him?

"She's not joking, is she?" he asked as I laughed a bit. Acacia, joke around like that? That's like the day pigs actually sprout wings and fly ferret boy.

"Not with anything that concerns me or torture no. She never forgave you for what she did, but since I told her that I'd give this a try again, she's refraining from getting her revenge. However, it would be wise to not spark her hatred again by making another drastic mistake," I said as he gulped and smiled a bit at me. Whoa, I guess there is a first time for everything, even for someone like Malfoy to smile...or there is something wrong in the world.

"Acacia hasn't changed at all has she?" he asked as I shook my head.

"The only one who changed since our second year was you," I said more to myself.

"Mindi, I-" he said as I shook my head. No, I don't want to hear your lame excuses sir. I may have told you I'd give this a try, but it doesn't mean that I've forgiven you completely. What you did to me hurt me beyond anything else and I don't think I can ever forgive you completely.

"It's okay, what's past is past, it won't happen again," I said as he hugged me close. Yeah, I may be saying that, but deep down, I still want to strangle you and perform the Cruciatus Curse on you.

"I missed you dearly Frey," he whispered, stroking my hair as I hugged him back.

"Malfoy you make it sound like we were millions of miles apart rather than a couple of feet away," I said as he shook his head.

"It felt like you were...oh, you're hair is starting to turn purple again," he said as I pulled away, looking at my hair. I sighed and changed it back again.

"I never did find out what purple meant," I said as he shrugged.

"Who knows?" he said as the bell rang, signifying that lunch was over. Well, I had a free period, might as well spend it in the library doing research for the mission. I got up and he looked at me. Damn him, his eyes just looked so damn pretty! Since when did it start to look like those puppy dog faces Adelia did to get Acacia and I into doing what she wanted us to do?

"Um, I need to head to the library for a bit," I said as I walked out, feeling a bit confused. Why did I suddenly feel the need to squeal like a damned fan girl after seeing him like that? Should I be glad that he's back to being the Draco I knew before Hogwarts or should I be plotting a scheme to get back at him in case this is what I fear? I sighed as I entered the library and snuck into the Restricted Section. You know, for a restricted area, this isn't guarded so well. I felt my cheeks warm up again at the mere thought of what happened earlier. Shit, don't tell me that dormant girly side of me is coming back! I looked around a bit and found the right book for potions and curses that will help me on my mission. Fantastic! This will make a lovely addition to my book collection! I pulled out my wand and some random book that I shoved in bag in case of times like these. I didn't need it anymore anyways, but this would be a lovely trade off. I switched the book covers so the book that I wanted was the same random book I traded in. I quickly left the Restricted Section, only to bump into Malfoy again. Was he following me or something?

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" I asked as in a whisper, hiding the book even deeper in my bag discreetly.

"I have a free period too, so I thought of doing some research for the task. Care to join me?" he asked as I mentally slapped myself. Right, how could have I forgotten that he had the same classes as me too, so that included the free periods too. I shrugged nonchalantly, not really caring anyways because in the end, I'll be the one to kill Dumbledore, not him.

"Two heads are better than one I guess, so sure, I'll join you," I said. Yeah, better be on your guard Malfoy, because I'll be making it my second mission to find out your weaknesses. Just because I'm working with you doesn't mean I'll play fair. I'm way ahead of you in this game, but I just want to see what you have planned to know exactly what to avoid if it backfires. He took my hand and led me to an empty table. I set my stuff down and looked around for another book to use. I found a book on spells that was just as effective as curses and how to apply them. Hm, seems innocent enough to check out from the library without suspicions from Madam Pince. I brought it back with me to the table and started reading. I noticed him come back and stare at me as I continued reading. What, was there something on my face?

"Malfoy, isn't there something you should be doing right now instead of staring at me?" I asked as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry...it's just I only realized how beautiful you look when you're reading," he said as I hid my already red face behind the book I was reading. Where the bloody hell did that come from? He's been insulting me for four years and now he's complimenting me? Something is majorly wrong with this situation.

"G...get to reading Malfoy...w-we have to research for the task at hand and dillydallying won't get any of it done," I said, trying to refrain from stuttering. What exactly is he trying to pull? Did someone pour some messed up potion in his pumpkin juice that made him like this?

"Please, call me Draco," he said as he opened a book. I couldn't handle being here anymore (not because of his compliments, it was because it was getting too cold in the library) and packed up my belongings and briskly walked out before he could stop me. As soon as I left the library, I ran in no particular direction until I had to stop to catch my breath and calm my racing heart. Just when I thought I was safe, the cow shows up. I shake my head as she walks up to me and aimed to slap my face. I grabbed her wrist and threw her down on the ground with her hands tied behind her back. Yes, I was super ninja like that with my wand.

"Whatever your slutty tactics are they're not going to work," she screamed as I rolled my eyes.

"Just what the hell are you talking about, you dimwitted bimbo?" I said as she glared at me.

"What the hell are you planning? One day you and Draco despise each other, the next you're all friends and he can't stop talking about you! Why would you steal him away from me?" she exclaimed as I laughed.

"Yeah, because he is so worth stealing from you, you stupid witch. Or, maybe he's realized that you are an idiot after all. Can't blame him, you really aren't the brightest crayon in the box," I said as she glared at me.

"Don't you dare use your slutty charms on him," she hissed as I laughed even more.

"Or what? I'm not the one on the ground with my hands tied behind my back," I said.

"Or I'll..." she said as she got interrupted by Acacia kneeling down by her and grabbed her hair.

"You'll what? Hex her into oblivion? As if. You don't have the guts, nor the intelligence to do anything like that," Acacia said as she tugged the cow's hair, causing the cow to scream as Zabini and Adelia stood by Acacia.

"Try and poison her, you'll have the whole Slytherin house against you. After all, you harmed their princess. If word gets out that you threatened her, well, I can't say your popularity status will remain intact," Zabini said as Adelia nodded.

"That and you'll have us coming after you. I'm pretty sure the entire Malfoy family will be after you as well...especially Bellatrix," Adelia said as the bimbo shivered and started crying silently. Acacia let go of Pansy and undid the ties in her hands, seeing her as no threat anymore but remained by my side, just in case. I saw Draco come in the area and looked at me then at Pansy as he rushed by my side.

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" he asked as I shook my head.

"No, just a couple of threats, but we took care of it," I said as he glared at Pansy.

"What did she tell you?" he said as Acacia patted his back.

"Well, she threatened to harm our princess if she got close to you," Acacia said as Draco shook his head.

"If I were you Pansy, you'll leave Mindiella alone unless you want to suffer the Cruciatus Curse from Acacia and Aunt Bella," he said.

"But Drakie..."she said as he glared at her, staying by my side as well.

"Look, we never went out. I never told you we were in the first place. So pop that damn dream of yours where we will ever go out because it will never happen. If you can't get a hint well then damn, you are stupid," he said as she cried and ran away. Whoa, okay, now I seriously think there is something wrong in this whole thing...I dunno what it is, but I know there is. I murmur my thanks and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

I wandered around the school, deep in thought on what had just happened earlier. Seriously, I was starting to doubt this entire thing, I mean, taking what Pansy had said into account, it did seem weird for him to ask to start over and be friends again. This was Malfoy we were talking about, not some other wimp for brains in this dump. I sighed and ended up in the Owlery, my second most favorite place in Hogwarts. It was my second because from here, it had the most amazing view, after the Astronomy Tower of course. I looked out and smiled at the wondrous sight. However, the bell rang again, marking the end of my free time. I quickly ran downstairs and headed to my next class. I fell back into routine of doing nothing but paying attention in class. The one thing that fell out of the norm since the past four years was Malfoy taking the liberty of sitting next to me in every class. Finally, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, I gave up and just started to daydream. Huh, there is something upsetting the balance, I never daydream in my favorite class...second to Potions, but now that my godfather is teaching DADA, it became my first favorite. I felt a tap on my shoulder as I turned around to see Snape there.

"Mindi, what's wrong? You seem to be unwell," he whispered as I sighed.

"Just tired I guess," I lied as he nodded.

"Go to the Hospital Wing and get some rest. I'll have Acacia and Adelia give you the homework later," he said as I nodded and quickly left. The truth is, I just can't seem to know what Malfoy is up to now. I know he's up to something, but what? I can't tell anyone else of my suspicions, but there is something up. I headed down to the Hospital Wing and saw Pomfrey sitting in her office. I knocked on the door as she looked up and saw me. She left her office and came by me.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked as I yawned.

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy and Professor Snape sent me down here to get some rest, is that okay with you?" I said as she nodded and took my temperature. I'm really getting the hang of this acting thing.

"Well, you don't have a temperature, but I suppose you haven't been sleeping much. Please get some rest now," she said as I nodded and laid down on the bed and fell asleep after charming the curtains to not open to anyone else but Acacia, Adelia, and Pomfrey. Hey, I'd like to not be bothered when I'm sleeping and besides, why would anyone need to bother me?

*_It was night and as usual, I was up in my room on the balcony watching the stars and the moon. I found it fascinating how beautiful the night sky was and just how majestic the entire surroundings of the manor from here. I just __feel at ease whenever I'm out here. I sighed as I felt someone come up to me._

"_Mindi, why aren't you downstairs, celebrating your birthday? This is after all, your night," Acacia said as I turned around to face her._

"_I'm sorry, I'll join you downstairs. Sorry for worrying you," I said as she shook her head._

"_It's okay, although Malfoy seemed more concerned than the rest of us," she said as I got mad._

"_Yeah? Well he should be for what he did!" I exclaimed._

"_Mindi, what did he do?" she asked as I looked at her, feeling the waterworks to come at any moment._

"_He..." *_

I woke up to someone gently slapping my face.

"Oi, princess, wake up!" Acacia said I opened my eyes a bit. Damn it, bad timing Acacia, I was just about to find out what that idiotic bastard does on my birthday!

"Stop it Acacia, she's starting to wake up, look," Adelia whispered as I sat up and rubbed my eyes a bit. I opened them again and saw Adelia, Acacia, Zabini, and Malfoy there. Okay, what the hell is he doing here?

"What time is it?" I asked as Acacia sighed and sat down by me.

"It's almost dinner time, oh, and you got a package from your parents earlier by owl. I put it in your room," Adelia said. Mum probably received word of the ball this Friday and sent me a gown to wear. She always seems to know when the balls are...is someone telling her when it is or something?

"Oh, and here's your homework for DADA princess," Acacia said, handing me my textbook and a roll of parchment.

"An essay I suppose?" I asked as I got up and stretched.

"Yeah, I wrote the topic on top of the parchment for you," she said as I nodded.

"Why is everyone here? I mean, I enjoy the company, but I was only tired, not missing school for a week," I said, shoving the textbook and parchment in my bag.

"Well, you see, originally Snape only sent me and Adelia to give you your homework, because we're your best friends and all. Zabini tagged along because he didn't hear about you being sent here so he thought something happened to you and Malfoy...well I dunno why he's here either," she said, looking over at Malfoy.

"Yeah, why are you here anyways?" Adelia asked.

"She might have seen something," he said as I sighed. Yes, I did, I know you're up to something, you dimwitted prick. Just what the hell are you planning on doing 3 months from now on my birthday that will piss me off? Whatever it is, you'll have hell to pay anyways.

"No, I didn't see anything. I haven't seen anything for a couple days now, maybe nothing needs my immediate knowledge yet," I lied as Zabini took my bag from me. Being a gentleman now, Zabini? Is this what you're going to do to impress Acacia?

"Let's go to the common room," he suggested as Acacia nodded.

"Yeah, it feels kind of stuffy here," she said as I nodded and followed them out. It was silent on the way to the common room, which was unusual since there would always be something that disrupted the silence. And that was when we heard it.

"Oh my gosh, Draco and Mindiella? Together?" a fourth year said as her friends murmured in disgust.

"I heard that she practically threatened to kill Pansy if Draco didn't go out with her," her friend said as I clenched my fists.

"She's got Zabini wrapped around her finger, and now Draco? She is Slytherin's princess, a slut," another girl said as I couldn't take it anymore.

"You idiotic bimbos, if you're going to insult me, at least have the decency to say it in my face instead of hiding behind whispers, you cowards!" I exclaimed as Acacia glared at them.

"Yeah, well how about this then, you are a slut, and I'm willing to put a hundred galleons that you have slept with every guy in this place," the first girl said as I pulled out my wand as did the others. Are you sure you aren't confusing me for that ugly bimbo you're worshiping right now, you self-centered tramp?

"Our princess? You really think our princess is a slut like you? Suffer the consequences you idiotic bimbo! _Sectumsempra!" _Acacia exclaimed.

"_Protego_!" the girl exclaimed as one of her minions pointed her wand at Acacia.

"_Stupefy!_" the girl exclaimed as it bounced off, thanks to Adelia's quick thinking of using Protego on us as well.

"You evil cow, _Crucio!_" I said as she fell to the ground. My hands shook in horror as I dropped my wand. No...I used that...I've never resorted to Unforgivable Curses before in my life...why now? I looked and saw the shock on everyone's face. Who wouldn't be shocked? Even I was shocked, and I'm the one that did it! I couldn't handle it anymore as I ran away from them, hearing whispers.

'_Obliviate...obliviate...obliviate...obliviate!'_ I exclaimed in my head, hoping everyone that wasn't Acacia, Adelia, Zabini, or Malfoy would forget about what they just saw. I couldn't get in trouble now...not now. I couldn't believe I just did the Cruciatus Curse...and on school grounds nonetheless! I made it to the safety of the Slytherin common room and ran into the room I was sharing with Malfoy after giving the password. I laid down and stared at the ceiling. I've never resorted to using any of those three before...Sure, my parents are Death Eaters, but I was a good girl (in my own way, not like the way you'd expect a good girl to be, but a good Death Eater...well until now anyways)! I would never resort to it! This is a shock to me...how am I going to ever forget that? I heard the door open as I turned to face the wall.

"Frey? Are you okay?" a voice asked. Oh yeah, I just performed the Cruciatus Curse, bird for brains, I'm totally fine...what the hell does it look like to you? No, I'm not fine!

"No," I whispered as I felt someone sit on my bed.

"Frey, about what happened earlier...it was an accident...you didn't mean to resort to that. It's not your fault, it was that fourth year's fault," Malfoy said as I shook a bit, feeling the waterworks come.

"No, she didn't make me use it on her, I used it, knowing fully well what would happen when I did," I whispered, silently crying as he rubbed my back.

"Um...it'll be fine..er...Acacia and Adelia removed that memory from everyone who saw it..so uh...you won't get in trouble with Snape or Dumbledore..so please...don't cry," he said as I smiled a bit at the thought of Draco awkwardly trying to make me better. I sat up and hugged him, resting my head on his shoulder. Yeah yeah, I know what you're thinking, if I hated him so much, why was I hugging him? Well, I needed someone to cheer me up and he's the only one available at the moment.

"Thank you Ma...I mean Draco," I whispered as silent tears fell.

"No problem Frey," he said, stroking my hair as I finally stopped crying later and let go of him.

"We don't mention this again...ever," I said, going to the bathroom to wash my face. After all evidence of me crying was removed, I got out and sat down on my bed, doing my homework as Malfoy was doing who knows what on his side of the room, but it was quiet, and I didn't really care as long as I got my peace and quiet. I finally finished the last bit of the essay and started read where I left off in my favorite novel.

"Uh Frey, about Friday..." he said as I looked up from my book.

"Yeah? What about Friday?" I asked.

"Will you..." was all he said before the door opened and Acacia and Adelia sat by me.

"Uh princess, you left your wand..." Acacia said, handing me my wand.

"Thanks Acacia," I said as Adelia patted my head.

"Don't worry, they don't remember anything about earlier, we made sure to erase every single detail they saw," she said as I nodded.

"Well, come on you two, it's dinner time," Acacia said as I placed a bookmark on my spot and got up. Draco shook his head and followed us to the Great Hall.

"What were you about to say?" I asked as he looked at me, then up ahead.

"No, it's nothing, forget about it," he said as I shrugged and caught up with Adelia and Acacia and joined in on their conversation. The conversation continued on until we finally finished dinner and went back to the common room as Acacia and Adelia left to go finish their homework while Draco went off to study. I sighed and got up and was about to go in the room when I felt someone tug my sleeve. I turned around and saw Zabini. Oh crap, what is it now?

"Hey, Mindi...um about Friday, I was wondering if you'd be my date to the Slytherin ball?" Zabini asked as I mentally banged my head against the wall. Why me? Why now?

"I thought you fancied Acacia?" I asked as he blushed.

"Y..you noticed?" he stuttered as I smiled a bit.

"Of course, but no worries, I didn't tell Acacia...I don't think she's noticed either." I said as he smiled a bit.

"Well, yeah, I do fancy her, but I'm scared of asking her," he said as I shook my head.

"A Slytherin? Afraid of asking a girl out? Sure, she's some sort of Bellatrix replica, but she's a good person Zabini. I'm sure she fancies you as well," I said as he looked at me, with hope in his eyes.

"You really think so Mindi?" he asked as I nodded.

"Of course. Now go ask her before someone else does," I said as he nodded and walked away as I shook my head and opened the door to see Draco fall down. Looks like someone got caught in the act of eavesdropping.

"Uh...this isn't what it looks like..." he said as I looked at him.

"Oh how far they have fallen...Draco Malfoy, eavesdropping on me?" I asked as I saw a tinge of red on his face before he turned away from me.

"So...uh Zabini asked you to go to the Slytherin ball with him?" he asked nonchalantly. Yeah, what's it to you?

"Yep, but we all know he was only going to try and get Acacia jealous. Not going to happen in this lifetime, she'd hex him," I said as I took out a change of clothes to change into in the bathroom.

"Mindi?" he asked as I headed to the bathroom.

"Hm? What is it?" I asked as he took a deep breath.

"Would you be my date for the Slytherin ball? I know that we're friends, but seeing as all the boys here are downright disgusting and perverted or downright stupid I was hoping we could go together for your safety," he said as I looked at him incredulously. Wait, did he just ask me to go to the Slytherin ball...with him? We never went together! Not even back when we were friends! He went with Pansy and I went with Adelia and Acacia, but now he's asking me?

Somewhere in the world, something terrible happened for the devil spawn Draco Malfoy asked me to the ball.


	9. Chapter 9

_~Flashback of Chapter 8~_

_Somewhere in the world, something terrible happened for the devil spawn Draco Malfoy asked me to the ball._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Wait, what?" I asked, staring at him wide-eyed. This wasn't happening...it's some nightmare! Wake up Mindi...come on! Wake up already!

"Didn't you hear me the first time Frey? I asked you if you wanted to be my partner to the damned Slytherin Ball," he said, running his hand through his hair. Damn,no need to PMS on me ferret boy.

"Well maybe I don't want to go with you," I said as he glared at me. Why should I have to suffer so early on? Plus, aren't you worried about your damned reputation? Wouldn't being seen with weird old me ruin that?

"Is that a yes or a no?" he asked as I sighed. Well, how bad can this get? Surely he won't try any funny business if I went as his partner, right? He'd draw a crowd on himself! But then again, Malfoy was always the attention seeker, what would make this any different?

"Ugh, I have no other choice but to go with you," I said as I slammed the bathroom door and locked it. I didn't know what to do, I mean I have now signed my death certificate and dug my own grave by agreeing to go to the ball with him. I quickly changed and left the bathroom, put away my uniform and went out to the common room and sat down on one of the sofas to think. There are times when I wish I could just fly away from here...now would be one of those times. But what can I do? I guess sooner or later the rest of the Slytherins would expect their prince and princess to go to ball together, but why should I have to waste such a good evening with such a horrible git? I sighed and felt someone tap my shoulder as I looked up and saw Acacia standing there.

"What's wrong princess? You seem down," she said as I shrugged. Tell me, who wouldn't be down after being asked by that idiotic git to be his partner? Sure, I could have declined, but who would I have gone with? We don't really have that many choices in guys here to be my partner, at least Malfoy can be a gentleman if he tried hard enough. Hm, maybe I'll have Acacia threaten him to be a gentleman or suffer the Cruciatus Curse...

"He asked me to go to ball with him," I said as she gasped in shock.

"He has the nerve to ask you? But this has never happened before! He's only gone with other girls before, namely Pansy! I wonder what he's trying to pull...can't even get a peaceful gathering without some crazy stunt being pulled, can we?" she asked as I sighed.

"I know...and that worries me," I said as she leaned against the wall.

"It will be fine princess. If he tries any funny business, I'll hex him and owl Bella to tell her what he did so that she can deal with him during the holidays," she said as I smiled.

"Thanks Acacia. So, who are you going with to ball?" I asked as she blushed a bit.

"W...what makes you think I'm going with anyone? I'm too busy protecting you to even consider getting a partner," she said as I laughed.

"Is it Zabini?" I asked as she blushed a darker red. Right on target!

"You'll never shut up unless I tell you, huh?" she asked.

"Of course not! So, are you going with him then?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yeah...he asked me earlier when I came down chasing some crazy fifth year out because I hexed her ex-boyfriend for being an idiot after hitting on Adelia," she said as I shook my head. Poor Adelia, she had too many admirers after her, she needs to get a boyfriend and fast.

"Where's the idiot now?" I asked as she shrugged.

"Probably still in the hospital wing. If it's not you I have to worry about, it's Adelia. Can't you two find decent guys here to be your boyfriend so I can stop worrying about you two?" she asked as I shrugged.

"Not all of us are as lucky as you finding Zabini. Some of us just can't seem to find the right guy yet," I said as she sighed and pulled me in for a hug. This was unusual...she never gives us hugs...she considers it a weakness or something along the lines of that...so why was she hugging me?

"Zabini and I aren't going out princess," she said as I laughed.

"Yeah, but you fancy him, don't you?" I asked as she looked away, her face flaming up again.

"I don't know where you get that from princess, you have no proof," she said as I shook my head.

"But alas, I do. You blush when he's around you," I said as she sighed in resignation. Yay! I win!

"Okay, so I do fancy him, but what makes you think he fancies me?" she asked. Sorry, I can't tell you, that's Zabini's job to do, not mine. We watched the fire a bit until we heard the door open as we looked up and saw Malfoy. Oh great, what did he want now?

"Frey, it's getting late, you should go to bed," he said as Acacia glared at him.

"Who gave you the title of bossing her around? You're not her mum the last time I checked Malfoy," she said. That would be horrible if he was my mum...I don't even want to think about it.

"It's fine Acacia, I'm tired anyways. I'll talk to you tomorrow," I said as she nodded as I got up. She gave me another hug as I hugged her back. We let go and I went to the room. He left the room, I guess wanting to talk to Acacia or something and I grew curious. What could those two possibly talk about? I sighed and put my ear against the door to listen to them.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Acacia asked as I made sure to keep my presence unaware to those two even with the door blocking them from knowing that I was listening.

"So I hear you and Zabini are going to ball together? Well, seeing as who you are, I can't blame you for having your standards so low," he said as I heard a blow land on the door. Oh damn, you shouldn't have said that Malfoy...but I'm not going to waste my time saving your arrogant behind.

"It's none of your business, Malfoy. And I heard from Mindi that you asked her. I thought you found her...hm...what was the description you gave us our second year...oh that's right! Downright disgusting and ugly second to that Weasley girl and Mudblood Granger. Oh! And you also called her a moody freak of nature, so what gives Malfoy? Are you planning something?" she asked as I shuddered at the recall of those memories that I did my best to lock up.

"I know I said all those mean things to her and I know I can't make up for what I did so shut up and hear me out Acacia," he said as I heard a smack. Ooh! You just got slapped Malfoy!

"You don't tell me what to do, you insufferable git!" she exclaimed.

"Oh forget it! I was going to ask you what's Mindi's favorite flower but I can see that I am right, you are manner-less, which is a surprise since you come from a family with such class. Didn't your mother teach you anything?" he asked as I shook my head. He's just asking for murder isn't he? If he wanted to know my favorite flower he could have just asked me instead of looking for a fight with Acacia. He knows her reputation more than anyone else in this house!

"I'll have you know that my mother did teach me my manners! She taught me that if you should be an insufferable git to me or to Adelia and Mindi, I have the right to punish you for it. And you used to call yourself Mindi's best friend...you don't even know her favorite flower! You're a disgrace Malfoy. For your information she doesn't necessarily care what kind of flower you give her but her preference is begonia. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to bed, oh and here, read up on flowers or something. I know there's more meaning to you asking me about her favorite flower, that and maybe you can learn a thing or two about flowers," Acacia said as I ran to my bed and pulled the covers over me to make it seem like I had fallen asleep. Which was a good idea because right as I settled in the door opened and Malfoy walked in.

"I have to read this rubbish? It was just a simple question of what her favorite flower was, not a sign that I needed to learn about flowers. Load of rubbish, that's what it is," he said as he tossed it on his desk from what I heard. I concentrated on falling asleep and drowned everything else out.

I woke up later and saw that it was still dark, but I saw light come from Malfoy's part of the room. I turned a bit and saw him reading and occasionally writing something. He couldn't possibly be reading that dreaded book Acacia gave him, could he?

"What are you doing Malfoy? It's late in the night and you're still up," I said as I yawned.

"It's none of your business Frey, go to sleep," he said as I got up and smacked him on the head as I looked over his shoulder and almost laughed.

"I don't have to listen to you. I can't believe you're reading this! Wait until Crabbe and Goyle get a load of this!" I exclaimed as he glared at me.

"You wouldn't dare..." he said as I laughed.

"Are you seriously doubting me if I would tell everyone or not? Malfoy, this is perfect blackmail material! What makes you think I won't tell anyone anything?" I asked as he sighed.

"Mindi, if you don't tell anyone, I promise to be nothing but a gentleman to you on Friday," he said as I contemplated a bit. That did sound oh so very tempting. That would mean I'd have nothing to worry about. Actually if you think about it, I could use this to my advantage and never have to worry about him pulling any pranks on me anymore! I knew it, he's too vain to worry about his reputation and I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but I'm actually glad that he is, otherwise this wouldn't work.

"Fine," I said as I went back to my bed and fell asleep again.

*_I sighed and continued to look at the stars. My birthday was ruined and it was all thanks to that idiotic git. I will make him pay for this. I swear it, even if it will be the last thing I do._

"_Mindiella, are you sure about this? Are you sure you heard right about what he said? I mean, you guys just became friends again and now you're going to hate him again?" Adelia said as I glared at her._

"_Does it look like I'm joking? I'm getting my revenge. I heard what he said and everything was a lie! I'm getting my revenge and that's final," I said as I stomped away from her. He was going to get it I'm sure I'll ruin him, just like he ruined me...again. I gave him his second chance and he took that for granted. Oh yeah, say good-bye to your damned reputation Malfoy._*

I woke up and looked around. Just what exactly did he do to me? I sighed in frustration and quickly got up to go get changed in the bathroom. I let my hair fall down to my shoulders in chocolate brown curls and turned my eyes blue and got out of the bathroom to see Malfoy asleep, with his head resting on the open book that he was reading last night. I sighed and fixed my bed and quickly got out before he woke up and left for the girl's dormitories upstairs and saw that everyone was still asleep. I shook my head and ran back downstairs and decided to do some research before breakfast in the library. I left the common room quietly but then realizing that it wasn't sunrise yet I smiled and made my way up to the Astronomy Tower before I missed it. I finally made it to the top and smiled. I didn't miss it after all, it just started, which was great for me. A great way to start a new day is to watch the beautiful sunrise while the rest of the world is asleep. I smiled and watched it lighten up the dark sky and as soon as the magnificent view was finished I decided it was time to go back to the dormitory. I sighed and slowly made my way back to the common room and looked around. Wow, for a time so early in the morning, this place sure got hectic fast. All of the furniture were upside-down and...well let's just say it was very chaotic.

"You damned ferret! What did you do to our princess? Why isn't she here?" Acacia exclaimed pounding on the door of the shared dorm.

"I already told you, you damned witch I don't know where she is! If I did, do you really think this would be happening?" a muffled voice answered,causing Acacia to kick the door.

"You murdered her, didn't you? And to hide the evidence you probably transfigured her dead body so she'd be hiding under our noses and you'd come up with some sleazy excuse of her being sent home for the rest of the term!" Acacia exclaimed as Professor Snape barged in the common room.

"Acacia, Adelia, what is the meaning of all this chaos so early in the morning?" he asked as Adelia turned around.

"Well, you see, we think Draco murdered Mindi," Adelia said as Snape looked at her.

"How can Draco murder her if she's standing right here?" he asked, gesturing to me.

"Mindi/Princess!" Adelia and Acacia exclaimed as they hugged me.

"Hi," I said as Acacia pulled away.

"Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you! We thought that arrogant git murdered you," Acacia said, glaring at me.

"I've been in the Astronomy Tower watching the sunrise," I said as Malfoy barged out of the dorm.

"Next time keep your pets in place, I couldn't even sleep with all their racket," he said as I glared at him.

"They're not my pets Malfoy, they're my friends...but of course you wouldn't know that considering you don't have any except those bumbling baboons you call your friends, but they don't have a brain so they'll listen to what you say. Now those are what I consider pets Malfoy," I spat as Acacia laughed.

"Would you like your check? Because I believe you just got served a silver platter full of burn Malfoy!" Acacia said giving me a high five as Adelia giggled off to the side. Even Snape couldn't hide his smile at that and gave me a pat on the shoulder. Malfoy gave me one last glare before leaving the dormitory after "accidentally" bumping into me. That git is going to suffer sooner or later.


	10. Chapter 10

After that little incident the rest of the week went by smoothly and before we knew it, Friday morning was upon us. I sighed and got up and left to go to the girl's dormitories waiting for Acacia and Adelia to get up. It was decided that should I get up early, I was to head to their room and wait for them to wake up. It was better than being bored in the common room. I say that only because I can prank the cow in her sleep and she never suspects a thing because Adelia and Acacia wakes up way before her and we could leave before she even notices us. I sighed and leaned against the wall, thinking about nothing in particular. I hate waking up earlier than them, it left me with nothing to do. I heard someone move and saw Adelia getting up.

"Good morning Mindi," she yawned as I smiled a bit.

"Hey sleepy head," I said as she smiled.

"Ready for tonight?" she asked getting up and fixing her bed with a wave of her wand.

"No, not really, but I guess I'll have to deal with it won't I?" I asked as she sighed and sat down on her bed.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said as I shook my head.

"Anyways, who are you going with to ball?" I asked as she went to get changed in the bathroom.

"Oh, I'm going with Nott," she said as I looked in her general direction. Adelia, going with Nott? Yeah, this night isn't going to end well for any of us...mostly Acacia. I wonder if Acacia knows yet?

"Why are you going with Nott?" I asked as she came out and sat by me.

"He asked me and I couldn't bring myself to say no," she said as Acacia woke up.

"What's going on? Who couldn't you bring yourself to say no to Adelia?" Acacia stretched, getting up and being dressed with a wave of her wand and fixed her bed in the same wave.

"Nott asked me to go to ball with him," Adelia said as Acacia dropped the vase which she had been planning to move.

"You did what now? Out of all the guys here, you agreed to going with Nott?" Acacia exclaimed as Adelia winced.

"But, Acacia, he'll be a perfect gentleman," she said as Acacia laughed.

"Yeah, he'll totally be a perfect gentleman...the day Potter dies maybe!" Acacia said as I sighed.

"No worries, I'll keep an eye on them," I suggested as Acacia looked at me.

"If you're occupied with that, how are you keeping Malfoy in line then?" she said as I looked down. She raised a good point, I can't do both and still have a good time, but Adelia is my friend and I don't want to see her hurt.

"No matter, it's time we should head down to the Great Hall for breakfast," Acacia said as Adelia and I got up and left the girl's dormitory together with Acacia. We took our usual seats and ate our breakfast as Zabini joined us later with Malfoy and his usual lackeys by him. I thought for sure that after Malfoy joined our group, his cronies wouldn't follow him anymore...but I guessed wrong I suppose. I ignored him and went back to reading about what was going to be covered in Defense Against the Dark Arts today.

"Well, there goes our princess again," Acacia said as I rolled my eyes. Just because I was reading didn't change the fact that I could hear them.

"She better not embarrass me during the ball tonight by reading like that Mudblood Granger," Malfoy said as Adelia threw a bread roll at him.

"She won't, but you better not pull any crazy stunts on her either," Adelia said, glaring at him.

"If you do, my tongue might just slip and say the Cruciatus Curse," Acacia said as I finished reading the chapter and got up to head to my first class. I was actually surprised that I had beaten Granger here. Usually she'd already be here, but oh well. I pulled out my Ancient Runes textbook and started reading until I felt someone sit next to me. Knowing it was Malfoy, I continued on reading until he took the book away from me. I sighed and glared at him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked as he put the book down.

"It's rude to read when someone wants to talk to you," he replied as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well I'm sure a git is an exception to that rule," I snapped back as he glared at me.

"Well it sucks for me as much as it does to you, I mean I'm talking to the moodiest freak of nature in this school," he spat as I clenched my fists.

"So glad you've noticed! I'd like to applaud you on your recent accomplishment but I'm sure you had help. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll sit somewhere else before you catch it," I said, getting my book and sitting somewhere else. I was saved by the rest of class coming in and class starting. I just hope that he wouldn't act like a total prick tonight at the Slytherin ball or I'll just gladly tell the entire Slytherin house about what he was reading lately. I started to doze off in class and didn't come back to reality until class had ended. I quickly packed up my stuff after writing the assignment down and headed out, only to bump into someone...that someone being Malfoy. When will he ever leave me alone?

"Frey, just the person I needed to talk to," he said as I pushed him away from me.

"Bugger off Malfoy, I have classes I'd like to attend today," I said as he sighed and waved his wand as a white begonia appeared in his hand and gently put it in my hair.

"I'm sorry about earlier during breakfast," he said as I glared at him.

"Oh are you now? Well, prove it to me," I said as we started heading down to class.

"How can I prove it to you?" he asked as I smiled evilly.

"Today, during break, most of the Slytherins will be in the common room. If you are truly sorry, you'll ask me out and apologize for all the times you humiliated me throughout the four years we had this feud," I said as he stopped walking for a bit. Surprised? Yeah, that's what I thought. Let's see if you really are willing to do that to your own reputation. I finally reached my next class as he caught up with me.

"Fine, I will," he said as I smiled and walked in.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The rest of classes went by pretty fast and it was finally lunch time. I finished my lunch as Acacia and Adelia came and sat next to me.

"Hey, what's this all of a sudden...you managed to owl every single Slytherin to be in the common room for break what's the deal?" Acacia asked as I smiled evilly.

"Oh you'll see, just be there," I said as Acacia smiled and patted my back.

"Ah, it's one of your evil master plans huh?" she said as I nodded and got up.

"Well, I'm going to be in the common room and finish up my homework," I said as I ran down to the Slytherin common room. I sat down and got to work on my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay and finish up my Potions work. As soon as I was done, I realized that it was already break time and all the Slytherins were slowly piling in the common room as Acacia and Adelia sat next to me. Malfoy came in and walked up to face me.

"What is it Draco?" I asked kindly as Acacia and Adelia gave me weird looks. Don't worry guys, you'll see where I'm going with this.

"I have something to say to you. I want to tell you I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you and your friends for the past four years," he said as Acacia and Adelia looked shocked. Well, they have a right to be surprised. Malfoy apologizing in public was a pretty shocking thing to see. It's never been done before.

"Oh my, why it's quite okay. But I'm sure that's not what else you wanted to tell me, is it?" I asked trying my best not to laugh at his reaction.

"You're right, I also wanted to ask you if you would find it in your busy schedule to be my date to the Slytherin ball this evening. I would be honored if you would let me escort you," he said as Adelia and Acacia fainted from shock. I sighed and cast the Aguamenti spell on them as they woke up. The rest of the Slytherins broke out in whispers as I pretended to think about it.

"Hm, well my schedule is empty, you're in luck, I'll be your partner," I said as I heard screams from his fan club and a couple thuds as they fainted. I got up and walked up to the girl's dormitories and started laughing. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Acacia and Adelia stare at me wide-eyed.

"How did you get him to do that?" Adelia asked as I smiled.

"You just have to play your cards right," I said as Acacia laughed and stuck her hand out.

"High five princess!" she said as I smiled and gave her a high five. Adelia shook her head and smiled as well. The bell rang, signaling the start of my last class for the day. I headed down straight to class and decided to not pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Eh, it didn't matter anyways, it was just a continuation of yesterday's lesson. I sighed and started writing randomly on a piece of parchment as class went on. An hour passed and the bell rang again, signifying the end of class. I quickly ran out of the classroom and headed straight back into the Slytherin common room. As soon as I got there I found all the Slytherin 5th-7th years rushing up their dormitories to get ready for ball. I sighed and went into the shared room with Malfoy and got my dress out. There was no way I was staying in here and changing in front of him. I'm going to be getting ready in the Room of Requirement with Acacia and Adelia and just conceal ourselves from the rest of the students on our way back. I left the room and found Acacia and Adelia waiting for me outside.

"Thank goodness we found that Room of Requirement last year huh? The girl's dormitories are too crowded to get anything done!" Adelia said as we started heading down to the Room of Requirement.

"Man, girls nowadays are so anxious and hassled...This ball really changes a girl's personality for the entire day," Acacia said as I shrugged.

"Well they all want to impress their dates and keep their reputation in society. The way they are seen publicly affects that," I said.

"Then why aren't you like them?" Adelia asked as I shrugged.

"I guess I just don't give a damn about my reputation in society. It's just a waste of energy anyways, considering the fact that my parents and Malfoy's parents are close friends, our reputation is pretty impressive. And you know I was never one to give a damn about what other people think of me," I said.

"Well that and it's assumed that you and that idiotic ferret will marry each other in the future," Acacia said as I shivered in disgust. Don't remind me of that very possibility. Knowing my parents, they already promised me off to them on the day of my birth.

"Yeah," I said as we reached the Room of Requirements and thought about the kind of room that we needed. The door opened and revealed the most beautiful dressing room ever known to exist complete with everything that is needed. We went to the separate rooms available and got changed. I put the gown on, fixed my hair and make-up and looked at myself in the mirror. Satisfied with the results, I walked out of the room and sat down on a loveseat available to wait for Acacia and Adelia to finish. A few minutes later and Acacia came out and looked at me.

"What? Did I do the make-up wrong or something?" I asked as she shook her head.

"No, where's the tiara? You can't go to the ball without it or those idiotic bimbos might think that your giving up your role of being Slytherin princess...hold on, I'll go get it," she said as I sighed. I don't want to wear the blasted thing.

"Acacia, it's just the Slytherin ball...personally I don't really want to be the Slytherin princess anymore anyways..." I said as she flicked my forehead.

"You idiot, it's not that easy to get rid of the title. You can't just decide that one day you don't want to be the princess...but it doesn't mean you can also stop wearing the tiara. What would your mother say?" she asked me as she came back and put the tiara carefully on my head.

"You look beautiful Mindi," Adelia said as she walked out and smiled.

"That goes the same to you and Acacia," I said as Acacia patted my head gently.

"Come now I'm sure the idiots are wondering where we are now," Acacia said as I got up and cast the spell to make us invisible until we get back to the Slytherin common room. I actually just wanted to get away right now rather than face the hell of going to this ball with Malfoy...but it's too late to do anything. After a few minutes of silence we managed to get back to the Slytherin common room and saw that it was transformed into a ballroom. The spell fell as everything stopped with everyone's eyes on us. I ignored the stares and walked off to the side, away from everyone as Adelia and Acacia caught up with their dates. Great, I get stood up by the idiot...this is fantastic...I mean sure, I hate being here let alone being his partner, but it didn't mean that I wanted to be stood up. I heard someone clear their throat as I looked up and saw none other than the git himself.

"My lady, you look beautiful tonight," he said, bowing down in front of me as he reached for my hand and kissed it. I stared at him incredulously after what just happened. Obviously some natural disaster happened in the world or something.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself," I said as he smiled and lead me to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as I nodded and started dancing with him. I guess it did sort of feel nice to be dancing with him. It's been so long since we danced together without fighting every five seconds. I sighed as he looked at me, concern evident in his eyes.

"Am I doing something wrong?" he asked as I shook my head.

"No, you did nothing wrong I was just thinking," I said as he nodded and continued dancing with me. I smiled a bit but then remembered that his kindness would only last until the end of ball. I mentally slapped myself at the thought of that. Since when did I give a damn? I shouldn't care if he's nice or not, I wasn't planning on having a repeat of second year ever again. He stopped dancing which got me out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he shook his head and put something in my hair.

"I knew there was something missing, now you look perfect," he said as I stared at him in disbelief.

"Ma- I mean Draco, are you okay? Did you bump your head? Did someone hex you or something? Let me find that idiot that hex you," I said as he laughed a bit.

"Mindiella, you're being silly! I love you," he said as he hugged me. I pushed him away and looked at him in disbelief. This isn't true...this isn't real!

A/N: to see their dresses and Mindiella's tiara check out my profile. =)


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up screaming and panting for breath. Just what the hell was that? I heard the door burst open as I looked up and saw Acacia and Adelia wielding a baseball bat in one hand and a wand in another.

"What did he do? Can we kill him?" Acacia asked as I shook my head.

"No, it was just a nightmare...I think...what day is today?" I asked as Acacia shook her head.

"Today's Friday afternoon princess...hurry up we have to get ready for the Slytherin ball tonight. Are you sure you're okay? You look really pale...I'm worried we might see right through you one of these days," Acacia said as I hit her shoulder playfully. I'm not that pale, am I? Wait, there's something wrong with this...where was that over-eager git that was here every time to ask if I saw anything?

"That's not funny. I already told you I'm fine, just a horrible nightmare. Anyways, where is that idiotic git?" I asked as Acacia looked around.

"Hm, that's strange...he's not here," Adelia said as I sighed.

"No matter, that just means princess here has the room to herself to prepare," Acacia said as she patted my head.

"But where will you guys go?" I asked as Adelia smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll be back here before the ball starts," she said as I nodded as they both left the room. I sighed and went to look at myself in the mirror. Damn, Acacia was right, I really am too pale. I could pull off being one of the school ghosts or something. I sighed and went back to my room to get dressed. After finally getting the dress on by myself, (which I consider a miracle because of the damn fluffiness that gave me trouble in the first place. What the hell was my mother thinking giving me this dress?) I went straight to fixing my hair and make-up. After everything was done I looked at myself in the mirror. I wonder why I was even trying too hard to be all prettied up for this ball? What was so special about it? I shook my head and went to the my dresser and pulled out an emerald box that held the one thing Acacia would make sure I had on. I opened it and pulled the tiara out and placed it carefully on my head. I really didn't understand this concept...hell I don't even understand how I became the Slytherin princess! When did this even start?

*It was my second year and after last year, I was starting to like it here! Although the only thing that has changed since then was that Draco and I seem to be drifting apart which made me worry. Acacia and Adelia, my two best friends who I met last year told me that he was just being a git, but I don't think that was necessarily true. Draco seemed a teensy bit harsh and whenever I wanted to talk to him, he always had excuses to leave before I could say anything. There was also another thing that seemed a bit different than last year. Everyone seemed to be more polite to me. I asked mother about it and she laughed and said something that I couldn't quite catch. I sighed and walked into the common room and watched the fire a bit. I heard someone come in and sit next to me.

"A galleon for your thoughts?" a voice asked as I looked up and saw Draco there. I smiled and scooted over as he sat down next to me.

"I dunno, it's just people seem to be really different around me and I don't know why..." I said as he chuckled a bit. It's not funny, I'm being serious here Draco!

"Mindi, they see you as the Slytherin princess," he said as I looked at him in confusion.

"What? Why? I'm not of royalty Draco, I'm just Mindiella," I said as he shook his head.

"You match all the qualities of a Slytherin," he said as I looked away.

"Is that why you've started avoiding me Draco?" I asked as he shook his head.

"No...it's because I've been busy with school work you know? Can't let my mother and father down can I?" he said as I shook my head. You're lying I know it.

"Well um, I want to tell you something," I said as he looked at me. I guess it was now or never. There was no avoiding it, I've thought about it for a while now and there was no denying it.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked as I looked at him.

"I...I love you Draco, I think I've been in love with you since before we started Hogwarts," I said as I saw something in his eyes. Disgust? Confusion? Or was it anger?

"You? Ha! Yeah right! Really? You really thought I'd feel the same?" he asked as tears started to fall.

"But Draco, I really do love you...and I thought you'd feel the same I mean we've been friends for who knows how long." I said as he laughed even more.

"You're a freak Frey; I wouldn't ever fall in love with you. I'd sooner fall in love with that Weasley girl or that Mudblood Granger before going to you," he said as I cried more. It was too good to be true...I knew it. But I thought I saw something in his eyes as he said those words to me..what was it? It was a different emotion than the ones I was accustomed to.

"I was born like this Draco...I can't change that, nor can I change the fact that I love you," I said as he laughed harshly.

"Well, good luck with that Frey, because I'm not about to change how I see you, you freak," he said as he walked away. A part of me wanted to kill him for what he said to me, but it was being held back by the part of me that didn't believe he meant what he said. No matter on whether he meant what he said or not, I vow from now on to never ever fall for him again. I wasn't going to be crushed like this anymore and I will make sure of it.*

A loud knock cleared my head as Acacia and Adelia entered and looked at me.

"Um, princess...are you okay?" Acacia said as I looked at her in confusion. Adelia came over and gently wiped my face.

"You've been crying Mindi, what's wrong?" she asked as I shook my head.

"It's this make-up I'm wearing...it irritates my eyes," I said as Acacia tsked and sat by me.

"You didn't do it right again, let me fix it," she said as she cleared my face of all make-up and tears and re-applied the make-up.

"There, now you look absolutely drop dead gorgeous," she said as I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you for always being there for me," I said as Acacia patted my back, awkwardly.

"No problem princess, but what suddenly brought this on?" she asked as I released her and smiled a bit.

"Nothing, just thanking you guys," I said as Adelia and Acacia looked at each other.

"We'll always be there for you," Adelia said as I smiled even more.

"I know," I said as Acacia got up.

"Anyways, come on, we have a ball to get to in the Room of Requirements and three bumbling idiots are waiting for us outside. Now as much as I'd love to keep them waiting, I want to go to this ball now," Acacia said as we walked out of the room and sure enough, Nott, Zabini, and Malfoy were waiting for us.

"What took you so long? We were really thinking of just leaving you behind but Zabini and Malfoy here were being ninnies and continued to whine about waiting for you," Nott said as Acacia clenched her fist. Not the smartest choice of words there Nott...actually, that pissed me off too.

"Oh? Well then since you're so impatient, you can go to the ball alone then," Adelia said as we looked at her in shock. Uh-oh...why do I get the feeling that we lost our Adelia?

"What did you say?" Nott asked as she walked up to him and slapped him in the face.

"Oh you heard me right you nitwit, go to ball by yourself! Apparently you can't be a gentleman and I don't think you should go to this ball as something you are not if you can't even be kind enough to wait for us," she said as Nott was about to retaliate but Malfoy cut in before he could do anything.

"You heard her Nott, leave or it won't be pretty," he said as Nott shrugged him off and left. I looked at Adelia and at Malfoy incredulously. Adelia had warned us before of her split personality but that surprised us. Then there was Malfoy...who actually protected my friend...just what the hell was going on in the world?

"I'm so sorry all of you had to see that part of me," Adelia apologized as Acacia shook her head.

"Are you kidding me, that was bloody brilliant!" Acacia said as Adelia blushed.

"Now now, let's not embarrass Adelia any further and head off to ball already," Zabini said, taking Acacia's hand in his. Acacia blushed and nodded silently. I giggled a bit and watch them start to head out. I smiled and followed them with Adelia, but was stopped by Malfoy.

"Here," he said, as he waved his wand a bit. I pulled out a mirror and saw that he had managed to put some white peonies in my hair.

"What's this for?" I asked as he shrugged.

"It suits your dress," he said as he took my hand and walked out with me as Adelia smiled and walked by my side and started talking to me after we remembered to conceal ourselves from everyone else. There was no way we were explaining it to the rest of the school why the Slytherins were all dressed up. I pulled out my wand and waved it a bit as a narcissus flower appeared in Malfoy's breast pocket. He looked at it then at me.

"What's this for?" he asked as I put my wand away in one of the concealed pockets of the dress.

"It suits the person," I said as we arrived to our destination. We went in and stopped the concealment spell. The room was absolutely gorgeous, decorated in Slytherin colors with hints of black and gold but it was small compared to the dominating green and silver. I found a seat at an empty table and sat down. Eh, might as well get comfortable since I'll be doing nothing while everyone is dancing on the dance floor. I'm not a party person which is also part of the reason why I didn't want to be here. I smiled and looked as Acacia and Zabini started dancing together. I'm happy that she finally got herself a boyfriend, it helped ease my worries a bit. I smiled at the sight as Adelia came and sat by me, removing her heels.

"Hey, you looked lonely here all by your lonesome, where did Draco go?" Adelia asked as I removed my heels as well.

"I don't know and personally I don't even care...as long as he's not planning on giving me problems I don't give a damn if I never see him for the rest of the night," I said as Adelia looked at me.

"Why do I get the feeling that that's not how you really feel?" she asked as I looked at her like she was crazy. That's exactly how I feel, I don't know what you've been eating but you're reading things that don't even exist.

"That's exactly how I feel Adelia, you're getting too hopeful on something that doesn't even exist. I don't fancy him at all and I don't plan to. He's a spoiled prick who is arrogant, vain, and conceited. He thinks that everything revolves around him when it doesn't and he thinks he can get anyone with just a simple snap of his fingers," I said as Adelia sighed.

"But don't you think he's just misunderstood? Maybe the real Draco is just hidden underneath all that," she said as I shook my head.

"I don't care, I won't fall for him again. I learned my lesson and I don't plan on repeating that. Why do you want a repeat of everything that happened second year?" I asked as she looked at me.

"You say that, but I'm starting to wonder who you're really trying to convince now...me or you? I just want you to be happy and I know what he did second year was horrible, but don't you think he's changed?" she asked as she got up and walked to the refreshments table. There was absolutely no way I was going to fall for him again. It was bad enough the first time around...I don't want a repeat. I felt someone grab my hand and lead me to the dance floor. I looked up and saw the devil himself.

"What are you doing? You know fully well that I can't dance you git!" I whispered harshly as he looked at me.

"I know you can't, but it doesn't mean you'll sit down the whole night watching everyone have a good time either. You could always remove your heels and just let me do the dancing. We've always done the dances that way before," he said as I sighed in defeat.

"Fine...my shoes are already off anyways," I said as I let him do the dancing. I must admit, he was a pretty good dancer. I guess it's because of all those dancing classes his mother made him take when we were children. I laughed and ditched those classes as a child to read books in the library or go outside and draw my surroundings. He held me close as I tried my best not to struggle. After all, this was just for the dancing right? We're just doing this as our role of Slytherin prince and princess right? There's no hidden meaning whatsoever because I know the feeling of hatred between us is mutual until recently because he called for the truce, but that's that. Nothing more and nothing less, I think and hope so.

"Are you okay? You seemed a bit pale earlier...you didn't see anything did you?" he asked as I looked at him.

"Why do you care anyways? What's my premonitions to you?" I asked as he shrugged.

"As your friend I think it's okay for me to worry, is it not?" he asked as I looked away.

"I just had a nightmare that's all," I said as I pushed him away and walked away from him. Him worrying about me like this was new, I mean okay, so it is understandable for him to worry about me as a friend, but he's been asking me even throughout the years we were enemies. As soon as he saw that I was quieter than usual he seemed to know that I saw something and would ask me. Just what is he trying to do?


	12. Chapter 12

The night passed on quietly and Malfoy and I talked to each other more, catching up with each other over the years. Adelia and Acacia socialized with the other Slytherins but made sure to stay close enough to me in case anything happened. Malfoy was asked to dance with a few of the girls, but he declined each one, seeming to like my company more. Pansy tried several times to get him to pay attention to her, but he paid her no mind. It actually felt like we were back to the good old days before all the bad stuff happened. I remembered how much I enjoyed being his friend and the times we insulted Parkinson made it that much more fun.

"Mindi why do you suppose Parkinson wants to be our friend so bad?" he asked as I shrugged, taking a sip of butterbeer.

"Maybe she hopes that our popularity or high status will rub off her and earn her some friends because she has none?" I said as he laughed a bit.

"That sounds about right actually. Well how about that, Acacia and Zabini together...who knew it would happen?" he asked as I smiled a bit.

"I actually saw that coming, which was no surprise. Remember how they would usually tease each other when we were younger?" I asked as he smiled a bit at the memory.

"Oh yeah, and then we'd come out and see Acacia on top of Zabini telling him to apologize to her," he said as I giggled a bit.

"Those were the good old days," I said as he took my hand and brought me to dance with him again. I couldn't help but feel at ease around him again. I mean, okay, so after four years of pain and suffering from him, I can easily go back to being at ease with him as if nothing happened between us? Damn him and his skills of making me do that. I noticed him stop dancing partway through and saw that Zabini had cut in.

"Sorry about that Mindi, I think Acacia wanted to talk to him and she insisted that I dance with you for a bit," he said as I shook my head.

"No worries, so I assume you and Acacia are officially together now huh?" I asked as he blushed a bit.

"Yeah, we are. What about you and Draco?" he asked as I laughed a bit.

"What about me and Draco?" I asked as he shrugged.

"I dunno, I was suspecting that since you two were all close to each other earlier that you two would end up together or something," he said as I shook my head.

"No, I don't fancy him anymore Zabini, that was just a childhood thing you know? Since me and him were really close and what not, I guess it just made sense to my 12 year old self that we would end up together," I said as he shook his head. What's that supposed to mean? You really don't believe me when I say I don't fancy him?

"I don't know who you're really trying to convince here Mindi, your mouth says one thing, but your eyes say another. You might want to be careful with that around everybody else or they'll start assuming things that you say aren't true about you and Draco, okay?" he asked as I nodded. The song came to an end as we stopped dancing. I decided to just take my leave and left the place after placing the charm on myself and walked back to the Slytherin common room. I walked back inside the dorm me and Draco shared and started thinking. I thought about what Zabini and Adelia told me. I was sure about what I felt towards Draco right? I mean, I really can't possibly have started to fancy him again. Fancying him again meant disastrous results later on and we just got back to speaking terms civilly again. I shook my head and paced around the room a bit. It's just not possible...no I don't fancy him, they were all talking nonsense. It was just a childhood mistake before. It was a foolish thought and I knew better than that now. I only had one more year in this blasted school before we all went our separate ways I suppose. I shook my head and changed out of this blasted dress, removed all make-up and flashy accessories and went down to the library for some peace and quiet. Once I got there however, I saw Granger. Well, okay, I don't really have a problem with her unlike the other Slytherins it's just that she seemed to find some fault in me for being a Slytherin. Now that it was just us two, I guess I could try and get her to talk to me like she would to a regular person.

"Oh, um, hey Granger, you don't mind if I study here with you, right?" I asked as she looked at me as if I had another head growing out of me or something.

"You want to sit next to a Mudblood like me? What would your twitchy little ferret bodyguard say to that? I mean aren't you their Slytherin princess or whatever?" she asked as I shook my head.

"Malfoy isn't here, now is he? And compared to those idiotic bimbos in the Slytherin house, you're blood is purer than theirs that's for sure," I said as she pulled her stuff off to the side to give me some room.

"I'm sorry, I don't usually like judging people, but you Slytherins seem to make it impossible for me to not judge you," she said as I smiled a bit.

"No worries, let's just start over. Hi, I'm Mindiella Frey," I said as she smiled.

"I'm Hermione Granger, I hope we can be friends," she said as I nodded.

"We can be friends," I said as she went back to doing her homework.

"What will the other Slytherins say to you though? Won't they start hating you or something?" she asked as I shook my head.

"I don't care what they think anyways, I'm the odd one out because I study as much as you apparently. What about Potter and Weasley though? Won't they scold you or something for befriending the Slytherin princess?" I asked as I started on my essay for Potions.

"Hm, they might, but you're not like other Slytherins from what I can tell, so I guess once they get to know you, it won't matter," she said as I concentrated on my essay. No one ever said it was bad to befriend people from other houses. I mean, sure, mum and dad will freak that I'm befriending a Mudblood and maybe sometime in the future a blood-traitor and the Boy Who Lived or something like that, but they'll be okay with it sooner or later right?

"Hermione? Where are you?" a voice called out as Hermione looked up and turned around.

"Over here Harry," she said as I heard footsteps head this way.

"Hermione would you tell Harry that he's talking nonsense about Malfoy being a Death Eater? It's mental for You-Know-Who to make a sixteen year old a Death Eater," another voice piped up as I winced at that. Ha ha, joke's on you because he made two sixteen year olds(well in my case fifteen and a half) Death Eaters.

"Ron you're being daft, You-Know-Who doesn't care about age, just se...Hermione, what's a Slytherin, and not just any Slytherin, but the Slytherin princess doing here?" Harry asked as Ron glared at me. Okay...big mistake trying to befriend people who hate my guts for being in Slytherin.

"Harry, Ron, this is Mindiella, Mindiella, this is Harry and Ron," she said casually as if there was no bad thing about it.

"We know who she is, we're asking you what in the bloody hell you were thinking letting that girl sit here," Ron said as I kept my anger in check.

"I can see that I'm unwelcome here so I'll just take my leave," I said, grabbing my stuff as Hermione stopped me.

"No you won't, these two are just overreacting, now, we'll all calm down and sit here and talk to get to know each other like good friends, okay?" Hermione said, looking at Harry and Ron as they gave up and sat down, keeping their distance from me as if I was some alien from another planet or something.

"Are you here spying for Malfoy or something?" Ron asked, earning a glare from Hermione as I shook my head.

"No, I came here to do some homework with a friend, is that such a bad thing?" I asked as Harry looked at me.

"How would we know that you won't run back to Malfoy and tell him everything?" he asked as I laughed.

"Yeah, like I'll really tell him I sat next to the Boy Who Lived, a blood-traitor, and a Mudblood, no offense Hermione," I said as she shook her head.

"None taken," she said as Harry and Ron still didn't look convinced.

"Besides, you should actually be glad that I'm here, I can help you and Ron with your homework when Hermione won't. After all, I have the same IQ as her," I said as I saw that it took all the will they had to not ask me for help on their essays as Hermione sighed.

"You know you really shouldn't have told them that, now they'll be begging you to do their homework," she said as I laughed.

"It'll be okay Hermione," I said as Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"Fine, we'll see if you're just as good as 'Mione here and have you help us with our D.A.D.A homework. If you are just as good as her, we'll accept you in this group," Ron said as I showed my notes to them.

"There, I'm sure you'll see everything is explained in detail and I know that it will help you," I said as Ron and Harry both started reading through my notes.

"What made you come here and want to be our friend though?" Hermione asked as I shrugged.

"You guys seem to be better company," I said as I went back to doing my essay.

"Mindiella, what are you doing here with _them_?" a voice asked as I looked up and saw...


	13. Chapter 13

**As a Halloween Treat to all my readers! Enjoy and have a Happy Halloween! (Or if you already celebrated it, then hope you had a good one!)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this...if I did, well, it wouldn't have been as awesome as the way J.K. Rowling wrote it and I would be set for life financially, but nope, just a regular teenager fanatic.**

It was Acacia. She found me hanging out with the Golden Trio and of course as soon as she saw Hermione, she frowned in disgust. Oh great, how am I going to explain this to her so that she doesn't end up using the Cruciatus Curse on them on school grounds? I can't have those three hurt, nor can I have Acacia receiving consequences for performing the Cruciatus Curse on them like I know she was so tempted in doing right now. What was I thinking when I thought that they wouldn't come here to check on me and protect me? Oh right, I wasn't thinking that...well that was a stupid move on my part, something that I would make sure never happen again.

"Princess, you could seriously be hanging out with better people. I know the rest of us Slytherins don't like being in libraries, but if you have to resort to hanging out with this poor bunch, I'd walk into this ghastly building any day than have you associate with blood-traitors and Mudbloods. What would your mother say? Did these cowardly, gutless, bunch of nobody Gryffindors come here unannounced in hopes that you will become their spy for Slytherin house?" she asked as I winced. I looked over and saw all three of them wanting to fight back, but knowing Acacia's reputation, they wouldn't risk it. I could only do the wise thing and protect them from any harm that will come if I continue this friendship. If any of the other Slytherins got wind of this, they would hurt them.

"Acacia, I know that's what they are, I just wanted to see what there is to pity about these losers and you're right, they are a poor bunch of blood-traitors and Mudbloods. They didn't brainwash me and they didn't come to hassle me about it, so no worries Acacia. I don't even understand why I stooped this low as to joining them.," I said as I saw Ron and Harry fuming from the corner of my eye, Hermione however was silent about it, as if she understood, but even if she did and even in the slight chance that we managed to talk a bit outside the vicinity of any other Slytherin, I'd have to keep my act up or try to at least. I guess what the Slytherins don't know won't hurt them, right? Leave it up to her to figure it out while those two idiots were slow on catching up with everything. Well it made sense anyways, after all she was the brains of the group. Without her I don't think Weasley and Potter would be much of a threat, I think.

"You are a Slytherin, and here we thought you were different," Ron whispered angrily as I laughed.

"I guess your poor blood-traitor brain can't see through such an obvious act. I'm the Slytherin princess, why would I be different from the other Slytherins? But then again, of course you wouldn't get it, you depend on your Mudblood girlfriend to figure things out for you," I said as I got up from the table and left with Acacia. However, I did notice Weasley and Hermione turn a shade of red. Hm, possible love connection there?

"Just what the hell were you thinking back there princess? If you wanted company, all you had to do was ask. I know Slytherins don't have the best reputation with coming in the library, but we would rather suffer through that than having you hang out with those pathetic Gryffindors," she said as I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it anymore Acacia, what's past is past and why would I want to associate with them? They're pathetic," I said as I went on ahead of her to the common room, deep in thought. I don't understand why Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other in the first place, but I guess I can't question it without being judged and even though I didn't mind being judged, there was still a part of me that would rather put up the pretenses of hating Gryffindors with a passion than fall out of grace with the rest of the Slytherins. I guess I was put in the wrong house after all, for in those brief moments I shared with them, (even if the majority of it came with hostility) I realized that those moments were the moments I dreamed of being in since I came here. I sighed and since I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and being the clumsy person that I am, managed to bump into someone. The person smelled so good and was so...muscular...where have I smelled this scent before? That person caught me before I fell backwards and for some reason I felt really warm about that.

"Mindi? What are you doing out so late?" a voice asked as I looked up and saw that I had bumped into Draco. Wait, hold up and back this crazy train a bit! Did I just describe him to be muscular? This guy? The guy that I could normally beat up when we were little children? But it felt so good being that close to him...wait, wake up Mindi! You aren't falling for this bastard again! He's deceiving you! This twitchy, conniving ferret is deceiving me again!

"I just got back from the library...such unpleasant company was there and it disturbed my reading," I lied as he looked at me in disgust. To be truthful, I actually didn't mind the Golden Trio's presence during my study time, they were actually better company than Draco, Acacia and Adelia. Sure, Acacia and Adelia are my best friends and all, but I still don't feel the kind of bond those three had.

"Ugh, were those idiotic Gryffindors around you by any chance? Your smell is being marred by the smell of a Mudblood. You didn't associate with them, did you?" he asked, pushing me away from him slightly. You are such a ninny Draco, it's not like I even hugged Hermione, what the bloody hell has got your trousers in a twist to push me away as if I just swam through garbage?

"That's what I meant by unpleasant company. And for your information, why would I even associate with them? They're all a bunch of idiots," I said as Acacia caught up. It was better to lie in the presence of these people rather than tell them the truth or they would all think that Hermione was forced into doing the Imperius Curse on me. Ah, these Slytherins, always jumping to the worst conclusions of things.

"It seems to me like those damned Gryffindors were trying to brainwash her. They surrounded her table and they probably bullied her into giving them her notes for Professor Snape's class. That blood-traitor and Potter practically buried themselves in her notes. I guess even Granger's intelligence isn't enough to save them from failing classes," she said and laughed as he shook his head and looked me directly in the eyes as if to make sure I wasn't under the Imperius Curse. Did I just not tell you they weren't trying to brainwash me? Does anyone even listen to me anymore? Was it just me, or were Draco's eyes such a pretty color? Wait, what in Merlin's beard am I talking about? I need to stop thinking about him! He's nothing but an idiotic ferret who relies on his two bodyguards to back him up if he's in trouble or use his father's money to buy himself out of it.

"They want her to be an outcast among us in hopes of having a Slytherin be a spy for them...it's pathetic. Mindi, I won't let that happen to you so from now on, either me, Acacia, or Adelia will accompany you to all your classes and to the library," he said as Acacia nodded. Just what the hell is this? Since when did you give a damn for my safety as to being one of my bodyguards Draco? Speaking terms or not does not mean I will let you be my damned bodyguard, I don't trust you! Besides, I'm not some damsel in distress that needs saving or a princess waiting for her Prince Charming to come and rescue her. I'm one of those princesses who kills her captive and sits outside, building her own cottage while Prince Charming just stands there, astounded at the fact that she didn't need rescuing.

"Don't worry princess, we won't let them brainwash you," she said as I nodded silently. It was better this way, even though it means I will never experience the kind of bond those three shared. By making them hate me for what I said, I was protecting them from the hatred of the entire Slytherin house. I felt my entire body protest against the fatigue I felt as we continued walking back to our dorm. Acacia seemed to notice this and from what I saw, she nudged Draco and pointed towards me. The next thing I knew was Draco picking me up bridal style as I protested tiredly, not wanting to be carried by him, but I just couldn't win. He was just so warm and comfortable. Wait, no! No, he is not comfortable okay Mindi? He probably has something up his sleeve and he's doing the whole 'be nice to Mindi ' act! Seriously? We just got back on speaking terms and you magically think I'll forget all about it and let you carry me back? You're crazy and you are an idiot, and if I wasn't tired I would hex you into oblivion. So warm though...damn it! I need to think straight!

"Quit protesting Mindi and go to sleep already, I'll bring you back to our dormitory," he said as I tried my best not to fall asleep, but he was just so warm. Damn you Draco for being so damned comfortable to sleep on! I felt my eyes close as I was in the in between state of being asleep, yet awake at the same time, as if my entire body was alert in case he did anything stupid. However, I guess it was good since I could pretend to be in dreamland while hearing what they were talking about. It was silent for a while though and I was wondering if they would ever talk.

"Draco, just what exactly are you trying to do with Mindiella? I swear if you do anything to hurt her again I won't hesitate to murder you," she said as he sighed. Do you know something that I don't Acacia? Why can't you tell me what it is? I thought you promised to tell me everything...I guess that doesn't play any role huh? That's great to know then.

"Acacia, I can't hurt her again, if I told you, you'd tell her and then she'd laugh at it and distance herself from me again. I think it would be wise if I just kept silent about it and just watch out after her. I know I'll be disappointing Mr. Frey and my own father, but I can't have her distance herself again. It hurt so much the first time," he said as I could envision Acacia shaking her head at him. What in the bloody hell are you talking about Draco? It was all your fault last time! You made me distance myself from everyone! Keep silent about what though? Are you planning on doing something to me? Acacia! Murder this bastard already! You were so eager to murder him last time, why the sudden change of heart? Clearly he's up to no good at all for the future...can't we just get rid of him already so I don't have to deal with him anymore? Please Acacia?

"Malfoy I hate your guts and all and I think that Mindi's father went mental when he suggested the two of you marrying each other after graduating Hogwarts, but you can't do this to yourself or to her. She has the right to know and I know that you two just got back on good terms again, but if you don't tell her anytime soon, she might just fight her father about the damned arranged marriage or worse, she might run away from home and I'm sure no one wants that. She's the type of girl to marry because of love, not because her parents said so. You just got so lucky she hasn't convinced them enough into not forcing her to marry you yet. She's still our princess after all and no matter how much we hate the qualities of the blasted Gryffindor house in her, she is still the compassionate Mindiella we all know and love since our childhood. Can you really blame me for being worried about her happiness?" she asked as I felt someone stroke my hair gently. I always thought that Acacia had a soft side, but never in our entire friendship have I heard her say such kind words. This actually reminds me, I need to start convincing my parents not to make me marry Draco. We may be friends now, but there is no way I will marry him. I don't care if it was already arranged since our birth and I don't care what the consequences will be on my reputation. I don't love him and he most definitely doesn't feel the same either. Wait...why the hell are you siding with the demon Acacia? He's up to no good and I know it. I know it's not in him to be doing all these things without strings attached. Wait, he probably wants me to give up on my mission so he can come into good graces with the Dark Lord. Well sir, you have another thing coming, you evil ferret. I'm not giving up that easily, watch, I already have a plan set up anyways, just need to find the right time to put it into action, which should be sometime soon.

"No, I won't do that so soon to her, we just got back to speaking terms again, I'll give her a while before I tell her anything about it. Besides, if I know her, she is still in denial about it and if I told her now she'd deny it. Why couldn't she be like Parkinson where all it took to get her to listen to me was bribery and my dashing good looks?" he asked as she sighed and gave the password to open up the common room. Tell me what? What the bloody hell are you going to tell me? Why do I care all of a sudden anyways? Oh, that question is asked towards myself. And if I was awake and not stuck in this halfway state, I'd hex you into oblivion for even comparing me to that cow! However, I still had some control over my limbs as I made sure to slap him in the face as I heard the smack echo. Acacia laughed at this and gave me a high five in my semi-conscious state.

"Wow, even when she's asleep she knows when you're insulting her. If she was anything like that cow, none of this would have happened anyways. Well, it's your choice Draco, but remember what I told you. However, if I hear her cry over you one more time, don't expect me to not act. Not a word of tonight is to be spread or I will slap you so hard that your pale face will rival the color of a Howler," she said as I heard her footsteps echo to go to the girls' dormitories. He sighed as he gave the password to our dormitory and rested me on my bed.

"Mindi, I'm sorry for even comparing you to that ghastly cow. You are so much better than she is in so many ways, but I will not list them in the event that you might be in semi-consciousness..." oh the beautiful irony of his statement. Little do you know that I am in that state again, "Please give me a sign that you aren't in denial anymore, I want to tell you something I should have told you as soon as I noticed it," he said as he sat down by me and stroked my hair a bit. I turned to where he was facing in my somewhat middle state of being awake and asleep and grabbed his hand out of my control. Why am I subconsciously reaching out to him? I didn't fancy him, I know I didn't. The days when I thought I did were when I was a child. I was a foolish child and I know that it was a foolish thought that he'd ever feel the same about me.

"I hope you dream of happy dreams and of nothing else, I don't want you hurt or bothered by those idiotic Gryffindors, I'll deal with Potter later for even being within your presence. That damned Potter...I don't care if he's the Chosen Boy or whatever they call him nowadays, he has no right to be within your gracious presence. I will do all that I can so it doesn't happen again," he said as I felt him take my hand gently and kissed it, removing his hand away from my grasp as he got up and left to probably go to sleep since I didn't hear the door open. Did I just hear right or did he sound a bit jealous over earlier? Wait, did he just say that my presence was gracious? Okay, clearly the world is ending for Draco has complimented a weird freak like me. I turned again in my sleep and as soon as my body registered that I was on a bed, it automatically made me fall into a peaceful slumber. I tried to understand why I had grabbed out to him but I just couldn't figure it out at all.

_*I waited urgently, wanting detention to be over already. I needed to find Draco and I needed to do that soon. He can't be planning what I think he's planning, not after I just realized the truth damn it! Not so soon! But then again, the time was near and there was no way out of it. Professor McGonagall droned on and on about how she was disappointed in me for disrupting her class earlier. Damn it woman stop wasting my time and end detention already! I'm wasting my time being in this room and you're wasting your time by lecturing the Slytherin princess. Like I care what the Gryffindor advisor has to say...shouldn't Professor Snape be giving me this lecture? This is not your business to be lecturing me. You should be lecturing that Gryffindor bimbo that pissed me off today. Also, this is more urgent than whatever the hell you're disappointed about in me! Draco is making a huge mistake! Detention finally ended and I ran out of the classroom, the sound of my heels on the tile floor echoing throughout the hallway was deafening. Just where in the bloody hell was he? I couldn't find him anywhere. I heard from Acacia and Adelia of what he told them and made them promise him to not tell me. Just what did he think they were going to do? They'll tell me everything you tell them not to tell me, especially if it involves me, and this shit you wanted to keep quiet about is certainly one of those few exceptions. I couldn't believe why he would go to the extent of doing that just for me. Now if I can just find him in this blasted school! My feet were sore as I took a turn and stopped at the next corridor for a bit to remove my heels and chucked them off to the side. The house-elves will bring them back to my room anyways so why worry about it? If they didn't I had a bunch of shoes to spare anyways. My main concern was finding Draco and setting him straight. He can't go through with this, there's no way I'd let him, damn the consequences and all. I don't care who I disappoint anymore, besides, the one person 's opinion I truly cared about was...well...it's not of anyone's business anyways. I ran into Zabini as he looked at me in concern. Wait, you would know where he's been since supper, right?_

"_What's the rush princess?" he asked as I panted for breath. I hated running...but this was urgent. It was all that damned detention's fault! Now it'll be a miracle if I find him before he pulls a stupid stunt! This is just my day isn't it...fantastic. I was totally being sarcastic by the way._

"_Have you seen Draco?" I asked as he thought a bit. Damn it! I'm wasting precious time! Where the hell is he? Tell me now! Don't make me hex your whiny behind like I did to that damned bimbo earlier that cost me detention in the first place._

"_He's in the Astronomy Tower already waiting, why?" he asked but I ignored him and continued running. No damn it! I was already notified too late! I was going to die and his innocence would be ruined too! I couldn't let him do it, I just wouldn't let him and this is the reason why I needed to find him now!_

"_Accio broomstick!" I exclaimed as my Firebolt flew by me as I hastily jumped on it and flew to the Astronomy Tower, hoping I wouldn't be too late. I need to tell him before I die at least, I can't have my life end like this. I don't even want my life to end, but looks like it would take a miracle for that to happen now. I can still save his life.*_

I woke up a bit and looked around to see it was still dark. What was that? Was that one of the countless nightmares or was it a premonition?Just what was Draco going to do that I would be so willing to risk my life for him? I sighed and quietly got up, in hopes to not waking him up. I need to clear my thoughts and I can't have him bugging me about what my dream was. I tiptoed my way outside of the room and sat in one of the many available chairs in the common room, staring at the fire flickering in the fireplace until I noticed warm liquid on my face. Why was I crying all of a sudden? Jeez, talk about being overly emotional over something I'm not even sure of. I sighed and continued to stare at the fire and the last thing I remember was closing my eyes sleepily, still curled up on the chair.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: In honor of Deathly Hallows coming out to theaters near you, I added a chapter! XD The movie was awesome! You should all go watch it! Anyways, you should know by now that I own none of this...except the plot (maybe...) and the OCs**

I woke up the next morning a bit disoriented from my sleep and my muscles were a bit sore from the way I slept on the chair I sat in last night. I felt warmth surround me and felt a blanket around me. I looked around and saw Draco sleeping next to me with his head on the armrest and his hand holding mine. I gasped in horror and quickly pulled my hand away from his, feeling warmth creep up to my cheeks. What in Merlin's pants was he doing last night? I ran upstairs to the girl's dormitories and saw Acacia and Adelia awake, already ready for the day.

"What's up princess? Did that ferret do anything to you? Do I finally get to have a reason for torturing his sorry behind?" Acacia asked as I thought about it for a minute. He really didn't do anything, but still!

"Well...I fell asleep on the chair last night after I woke up and left my room from a nightmare and this morning, I woke up and saw Draco sleeping with his head on the armchair," I said as Adelia had stars in her eyes. Oh Merlin, Adelia in her creepy fan-girl stage...bad idea.

"Aw! How adorable! Did he hold your hand and whisper his undying love to you in his sleep?" she asked as I looked at her in disbelief. Did those house-elves give Adelia sugar as soon as she woke up? If so, I need to yell at them for doing so.

"Yes he held my hand but that undying love confession is a bunch of rubbish that is fed to those idiotic Mudbloods to ease their pain a bit. Besides, I'm a moody freak to him or am I the only one that remembers second year?" I asked as Adelia cringed at the memory of it. Yeah, you better start remembering that horrible year because to me it seems like you don't remember that at all.

"Well you never know Mindi...maybe he feels affection for you now," Adelia said as Acacia hit her gently.

"Even if he did, I wouldn't return it, besides, it was just a childish dream," I said as Acacia sighed and shook her head.

"I'll set him straight for you princess, go get dressed for the day, okay? A couple of us Slytherins were thinking of sneaking out today and going to Hogsmeade, you should join us. Oh, and you might want to change your hair color...it's a nice shade of blue and purple," she said as I nodded and changed my hair to a chocolate brown and ran downstairs and saw Draco still sleeping. I shook my head and ran into the dorm to quickly wash myself, get dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair had hints of pink in it still as I shook my head and turned it back to chocolate brown and quickly fixed my attire to look presentable. I smiled as I looked over myself again and was satisfied with the outcome as I walked out and saw Draco still sleeping. I sighed and felt my heart pound at the mere sight of him sleeping like that. I promised myself not to fancy him ever again, but when he looked that harmless in his sleep, it was hard. I quietly sat down and stroked his hair gently, appreciating the feel of his hair. Of course, if he was awake, I would never even think of doing this, but eh, he'll never know. If I remember correctly, he's a heavy sleeper anyways. I shook my head and grabbed my book from the table and started reading more of it until Acacia came down to the common room with a bucket as she signaled me to remain quiet and pointed at the bucket then at Draco. I smiled a bit and nodded as I moved out of the way, allowing Acacia to pour the cold water on Draco as he jolted awake, shivering and glaring at Acacia and I when we started laughing at his reaction.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he exclaimed as I clutched my sides, still trying to get a hold of myself from laughing too hard.

"That's what you get for sleeping in when everyone else is up and about. What can I say? Princess and I grew bored and we thought, eh, why not? It's your fault for keeping your guard down anyways. You should know by now to not let your guard down if you're sleeping in the common room," Acacia said after our laughing fit ended.

"You should have seen your reaction when the water was spilled...that was priceless!" I exclaimed as he came close and smiled evilly at me. I was slightly scared and surprised that he came so close to me. Just what was he planning on doing to me, in front of Acacia nonetheless?

"Oh I'm sure that can be arranged, _Aguamenti!_" he said as he pointed his wand at me as I felt cold water hit me. I shivered from the cold and glared at him as he laughed. Acacia gasped and glared at Draco as she hit him in the arm for me.

"You git! Ugh, after I just changed too..." I said, heading to my dorm as I heard Acacia sigh and start whispering to Draco. Then I remembered that I could cast the drying spell and did so. I also remembered that my dear cousin had given me one of those products from that blood-traitor Weasley store..that one Extendable Ear rubbish, but if I remembered the effect of that correctly, I can use that! For once, the creations of those damned blood-traitors come in handy. I pulled that out of my trunk, cast an invisible spell on it and slid it under the door as it extended straight to where they were as I listened in without their knowledge. Ha! Fear the almighty brilliance of Mindiella! Now to see what they were talking about when my presence wasn't there.

"Just what in the bloody hell were you thinking doing that to her? Do you think she was flirting with you or something? Merlin, I certainly hope that you grow a brain sometime soon Malfoy or I might have to call an intervention with everyone else," she said as I laughed a bit. Yeah right, like a brain could live in such horrible conditions that was called Draco's head.

"No, but like I told you before, I have no plans of doing anything until she stops being in denial so how about you get that through her head first," he said as I became confused about what was going on as if I wasn't confused already, but who knows? I can try to get it figured out now as to who they're talking about. Maybe a name will slip by accident and I can know of this poor girl that Draco seems to fancy. I heard a sharp slap as I smiled, yeah, I was waiting for that slap to happen.

"You don't tell me what to do Malfoy or my tongue might just slip and spill a secret that is not meant to be heard by a certain person. If you'll excuse me, I need to go check on princess. She's taking an awfully long time to change when she could have just dried her outfit," she said as I quickly got up and changed my entire outfit as I heard a knock on the door. Damn it Acacia, why couldn't you speak the name out loud? It's not like I was there anyways so why didn't you say the name out loud? Hell, why don't you tell me who Draco fancies so I can warn the poor girl?

"Hey, you ready yet princess? You could have just dried your outfit you know," she said as I opened the door and shook my head.

"No, he ruined my outfit, I'll have to get it fixed by the house-elves, but we should get going," I said as she nodded.

"Malfoy why don't you join us?" a voice asked as we turned to where the voice was coming from and saw Adelia there. What in the bloody hell was she planning?

"Me? Where are you three going anyways?" he asked nonchalantly, but his eyes didn't fool me. He was happy to be invited to join us, why he would be happy, I have absolutely no idea.

"Well, Acacia, Mindi, Zabini, Theodore and I will be sneaking out and going to Hogsmeade," she said as Acacia and I gasped in shock.

"Why is Nott coming with us? That idiotic git has no right!" I exclaimed as she looked at me.

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you two that he apologized to me for behaving so rashly yesterday and I decided to give him a second chance," she said as Acacia groaned.

"Great..." she said as Malfoy looked at me for a bit. I gave him a confused look as he shook his head and looked away.

"Fine, I'll come along, but only because I have nothing better to do than be harassed by that damn cow they call a girl by the name of Parkinson," he said as Adelia smiled.

"Great! Now that makes it perfectly even for a buddy system," she said as I glared at her. Just what the hell was she planning? Please in all that was evil tell me she was not planning what I think she was planning for me.

"So! Here's how the set-up will be! Acacia, you will be with Zabini, I will be with Nott and Mindi will be with Draco," Adelia said as I wanted nothing but just a wall to be in front of me to bash my head into. Why? Adelia, when will you understand that Draco and I should not be left alone? Especially with the motives he could have in his head! What if his teenage hormones got the best of him and he took advantage of me? Sure I can protect myself, but only if I have my wand on me! What if he breaks my wand, huh? Then what? Oh wait, martial arts classes come in handy now. Fine, leave me with him, but if he pulls anything, you will face my wrath Adelia.

"Is that really a good idea Adelia? Can't we just go together? Those two may be on good terms, but I'm not quite sure on Malfoy's intentions," Acacia said as it took all I have to not hug her, knowing fully well she'd try and struggle out of it. Acacia, I knew you'd see sense!

"He won't try anything, besides, Mindi can beat him any day since she has the upper hand," Zabini said as I looked away. So what if I did?

"You all speak as if I'm not within the vicinity listening to you mumbling like a bunch of old wives. Do you really think my father hadn't raised me right?" he said as a couple murmurs were heard, "Oh shut up, my father is a great man and he has raised me decently enough to know how to treat a lady. Besides, Aunt Bella would murder me if I dare lay an unwanted hand on Mindiella."

"Fine Malfoy, princess will remain your partner, however, should I hear any complain when she rejoins us later tonight, you better learn how to sleep with one eye open," Acacia said as he shuddered at the thought. We decided to get going to Hogsmeade now and managed to slip out without calling attention from the rest of the school. We all went our separate ways as I followed Draco around, not really caring for the trip now that we went our separate ways. Draco attempted many times to start a conversation with me, but I just remained closed off to his attempts. I thought he'd given up when he stopped talking to me as we stopped by The Three Broomsticks after Honeydukes but to no avail, he attempted once again after ordering drinks for the both of us.

"Mindi, is something bothering you? You seem closed off and about earlier, I'm sorry, for what I did, but I couldn't resist," he said as I took a sip of my butterbeer and looked outside.

"Yes, something is bothering me, but why don't you tell me what you and Acacia are planning? I'm not going to bother beating around the bush with this one because I'm getting nowhere doing that with the two of you," I said as he sighed. Yes, you heard me right, I want to know what the hell is going on between you two. Acacia has always told me everything before, why is she keeping a secret from me that's associated with you? What are you to her?

"I'm just having problems with this one girl that I think I may fancy. You should know by now that my mother and Aunt Bella are no help on that because they believe in arranged marriages for the greater good of having powerful heirs," he said as I sighed.

"You could ask me too you know, rather than keeping me in the dark. As much as I hate to admit it, I am after all engaged to you so this affects me as well," I whispered as I felt something tug my heart. No, I don't feel anything for him! It would be for the best if this girl he was so smitten about fell in love with him so our marriage can be canceled and I can be free from him. But why was that very thought the very thing that angered me and made me want to hex this girl into oblivion?

"I just didn't want to annoy you with such petty problems Mindi. But if you want, I can come to you for advice then," he said as he drank his butterbeer. I gave him a small smile and nodded, ignoring that annoying feeling deep within myself.

"Sure, what are friends for Draco?" I said as he smiled and looked at me with all seriousness again.

"Did you see something in your sleep Mindi? I noticed it when you left the room in the early hours of the morning and didn't come back," he said as I grew astounded. How did he know I left? He's a deep sleeper and I thought for sure I left quietly! I guess I underestimated him when I thought he wouldn't notice.

"I did see something, but it's nothing to worry about," I answered, in hopes of ending this conversation. There was no way I'd be discussing this with him anytime soon...not after what my actions consisted of in the dream.

"Then why was it that I heard you crying then? I worry for you Mindi and I wish you'd stop closing yourself off and just tell me," he said as I ended up slamming my glass on the table.

"Yeah, this coming from a hypocrite like you who won't tell me what's going on? Way to prove your point Malfoy," I said sarcastically as he winced and looked away.

"If I told you, it would end horribly. Besides, it's none of your bloody business anyways, you moody freak," he said as I glared at him, picked up my glass and dumped its contents all over him, earning a glare from him in return.

"Well, for future references Malfoy, my visions are none of your business either! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave and go back to the school so that a freak of nature like me won't contaminate your pure blood stature!" I exclaimed, running out of the building, leaving Malfoy stunned and shocked, by my actions or from what he said I had no clue. It didn't matter anyways and I managed to make it back to the school without getting caught as I ran to the library and saw Granger there as I had figured, reading a book as per usual. I decided I might as well be with company unless I want to do some damage to this sanctuary. She seemed to be aware of my presence as she put her book down and looked at me curiously.

"I assume by that act you gave yesterday to your friend you were doing it with our best interest in mind?" she asked as I sighed and nodded.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" I asked as she nodded.

"Something is bothering you...if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you. I'll just listen or if you want, I can give you advice. I won't judge you or anything," she said as I looked at her. If I told her everything, could she be trusted? It couldn't hurt could it?

"It's nothing, but if it continues to annoy me, I'll vent it out on you then," I said, not wanting to spill everything out just yet. After all, how can I be so sure?

"No worries, Harry and Ron won't hear of this, besides, it doesn't concern them and they still think you're nothing but a stuck up, snobby Slytherin, but I can see you're a good person," she said as I looked at her as if she was speaking Mermish. Me...out of all people, a good person? Granger, what has gotten into your head? Sure, I'm different from other Slytherins but you're talking to a Death Eater here.

"Sometimes I truly do wonder if I am a good person," I said as she took my hand. I didn't flinch away and I saw genuine concern in her eyes. It's been a long time since I ever saw someone truly concerned for me because I was who I am, not because I'm the Slytherin princess or because they wanted to get on my good side because of my future's influence on their family.

"You are. If you weren't, you'd be like the rest of those Slytherins tormenting people like me, or tormenting the Ravenclaws into doing your homework while you fool around. I've noticed it for a while now and it seems like you're one of the few remaining girls in Slytherin that isn't following on Malfoy's orders," she said as I looked at her in amazement. She did state facts, but if she knew of the very dark secret I held, I'm not quite sure how she'd react to it. I guess that will be her test on our friendship. If she still accepts me after I reveal my Mark to her, well then she'll be the first Gryffindor Muggle-born witch I'll befriend. If not, well I tried and I can always Obliviate her mind so that she won't remember anything...including what happened yesterday and she can go back to hating me.

"You won't be saying that after I show you this," I said, lifting my sleeve up a bit to show the black mark that marred the inside of my left arm that screamed my future. She gasped in horror as I pulled my sleeve back down and looked at her.

"He gives it out to teenagers now?" she asked as I nodded.

"Harry is right, it doesn't matter how old the person is, as far as he's concerned, it's the service that matters," I said as she shook her head.

"But you've got to tell Dumbledore of this! Surely he can do something!" she exclaimed as she was shushed by the librarian, causing her cheeks to turn pink in embarrassment.

"I'm not sure if you have noticed recently, but he's not around that much anymore. Besides, there's no avoiding the inevitable anyways, but I don't like it at all. This restriction that I have on me isn't so great," I said as she gently patted my hand.

"You don't have to do this you know...you could fight him and join the resistance," she said as I knew where this was going. She wanted me to be a spy for them and tell them of everything that happens. As if Granger, I may not like this, but I'm not doing the dirty work for you so Potter can take all the credit of his defeat!

"Granger, no offense to you, but there is no way in bloody hell I'll be joining the resistance and letting Potter take all the damn credit for my help because I know that he'll want a Death Eater to spy on Voldemort. As a matter of fact, I'll just do what he wants me to do for the safety of my own family. If you win, fantastic, I'm free. If not, well, it was nice knowing you and I hope for your sake he doesn't kill off such a brilliant witch like yourself. However, please hear me out, I don't want Muggles to die, your kind did nothing wrong to us...and I hope that we can still be friends. Also, if you'll do me the favor of not telling anyone of what we discussed here. I may consider you a friend, but I certainly don't consider Potter one," I said as I left the library and headed for the Slytherin common room. What did I just do? Oh that's right, I just told Granger the deepest secret that I was not meant to tell. As long as she keeps her mouth shut, no one else will hear about it and no one will know of it. I finally went inside and saw none other than the cow there. I sighed and suddenly wished I never left the library.

"Mindi...can you get Drakie to not hate me again? You're his friend, right and you're my friend too. As my friend, it's your job to tell him to love me. After all, that's what friends are for, right?" she asked as I laughed coldly.

"Yes, but as his fiancee, I have the right to ensure that he will marry me in the future. After all, that's what both my parents and his wants," I said as I mentally winced at that thought. I can't believe I'm protecting him from this cow. Why don't I just hand him over to her gift-wrapped and all? Why does it matter to me?

"That may be true, but you two hate it," she said as I laughed again, hearing the door open. Of course, I was too interested in this chatter that I didn't bother checking.

"I don't know what you're talking about but Draco and I absolutely fancy each other. As a matter of fact, I just received word of my mother that the arrangements have been finalized," I lied as I heard a throat being cleared. I looked behind and saw Malfoy standing there with Acacia, Adelia, Zabini, and Nott looking at me in astonishment. Oh Merlin, they heard my lie and took it to heart. I tried my best to decipher Malfoy's thoughts ,but failed.

"Is this true Drakie? Please tell me it isn't so!" the cow exclaimed as I looked at the ground, not wanting to look him in the face for what I said that could affect him.

"Yes, it is true, the announcement will be made during the Christmas party my parents are holding," he said as she cried and ran up the girl's dormitories. Acacia and Adelia noticed the tense atmosphere that came down as she left and decided to take their leave with Zabini and Nott.

"What I said back there was nothing Malfoy, I just did my job of protecting you from her wrath," I whispered as I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"Thank you for saving me from that damn cow Mindi, I'm sorry for calling you a moody freak from before, I was frustrated that you wouldn't tell me what's concerning you at all," he said as I hugged him back, smelling the remnants of the butterbeer I threw on him earlier still.

"I'm sorry for dumping my butterbeer on you as well," I said as a part of me never wanted to let go of him ever again. Maybe I am coming to the conclusion of what it was that was going on with me or maybe I'm not coming to terms with it just yet, but I definitely felt a change in myself. He let go of me soon enough and as much as I wanted to continue being held by him, I decided to take my leave and go outside to sit by the Black Lake to pull my thoughts together. It took me a few hours to contemplate what exactly was going on with me as I stared out into the lake, hoping to get everything straightened out. It was finally by nightfall when I realized just what was wrong with me and why everything that once didn't faze me now took all my thoughts. I had fallen for Draco Malfoy. As much as I hated to admit it, it made sense. I fancied Draco and the reason I was so irritated by the simple fact that he couldn't come to me for advice was because I was upset that he would be so willing to cut off our engagement because I'm a moody freak of nature. As much as I tried to deny it and with him trying to be my friend again, I guess my dormant feelings for him resurfaced. I laughed at my stupidity as I realized that I can admit that to myself as many times as I want but the fact of the matter won't change. He sees me as nothing more but a freak of nature that he is unwillingly engaged to and would willingly abandon at the altar on my wedding day if he wasn't so afraid of Bellatrix and Acacia coming after him.

Lesson learned from tonight as I made my way to the room I shared with the very person I had thoughts about as he slept on: There was no way I'd ever tell him, Acacia, or Adelia of my realization at all. Not again after the second year incident and Adelia won't let me hear the end of it and Acacia would probably spill it over to Draco in a heartbeat. This is probably one of those times where I wish I had loyal friends that wouldn't use my words to their advantage.


	15. Chapter 15

The days turned to weeks and before we knew what was going on it was Halloween already. In the short time of that, Hermione and I have come to terms of getting along secretly, without the knowledge of Harry and Ron or the knowledge of Acacia, Adelia, and Draco. She was the person I could turn to when I couldn't tell Acacia and Adelia anything and she came to me when she had no one else to turn to. Draco had again distanced himself from me and I ignored that sinking feeling I felt when I thought about it. Sure, I have come to terms with how I felt, but it meant nothing to me now. He wasn't going to know and that was a good thing I suppose. I asked mother if she could cut off my engagement to Draco so that he wouldn't have to suffer being with a freak like me, but she has yet to reply. I sighed and found the perfect way of ending Dumbledore, but I just needed to find the time to get the item in without getting caught by the school officials. I sat in the common room reading a French horror novel that my cousin has sent me from her short stay in France as Adelia walked in and sat next to me.

"Mindi! What are you doing out here? Did you forget about the masquerade ball happening later this evening?" she asked as I shrugged.

"I don't know if I want to go Adelia, I have tons of homework to catch up on and I have to research for the mission," I said as she shook me.

"You have to go! I won't allow it for you not to go! You need to have some fun once in a while...it's always missions missions missions...where's the fun Mindi?" she asked as I sighed, a little bit annoyed with her. I mean, okay so I haven't had any fun in a while, but I'd like to still live you know? I don't want to die because I didn't succeed in my mission because I was too busy having fun.

"And why, pray tell, do I have to go? Do you have some sort of plan worked up or something?" I asked as she shook her head.

"No, it's just been a while since we all got together and had fun. We've been so busy with everything and you've been spending so much time in the library doing research, can't you please come? Your mother sent such a beautiful costume just for tonight, please?" she pleaded as I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go. Did my mum reply to my letter?" I asked as she nodded and handed me the letter that I assumed came with the package.

**Dear Mindi,**

** I don't know what you're talking about my dear. Narcissa has told me that Draco does not want to cancel the engagement to you because he says it's for the greater good of our families and because it is his wish that you two form a union for strong and liable followers in the future. He also spoke of the love he felt for you my darling,**(I scoffed at this, that was a load of rubbish. He made that perfectly clear second year, but of course my mother doesn't know that)** which I must say is adorable. I wish you would stop sprouting such nonsense and just get along with Draco. He's not such a bad person my dear and I wouldn't trust anyone else to marry you. What happened to the two of you anyways? When you were younger it was so cute to see the two of you together, and you were inseparable. If I remember correctly, you two would even pretend to be married to each other! **(We were five! We didn't know what we were doing let alone, it was just a game! It's not like he actually meant any of it. So what if I wished that was true? It doesn't matter anyways)** It was just absolutely adorable! But after your second year, you grew apart and hated each other. Did something happen? **(Yes, something happened, he met Pansy the Cow and she stole his friendship away from me and I was a lovesick child that fell in love with her best friend not realizing that just because you're the best of friends doesn't mean you'll end up together because chances are, said friend probably sees you nothing more than that.) **If so, I hope you two can come to terms and go back to the good old days.**

**Come visit us for Christmas! **

**Love,**

**Mum and Dad**

I sighed and threw the letter in the fire. Leave it to her to come up with some excuse for not breaking the engagement between her daughter and her best friend's son. I hate the day I was born into a family that wanted nothing more than a union with the Malfoys. Have they taken our feelings into consideration? And what rubbish Malfoy fed their hearts. He hates me, yet he is so willing to lie to our parents. We know that he'll only marry me to make them happy but he will then take the girl he loves as his mistress. Adelia looked at me with concern as she patted my arm.

"What did she say about the engagement?" she asked as I glared at the fire.

"She won't break the engagement, I'm stuck marrying him. Sometimes I truly wonder if this really will be my future? I don't want this for my future. I want to marry someone who loves me and I love in return, not some heartless union that's for the benefits of others," I said as she pulled me in a warm embrace.

"I'm sure it will all work out for the better, besides, you still have one more year. Maybe thoughts will be changed and it will all turn out okay?" she asked as I looked at her.

"I already told you, I don't fancy him. Did you forget that he doesn't feel the same way either? Remember second year Adelia and you'll see why I want to get out of this damned engagement," I lied as she cringed and pulled away. I got up and walked to my dorm, only to see it empty, but that was to no surprise. I saw less and less of Draco and I didn't really mind because that meant I almost had the dorm all to myself, but it worried me when I didn't see him at meals. I didn't want to have to answer to his parents and mine if he died from the lack of food. Oh well, he can take care of himself anyways. I noticed that there was a box on my bed and another box on his both the same color and had the same handwriting that belonged to my mother. She just had to buy matching costumes, huh? I opened my box and saw Christine's gown from my favorite play Phantom of the Opera. I smiled and saw a white mask that I assumed she bought to match the dress. I heard the door open as Adelia and Acacia came in and sat down by the box.

"You have the room all to yourself again and you're not taking advantage of this by snooping through that ferret's belongings to know of his plan?" Acacia asked as I shrugged. Why would I want to invade through his belongings if he had the same ample chance with mine but didn't do it...or at least I don't think he did.

"Eh, I might later, but not tonight," I said as she went through his drawers and found a green and silver notebook. Typical Draco to own everything in green and silver almost.

"Hehehehe, well, don't mind if I take this then. I wasn't even aware that the ferret even owned a diary!" she exclaimed and laughed at the very thought of it. I shook my head as Adelia took a look at my costume.

"You'll be Christine for Halloween?" she asked as I nodded.

"That matches you," Acacia said, reading the book with great interest as Adelia smiled. Hm, if the book was so interesting to Acacia, I might just have to see for myself what he wrote in that notebook.

"Acacia, what are you and Zabini being for Halloween?" she asked as Acacia sighed in disgust and closed the notebook.

"Well, my damned mother heard about me and Zabini being together now and bought matching costumes...as Romeo and Juliet," she said with disgust as Adelia and I smiled.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Adelia said, hugging Acacia as she did her best to not wriggle out of Adelia's grasp. Poor Acacia, she never liked physical contact from anyone and only on rare occasions did she willingly succumb to it.

"Don't kill yourself off now if Romeo leaves," I said as Acacia glared at me.

"I'm nothing like that whiny brat Juliet. If Romeo left, there's always Paris," she said as I sighed. How so like her to say that, but I'm sure deep down those walls she built around her heart, she would be devastated if Zabini left her.

"That would have ruined the beauty of the play," I said as she shrugged.

"What about you Adelia? Don't tell me it's another year of you being Cinderella?" Acacia asked as she shook her head.

"No, this year I'm being Sleeping Beauty," she said as I shook my head. Leave it to Adelia to be the feminine one out of the group. However, if someone had angered her I'm sure her feminine side would have easily been replaced by her scary side.

"Well, darn, we should have dressed up as two of the three fairies princess," Acacia said as I shook my head.

"No, I'm staying as Christine," I said as she shrugged.

"Well then, Christine, how about we fix your hair and everything else so we can all head to the ball early before that ferret gets here?" Acacia asked as I nodded and went to go change into the gown and walked out as they smiled and sat me down on the chair as they went to fixing my hair and make up. After a couple of hours having to sit still as they did all they can, they finally placed the mask on my face.

"Now, you're done! It's Acacia's turn!" Adelia said as Adelia groaned in frustration and went to change into her costume. She came back and I thought that she was a Renaissance princess come to life as Adelia and I got to work on her hair and make up to make her the exact replica of Juliet. She sighed and placed the mask after we were finished as Adelia smiled and went to change into her costume as well. She walked out looking like a fairy tale princess out of the story with her blonde hair reaching her waist. We decided to leave her hair alone and place the tiara on her head as Acacia fixed her make-up and placed the mask on her face.

"There, now we look like we can own everyone in the costume contest. Those idiotic Slytherin girls might dress up as bimbos but we have class and we're nothing like them especially with our angelic Christine. You're bound to knock the socks off those nitwits we call boys in this entire house," Acacia said as I smiled.

"Let's go to the common room then, I have a feeling Draco will come back to get changed into his costume and we don't want to ruin Mindi's costume," Adelia said as we nodded and went to the common room to see it changed into a Halloween themed ball. We bumped into Draco on the way out as he tried to figure out which of the three of us was me. He gave up after a couple of minutes and went in the room as we laughed.

"Did you see the confused look on the ferret's face?" Acacia asked as Adelia nodded.

"He probably thought Adelia was me since I'm nicknamed princess by you Acacia," I said as Adelia smiled.

"Well, you do like having blonde hair, but he'll probably leave it to the two of you since he knows I originally have blonde hair and out of the three of us, I'm still the only one with blonde hair," she said as I sighed.

"Probably," I said as I took a seat near the fireplace and looked as the rest of the Slytherins started coming to the common room. As Acacia predicted, the bimbos showed what they really were by being the sluts of society. I sighed and drank my tea as Adelia poked my arm and pointed at the dorm door and saw Draco come out as the Phantom in all his glory. I sighed and ignored it and pulled out the book from under the chair that I was reserving for reading if I was ever bored while in the common room. There was no way I would ever confess to how magnificent he looked in that costume. Pansy, as a Victorian Era prostitute, came up and asked him to dance with her and they did...just one dance however.

"Mindi, are you just going to let that idiotic cow snatch Draco away for the night?" Adelia asked as I shrugged.

"I didn't want to come in the first place. Now you two should go and enjoy the party," I said as Adelia and Acacia sighed and reluctantly left my side. I heard whispers blossoming throughout the room as I ignored them and continued reading. Why was I here again? Oh right, because Adelia dragged me here and because I wanted to wear the Christine gown so bad. I felt someone take my hand gently as I looked up to see the Phantom himself. The one time that my hair matches the style of how Acacia normally wears it gives me the chance opportunity of acting like her. This could probably just help me with my plan on figuring out what he's planning to do. I charmed my voice into sounding like Acacia so that I can ask him all the questions I needed.

"May I have a dance with the ever so graceful Christine?" he asked as I placed my book on the table and nodded, letting him take me to the dance floor.

"So, Malfoy, what exactly are you planning for the Dark Lord's mission?" I asked in Acacia's voice, feeling glad for my success in the spell for a first time use.

"Well, I actually can't think of anything," he said as I shook my head. Heh, I knew he wouldn't be able to think of anything.

"You know, princess already has a plan right?" I asked as he smiled a bit.

"It's no surprise to me that she has a plan already. Well, I have something that I want to give a try, so I'll do that sometime soon," he said as I looked at him.

"Have you talked to her about your plan?" I asked as he shook his head.

"No, you already know how I feel about her even being a Death Eater," he said as I glared at him. What was he trying to say? Was he trying to say I was incapable of doing anything without harming myself? That damned ferret!

"I think the princess is perfectly capable of being a Death Eater Malfoy," I hissed as he shook his head.

"I know she's capable Acacia, I just don't like to see her as an evil witch. She's knowledgeable and as you said a few weeks ago, she has the qualities of that damned Gryffindor, but we all love her for it. If she were to be a Death Eater, won't you think that after seeing death and committing countless murders, she will harden up and change her perspective and be heartless towards us?" he asked as I laughed harshly. What does it matter to you anyways? You've made fun of my compassionate side so much Malfoy, but here you are saying you don't want my compassionate side to die out? Shouldn't you rejoice at the possible chance that my heart might harden up?

"Then it's a right thing to do for her then. We are Slytherins. She is the Slytherin Princess. She isn't supposed to have Gryffindor qualities so being a Death Eater is a rechristening to her," I said as he sighed.

"I guess you are right, but even if, I won't tell her my plan. It's a competition between the two of us and my parents' lives are at stake if I don't do anything," he said as I shrugged.

"Well, I think I'll be leaving this masquerade, I actually don't even want to be here," I said as I pulled away from him and tried to leave but he grabbed my hand before I could go to the dorm room.

"Tell me, how is she doing? I haven't seen her lately and on the off-chance I do, she doesn't seem to be paying attention to reality...I know she has premonitions, but she won't tell me what's wrong..." he said as I looked at him in disbelief. Why is he asking me...or who he thinks to be Acacia on how I am? She's not my babysitter and besides, why should he care?

"Why are you so intent on keeping an eye on her Malfoy? You called her a freak of nature in second year and you hurt her. Where is all this compassion for her coming from? Four years and you suddenly want to be her friend...there must be a hidden purpose," I said as he shook his head.

"I'm aware of what I said to her in the past Acacia, I don't need you to remind me constantly. I may be around Crabbe and Goyle but I haven't caught their stupidity. You know damn well why I will continue to worry about her Acacia. No matter, I only worry of Mindiella because my parents and her parents expect me to keep an eye on her and help her if she's in trouble," he said as I slapped him straight across the face in my anger, causing people near us to turn their heads at the commotion. Acacia had already left so it's no matter anyways he'll just think it was Acacia that did it. Quit saying I am weak! Just because I'm a girl does not mean I am a damsel in distress Malfoy!

"Then you don't know her very well then Malfoy, I thought that since you two were the best of friends before Hogwarts that you'd at least know that much about her. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave," I said as I pushed his hand away from mine and pushed through the crowd of dancers to confuse him so I can go back to the dorm without his notice. I changed out of my costume and removed the mask and changed my hair back to it's natural color and sat down on my bed reading. Damn that egotistical ferret. I don't care what our parents say, I don't care if we just recently became friends, why can't you go back to hating me like you did second year? Why can't it be back to that? I never wanted us to be close again. I never wanted you to even worry about me, let alone watch out for me. I'm fine on my own and I can handle everything on my own. He came walking in and looked at me with a strange look on his face before removing his mask and going off to his side of the room.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out there with your friends being the belle of the ball?" he asked as I shrugged and continued to read on.

"Oh I was there for a short while, enough to see someone slap you in the face. Did the girl you fancy realize your true nature and reject you?" I asked, amused as he winced a bit.

"No, I don't think the girl I danced with is the girl that I fancy, as a matter of fact, I don't know if I even saw her at the ball this evening. No, I just angered some very unpleasant company," he said as I shrugged.

"Oh my, that sucks, well, whatever, I think I'll be heading off to the library," I said, getting up and gathered my books to be returned as he stopped whatever it was he was doing before I got up.

"I'll come along with you," he said as I sighed.

"Draco, I can take care of myself, thanks," I said as he shook his head.

"I know you can, but I don't trust those Gryffindors," he said as I shrugged.

"Fine, if you really want to come along with someone like me," I said as he nodded and took the books from my grasp and looked at me with some unrecognizable emotion in his eyes. Of course he probably noticed that I was giving him a confused look because he cleared his throat.

"I'm just making sure they don't brainwash you, you're the Slytherin princess and if you associate with them, you'll be an outcast. I can't have Pansy be the new Slytherin princess...I'd die. At least you're bearable," he said as I sighed and said nothing more on the matter. We left the room and passed through the crowd of people dancing the night away. Soon after, we were separated by a couple of bumbling idiots and I got moved by said couple of bumbling idiots back towards my dorm until I felt someone grab my hand and drag me gently away from the crowd. I realized who my savior was after leaving the Slytherin common room as it was none other than Draco. I stared at our hands linked together and looked at him.

"Hey, you know you can let go of my hand now," I said as he shrugged.

"Why bother? We're going the same place Mindi and I don't want you losing your way again," he said as I glared at him, but couldn't really fight his grip on my hand because...well, I didn't really have a reason to do so. I felt him pull me closer to his side as I did my best to act disinterested through this.

"What's this all of a sudden Draco? Tell me you're not starting to fancy me?" I joked as he looked at me.

"And who's to say that I don't fancy you Mindi?" he asked as I looked away, trying my best not to blush and succeeding.

"Do you or don't you Draco?" I asked, wanting to get some clarification of where I stood with him.

"That's a story for another time Mindi, we're here and we need to do some research for the mission don't we?" he said, evading the question as I thought he would as we went in the library together. Damned fickle ferret...always managing to evade the one question I wish he would answer.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a pretty quiet research time in the library and I soon grew bored just reading over spells when I already knew what I wanted to try for killing Dumbledore. I got up and left Draco to his own research and walked around a bit until I saw Hermione sitting all by her lonesome doing some Ancient Runes homework that I already finished.

"It's Halloween and you're doing homework? Why aren't you Gryffindors doing anything in the common room?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Oh you know, they're doing some sort of party, but with the loads of homework I have, I don't have time for all that," she said as I sighed and sat next to her.

"I'll keep you company then," I said as she shook her head.

"You didn't have to. I don't want Malfoy coming over here soon just to insult and accuse me of brainwashing you," she said as I laughed.

"No worries, I'll take care of that," I said as I felt a shiver run down my spine as I turned around and saw Potter standing there glaring at me.

"Hermione, what is that evil witch doing here?" he asked as I glared him down as well. Evil witch? Was that meant to be an insult Potter? If it was, it didn't work, you're only pointing the obvious out.

"We're studying together can't you see Harry? Look, she's not really a bad person," she said as he sat down in the only chair available which so happened to be next to me since the chair near Hermione was holding her books.

"How do you know she isn't trying to make you fail all your homework assignments by giving you the wrong answers?" he asked as I continued to glare at him. Hello stupid, I'm still here you know?

"Oh don't be stupid Harry, I know the answers! I just want company because she's the only one out of you and Ron who actually does study. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check something in the shelves. Do try to get along with each other and not hex each other while I'm gone will you?" she asked as she left to go look for something.

"Sorry," he said as I looked at him in amazement. Did he just apologize?

"Huh?" I asked, not because I didn't hear him, but for the reason of him apologizing.

"I said I'm sorry okay?" he asked as I shook my head.

"No I know what you said, why are you apologizing to me?" I asked as he shrugged.

"I didn't know you were just keeping Hermione company. I know that as her friends we should do it ourselves but..."

"I get it, you and Weasley are too busy for Quidditch," I interrupted as he nodded.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Potter trying to flirt with the Slytherin princess?" a voice asked as I turned around and faced Draco. Oh crap, Hermione, you left at a bad time.

"How do you know I wasn't the one flirting with him Malfoy?" I asked, trying to make sure his anger was directed at me rather than at Potter. I may hate him, but he's a friend of Hermione so might as well make sure no harm comes to him, right?

"Oh were you now Mindi? Well of course you would be since you can't really get me to fancy you here you are flirting with Potter. You have a thing for Quidditch players after all, don't you being the attention seeker you are it makes sense," he said as I glared at him. Oh he was stupid!

"Or maybe I just think she's too beautiful to be handed to you Malfoy and now I am fighting for her attention since you clearly aren't the brightest to notice her beauty. Besides, not every single girl fancies you Malfoy, just that cow Parkinson," Potter said as I looked at him in amazement. He was standing up to Malfoy? Well, he does that on a daily basis, but this isn't concerning him. If it wasn't for the fact that he was the Chosen One to kill the Dark Lord and I was a follower of the Dark Lord, I might actually start being his friend as well. That was a great comeback!

"Shut it Potter, I'll deal with you and your filthy friends later, we're leaving," he said grabbing my wrist painfully and dragged me away from the table as Hermione rounded the corner and looked at the sight in front of her in confusion. As soon as we were out of the library he let go of me and turned around to face me, his eyes a stormy gray and glaring at me as I glared back at him and crossed my arms.

"What in the bloody hell was that for Malfoy? I can't date anyone I please now? You're such a filthy hypocrite Malfoy! We may be engaged but you hate my guts and I hate yours as well. You're off fancying some idiotic bimbo and I don't have the privilege to fancy someone I want to fancy?" I asked as he continued to glare at me. Of course, I really didn't fancy Potter, but he was the one who even thought about it, might as well play along since it shouldn't matter to him anyways. Besides, I don't want to tell him I've actually began to fancy him again...that's only for my own knowledge, not his.

"You know I hate him Mindi, and you know the Dark Lord wants him dead! You can't go fancying someone like Potter. Mindi, why can't you stay within our house?" he asked as I glared at him.

"Yeah, because we really have a great selection in guys. Let's list off the types in that house now shall we? The vain and arrogant, or you in case your brain didn't comprehend that, the hormonal driven type, the jerks, and the idiots. Yes, because I really have a great selection..." I replied with sarcasm as I saw a brief change of emotions on his face but was soon replaced with the glare.

"Still Mindiella, you belong to me, ever since you were born and when our mothers decided to arrange our marriage, you don't have an option in getting out of this marriage and I won't allow you to have an affair with someone in our marriage," he said as I slapped in the face and hexed him.

"You idiotic nitwit! I belong to no one and I can do as I please! If they won't cancel our wedding I am not going to let them have their way! I will run away and if I have to, I will break my wand and go into the Muggle world! I will do anything just to not have to marry you! I certainly don't want to marry such a git who thinks I'm property nor do I want to ever marry you Malfoy!" I exclaimed as tears began to fall and ran away from him, with only Snape's office in mind. There was no way I'm staying with Malfoy for the rest of the year. I am going to do all I can to switch out of that room. I didn't even bother knocking on his door as I walked in and fell to the ground, crying out. Glad to know what I was exactly to Malfoy, that damned git.

"Mindiella, what's wrong?" Snape said as he bent down to my level and pulled me close.

"That damned Malfoy, I hate him! I don't want to share a dorm with him anymore Severus, and if you make me, I will murder that bastard in his sleep so just switch my dorm back to being with Acacia and Adelia if you want to avoid student death and me being sent to Azkaban. Whatever you were planning to accomplish before with this isn't going to happen alright?" I said, trying to calm myself down.

"Mindi, tell me how you really feel right now for Malfoy I mean," he said as I glared at him, but it probably wasn't that effective since I still had tears falling.

"You know damn well that I fancy that bastard, but if he thinks I will just follow him like some idiot, he's got another thing coming. I don't want to marry a bastard like him if he's going to think I'm some piece of property that will only belong to him, I'm a person, not a piece of property to own," I said as he looked angry after hearing that.

"I'll be having a talk with Lucius and Narcissa about this and you know Bellatrix will hear about this Mindiella. You don't deserve any of this and I certainly won't be allowing Draco to think you are as such to him. You may go back to sharing your dorm with Acacia and Adelia. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be sending an owl to both your parents and Bellatrix. Go focus on your mission and ignore Draco," he said as I nodded and left his office only to run into Draco.

"Mindi, I'm sorry about what I said back there," he said as I walked past him.

"Oh save your apologies for someone who cares Malfoy. Don't worry about the engagement either, I'm sure after your parents hear about what happened, our engagement will be called off anyways. You can now go after that bimbo that you fancy so much and you can start partying now because I surely will be," I said as he caught up with me.

"What did you say? Yo...I mean, she's not a bimbo. And what did you mean by our engagement being called off?" he asked as I walked faster, hoping to not be caught up with again as we entered the common room to face the blast of the music.

"You heard me Malfoy, it's going to be called off, Snape will tell your parents on what happened in the library," I said as he looked at me in confusion.

"What? I can't hear you," he said as I glared at the area the music was coming from as I hexed it.

"Our engagement is on the verge of being decided whether or not it will be called off since we don't fancy each other! And after Snape heard what you called me, oh I definitely know it will be called off! You heard me right you idiotic bimbos of Slytherin who wants Malfoy so bad. He's available and this Slytherin princess could care less as to what you do to him!" I exclaimed as I ran up the girls' dormitory and tried my best not to cry, knowing that Adelia and Acacia will have heard of what happened and come up here after Adelia has pried Acacia's hands off Malfoy's neck. They both came in a couple minutes later with Acacia's hair all over the place and the sleeves of her costume ripped off and her eyes wild with anger.

"That bastard! I will kill him! Bellatrix will be hearing of this, won't she?" she asked as I nodded.

"Yes, she will be and I'm back to sleeping here with you guys," I said as Adelia nodded and handed me clothes to change into.

"Here you are, now get some sleep Mindi, it's been a long night, and it's best if you just got some sleep, okay?" Adelia said as I nodded and went to go change into my pajamas and came back in and fell asleep on my bed. For some odd reason, I didn't have any nightmares or premonitions and it seemed to pass by quickly for the next thing I knew it was morning already and I was the only one in the dorm still. I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs, glad to see that I hadn't missed the post coming in. As soon as I sat down next to Acacia and Adelia, the owls flew in and an owl with an envelope landed near Malfoy as he took the letter gingerly and read it, his face paled during the time of reading this. Damn, I was hoping for a Howler to be sent to him rather than have it be sent on regular post. I wanted to embarrass him!

"Now I'm curious as to what that letter reads damn it," Acacia said as I shook my head.

"You have magic, use it Acacia," I said as I began to read as she laughed.

"Why didn't I think about that? Thanks for the idea," she said as she casted a spell and Malfoy started calling out telling Acacia to give him his letter back and how it wasn't any of her business. She read it over and looked at me as I looked up from my book.

"What is it Acacia?" I asked as she handed me the letter while Adelia and Zabini held Malfoy back away from me.

"Mindi, give me my letter back!" he exclaimed as I glared at him and read it.

**Dear Draco,**

**Your mother and I are very disappointed in you. How could you say that to Mindiella? We will be speaking with Severus on having you both come home today to discuss this with her parents. Your Aunt Bella is not proud to hear about this and she insists to have a talk with you privately as soon as you get home and your mother is trying to convince her that we can handle talking to you on our own without using any other methods. You are not allowed to play Quidditch at all for the rest of the term and I'm sure Snape will give you punishment as well if that will make Mindiella feel better. Again, your mother and I are very disappointed in you.**

**Dad**

Great...just great...I have to go home with that ferret now and have to hear them tell me that he didn't know what he was talking about in doing so.

"Acacia, you and Adelia are coming with me," I whispered as Malfoy heard me.

"Didn't you see the letter? It only said the two of us," he said as I glared at him.

"Quite frankly I don't give a damn Malfoy! So just shove it and lets go. The sooner we get home and get this figured out the sooner I don't have to be within your presence," I said as I got up and left to go to Snape's office with Adelia and Acacia right behind me. We got to Snape's office as I went in and looked around to see Snape by the fireplace with a bag filled with Floo Powder in his hand.

"Malfoy Manor Mindiella," he said as I sighed.

"Alright thank you Severus," I said as I grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and did the usual ritual and saw myself in the Malfoy Manor fireplace. I sighed and walked into the parlor and saw my mother and father there. As soon as they saw me my father ran up and pulled me into an embrace.

"I am so sorry Mindiella. Lucius and I will be talking about this so do not worry my dear," he said as I tried my best not to break down crying.

"It's okay dad, this isn't your fault and I don't blame you for it," I said as he let go and patted me on the head.

"You truly are a strong girl Mindi," he said as I shook my head.

"I'm sorry to do this Mr. Frey, but I believe Adelia and I told you so that it was wrong to have that git be engaged to her," Acacia said as we slowly made our way to sit by my mother who was talking in a whisper with Narcissa. Bellatrix came over to me and looked into my eyes.

"Don't mind me, I will be seeing into your mind to make sure you aren't lying," she said as I allowed her to see the memories of last night. Her face contorted in anger as Malfoy just so happened to walk in as soon as she was done.

"Well Bellatrix, he's here. Might I suggest making the boy go through the Cruciatus Curse?" Acacia asked as Bellatrix looked at her with an evil smile.

"Oh Acacia, you could seriously be my daughter," she said as I saw Malfoy shiver in fear. Now as much as I want him to suffer through that, I shook my head and stood in front of him and Bellatrix.

"No no Bella, he's your own nephew and I'm sure your sister wouldn't want you to hurt her only son, no matter how much of a git he may be," I said as Bellatrix looked at me incredulously.

"Move over Mindiella, this nephew of mine is nothing but a git to think a nice young lady as yourself to be property? I won't have it! _Crucio!_" she exclaimed, her wand pointing at Malfoy as I turned around and aimed my wand at Malfoy.

"_Protego!_" I exclaimed as the Cruciatus Curse bounced off him. Adelia looked at me incredulously.

"Mindi, you can't let him get away with this!" she exclaimed as I looked at Lucius and Narcissa and walked over to them.

"Can I talk to you and my parents alone without an audience?" I asked as Lucius nodded and brought us to another room away from everyone else as all four of them sat down and looked at me.

"Now what do you want to tell us Mindiella dear?" Narcissa asked as I looked at them.

"I think you four should know the truth because you all deserve to know. I am in love with Draco. There is no denying that fact, however, I cannot be married to him. He hates my guys and it's obvious that he will only have an affair on me with some other woman and I don't want that. I want to marry out of love and devotion, not on something as cold and unemotional as this. I'm sorry for disappointing you, but I just can't. If I have to marry him on those grounds I will be doing anything I can to avoid it," I said as they looked at each other as my father cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to hear that angel, but we have to hear his point of view on this as well," father said as I sighed and nodded, giving them a curtsy and walked out of the room as Malfoy tried to walk up to me but was pushed aside by Acacia as she made sure he couldn't come within 5 feet to me.

"Draco, come in you may speak your mind as well," Narcissa said as he looked at me then went inside. Was it just me or did I see a tear glisten in his eye? Hm, that was probably just my imagination since he never cried before even when we were children and Acacia bullied him so there was no way he would cry now over something that he didn't want in the first place. He should be celebrating that our engagement might be canceled, not crying, right? I sat down and waited for a bit as Acacia and Adelia listened by the door to the conversation happening inside as Bellatrix paced restlessly.

"Why won't you let me Crucio that idiotic nephew of mine? Are you telling me that I can't treat my nephew however I want?" she asked as I shook my head and made sure that Acacia and Adelia were still listening to the door conversation and not at me.

"Bellatrix, I love your nephew, but he hates me and there is no way I am letting you hurt that git even if he hates me and even if he deserves it," I said as she laughed harshly.

"Love is a weak emotion Mindiella. As Slytherin princess you should know that it will get you nowhere but pain. It is a useless sentiment that we as humans are stuck with but we can vanquish it! That is one of the many things that you must learn to become a powerful Death Eater my dear," she said as I sighed. That is her belief after all and I can't blame her because now, I was really starting to see why she truly believed in that philosophy. The door opened after Acacia and Adelia managed to back away to not let the parents be suspicious of their eavesdropping as Malfoy came out looking absolutely awful. His hair was an absolute mess rather than that pristine way he always had it in and his necktie was loose and it was just not the way he always held himself as that arrogant Slytherin prince. He seemed stressed out to the situation at hand when I thought he would be happy and celebrating. Could I have been wrong in my thoughts?

"After hearing both sides of the events that has happened, Lucius and I came to an agreement," father said as Lucius nodded.

"Yes, Mindiella, you are now free to pick what to do with your engagement with Draco. Should you see it fit that your reasons are still the same by your birthday ball on Christmas, you can then announce it there. However, should your standings change, the wedding will still go as planned," Lucius said as Malfoy looked at the ground as Acacia and Adelia looked toward me as if expecting a downright answer. Truthfully, I did already have my answer, but why should I be a horrible person and not give him a second chance...again? This however, will be his last chance to make up for everything.

"Thank you so much Mr. Malfoy, but I am deciding to not be a horrible person and give you my decision as of yet. I will give you all my answer by my birthday as to whether or not I see it fit for us to continue the engagement. However, I do have one question to this deal you made with me," I said as I saw Narcissa sigh in relief a bit, knowing there may still be hope in this union.

"And what would that be my dear?" Lucius asked as Acacia seemed ready to burst out screaming at what I had said earlier.

"Let us assume that I have made a decision by my birthday, but my mind changes after my birthday for I am an indecisive person and with the limited time you have given me, I cannot guarantee my decision will be reasonable. Will I still be able to change my mind?" I asked as he contemplated on my question. I saw Narcissa patting Malfoy on the back as my father looked at my mother then at myself.

"I say that yes, you will still be able to change your mind. However, it will only be just one more time though and only until the end of your sixth year at Hogwarts," he said as I nodded.

"What about the boy's punishment? Surely, not being able to play Quidditch for the rest of term isn't just so! He treated her like property Lucius! Let me teach him a lesson on the consequences for doing just that to her or he will never learn!" Bellatrix exclaimed as I saw Malfoy stiffen up by his mother's side.

"Yeah! That git has treated Mindiella horribly now and I expect to see more punishment given! Wow, a term off Quidditch? For hurting Mindiella for four years straight now and hurting her as of now as well? Rubbish! He deserves more punishment!" Acacia exclaimed as Adelia nodded vigorously. They actually cared for me and wanted Malfoy to suffer? That was so sweet of them!

"Bella, you can't be serious! Draco has just made a mistake! He will never do it again," Narcissa said as Bellatrix laughed.

"You coddling that boy won't teach him anything! He needs to be taught the right way! Had he been my son he would have been lucky I didn't kill him in an instant for thinking women were property!" Bellatrix exclaimed as Narcissa gasped and held Malfoy close to her.

"I say let Mindiella perform the Cruciatus Curse. I think she wants her own revenge on Malfoy," Adelia said as I looked at her in surprise.

"Well, that does sound like a reasonable enough punishment, what do you say Mindiella?" Lucius asked as I sighed and pulled out my wand as Bellatrix came up from behind me.

"Don't suppress your anger over that whiny nephew of mine. I want to see him squirm and if you don't do it correctly, I will make sure to Crucio you myself so you can see how it should be done," she said as I walked toward Malfoy, glaring him down, letting all my anger loose on him, knowing by the gasps in the room that my hair had turned blood red.

"_Crucio!_" I exclaimed as Malfoy fell to the ground wincing and crying out in pain, telling me to stop. I smiled and continued with my curse on him as Narcissa sobbed quietly to the corner, hiding her eyes from her son being tortured as Acacia and Bellatrix were laughing harshly to the side at the sight. I saw him in tears and felt my anger waver as I dropped my wand and fell on my knees as Adelia and my mother came to me. Malfoy looked towards me, his eyes still glistening with tears as I felt my own heart wrench at the sight. I had done him harm, something he deserved, but somehow, he made me regret doing what I had just done.

"Oh that was great Mindiella! You should become my apprentice! You will make a great addition to Death Eaters!" Bellatrix exclaimed as I shook my head and got up, dusting my robes after picking up my wand.

"Thank you for the offer Bellatrix, but I'm fine as I am and Acacia is clearly a better apprentice anyways. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading back to Hogwarts now. Good day to you all," I said as I went back to the fireplace, used the Floo Powder and got back to Hogwarts. I sighed and left Snape's office to run into the cow.

"Oh thank you so much for giving Draco back to me Mindi! You're an amazing best friend a girl could ask for!" she exclaimed as I slapped her across the face. Now you're nice to me that I announced that? Ha, some friend you are, but then again, that is to be expected from the likes of you.

"You still have to wait for my verdict during my birthday ball, which you are not invited to Parkinson!" I exclaimed as I walked away from her only to run into Zabini. Oh how many more people must I run into before finally reaching my dorm to think?

"Hey Mindi, what happened? You, Acacia, Adelia and Draco just disappeared during breakfast?" he asked as I glared at him. It's nothing personal, but I just want my time alone and everyone seems to be bugging me.

"It's none of your damn concern Zabini so go away and leave me alone," I said as I walked straight to the girl's dormitory and sat on my bed, thinking of what had transpired at the manor.


	17. Chapter 16 Malfoy's POV

A/N: Alright...I think I'm going to give the POV switch a try just for this chapter. :D As it is, this will be Draco's POV from Chapter 16. Sorry I'm a bit late with your Christmas present readers! I just got addicted to Golden Sun Dark Dawn and couldn't put that game down long enough to finish this...so again, sorry! I did my best to make it long enough for you though. =D

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this. Maybe the plot and of course Mindiella, her friends, and family.

I actually didn't mind her company so much in the library. I had done all the research I needed and I was just waiting for the holidays to come by so I can start it. I was just looking for a reason to be with her, even if it meant being in this stuffy library. I don't think she had done any research yet and I didn't trust her in here by herself because who knows what those filthy minions of Potter would do to her. She already held signs of showing Gryffindor-like qualities and I didn't want her brainwashed. Why you may ask? Because she' s the only sane girl left in Slytherin house. Parkinson was a cow, Acacia was bloodthirsty, Adelia? Well she's bipolar, and every other girl in this damned house is a Parkinson follower. However, those girls were both jealous yet admired Mindiella from afar. It was hard not to stare at Mindiella but then she got up and left leaving me alone in this damned place. I sighed and got up letting magic do its work to put the books back in their place. I quietly followed her around to see where she was going. I know spying would get me nowhere but I'm a Slytherin, I don't give a damn about morals and whatever else your parents taught you about spying and eavesdropping. As luck would have it, she walked by Granger and joined her willingly. What in bloody hell was she doing with a filthy Mudblood? No matter, I won't let it get to me. At least it isn't Potter, right? Oh Merlin, he just had to walk in. I tried my best to keep myself in check from going over there. At least Granger was with them so Potter couldn't lay the moves on her, right? Damn, she just had to leave! Great, now it was just that damned Potter and Mindiella. I couldn't take it anymore and decided to make my appearance known.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Potter trying to flirt with the Slytherin princess?" I asked as they both turned around. I hated how I sounded when I said that, but still have to keep up appearances in front of Potter, no matter how much I wanted to show Mindi that I'm not really all that bad as she made me out to be.

"How do you know I wasn't the one flirting with him Malfoy?" she asked as I did all I could to not show my anger towards that. After all, she still thought I hated her right? I don't want to lose her again for my stupidity, but I don't want to show my vulnerability to her or Potter. That actually hurt more than she knows it would be possible and if she had known, she would have laughed at my weakness.

"Oh were you now Mindi? Well of course you would be since you can't really get me to fancy you, here you are flirting with Potter. You have a thing for Quidditch players after all, don't you, being the attention seeker you are, it makes sense," I said as she started to glare at me as her hair visibly started to change colors. I'm sorry for hurting you Mindi, but that last comment you threw at me hurt way too much and this certainly does enough damage to hide my so called vulnerability as Acacia puts it.

"Or maybe I just think she's too beautiful to be handed to you Malfoy and now I am fighting for her attention since you clearly aren't the brightest to notice her beauty. Besides, not every single girl fancies you, just that cow Parkinson," Potter said as I glared at him as she looked at him, amazed apparently. No, she can't possibly be fancying him now, can she?

"Shut it Potter, I'll deal with you and your filthy friends later, we're leaving," I said grabbing Mindiella's wrist and left the library. I slowly let go of her wrist and turned to face her, not aware just how painful her glares were until it was too late.

"What in the bloody hell was that for Malfoy? I can't date anyone I please now? You're such a filthy hypocrite Malfoy! We may be engaged, but you hate my guts and I hate yours as well. You're off fancying some idiotic bimbo and I don't have the privilege to fancy someone I want to fancy?" she asked as I did my best to count up to ten mentally to keep my anger in check. Why must you continually insult the person I love? Can you not realize it's...no of course you can't and thank goodness for that...I think.

"You know I hate him Mindi, and you know the Dark Lord wants him dead! You can't go fancying someone like Potter. Mindi, why can't you stay within our house?" I asked as she glared at me. I mean at least there I know that you'd be safe since those idiots are scared of dealing with Death Eaters, especially Aunt Bella.

"Yeah, because we really have a great selection in guys. Let's list off the types in that house now shall we? The vain and arrogant, or you in case your brain didn't comprehend that, the hormonal driven type, the jerks, and the idiots. Yes, because I really have a great selection..." she replied with sarcasm. Alright, that was officially a low blow for me because now I knew exactly where I stood with her and it wasn't at a place I wanted to stand with her. I don't want to lose her and I know that she would do anything to get out of this engagement.

"Still Mindiella, you belong to me, ever since you were born and when our mothers decided to arrange our marriage, you don't have an option in getting out of this marriage and I won't allow you to have an affair with someone in our marriage," I said as she slapped me in the face and hexed me. What the hell did I just say to her? She's not property, she's so much more than that! I didn't mean to say what I just said...it was just in the moment and my anger acted on its own accord.

"You idiotic nitwit! I belong to no one and I can do as I please! If they won't cancel our wedding I am not going to let them have their way! I will run away if I have to, I will break my wand and go into the Muggle world! I will do anything just to not have to marry you! I certainly don't want to marry such a git who thinks I'm property nor do I want to ever marry you Malfoy!" she exclaimed as I saw tears fall before she ran away from me. My stupidity lead her to run away from me and now she's probably off to go ask her parents again. I held back the tears knowing exactly what would happen if I dared to cry or even think about it and went after her but couldn't find her anywhere. Just how was I going to explain this to our parents? I really didn't mean to say that! I don't even know where that came from. I decided to walk around and ran into her, more like she ran into me, but no matter, she was right there in front of me. Let's just hope she forgives me, probably not, but it's worth a try.

"Mindi, I'm sorry about what I said back there," I said as she walked right past me. Damn it, would you just listen to me? Please, I don't want our friendship to die before I...nevermind.

"Oh save your apologies for someone who cares Malfoy. Don't worry about the engagement either, I'm sure after your parents hear about what happened, our engagement will be called off anyways. You can now go after that bimbo that you fancy so much and you can start partying now because I surely will be," she said as I managed to catch up with her.

"What did you say? Yo...I mean, she's not a bimbo. And what did you mean by our engagement being called off?" I asked as she walked faster as we went in the common room, the blast of the music making it hard to hear her if she said anything now. She did say something but I couldn't catch it.

"What? I can't hear you," I said as she glared at where the music was coming from as she hexed it.

"Our engagement is on the verge of being decided whether or not it will be called off since we don't fancy each other! And after Snape heard what you called me, oh I definitely know it will be called off! You heard me right you idiotic bimbos of Slytherin who wants Malfoy so bad. He's available and this Slytherin princess could care less as to what you do to him!" she cried, running up to the girls dormitory as Acacia immediately walked up to me.

"Ferret boy, you and me outside on the Quidditch pitch now!" she exclaimed, grabbing me by the collar and Apparated there as she immediately threw me to the ground and punched me. How she was able to Apparate on Hogwarts no one knows...maybe her parents bribed the head of Magical Law Enforcement or something.

"You self-centered, annoying, mindless, arrogant, vain, conceited, bastard! Just what the hell were you thinking?" she cried out as I pushed her off me and accidentally ripped the sleeves of her costume off. Crap, I can't fight back! She's a girl and Dad has always taught me better than to fight girls so I had to sit it out as she took her anger out on me.

"I wasn't thinking, that's what," I murmured as she punched me again. I winced from the pain, but again, just took it because personally, I deserve this for hurting Mindiella like that. Damn how could I be so stupid?

"Damn right you weren't! Now she's fucking hurt. Just what the hell are we going to do with you Malfoy?" she sighed and punched once more then sat down and ran her hands through her hair.

"I know, how do you think I'm faring right now? You think I'm okay with this? Are you really that blind to not see that it's affecting me too? She said our engagement is on the verge of being canceled and you think I'm okay with it?" I asked as she looked at me.

"You know Malfoy, if you'd be less of an arrogant nitwit, she might just stay with you?" she asked as I shook my head.

"No she won't...not after what I said," I said as she glared at me.

"What the bloody hell did you say to her in the first place?" she asked as I took a deep breath. Better tell her now and get it over with than have Mindiella tell her and have her after my blood tomorrow.

"I accidentally claimed that she was my property," I said as she screamed and instantly went for my neck. I tried getting her off as best as I could, but no use. I was really going to die out here before I was forgiven by Mindiella huh?

"Acacia! Stop it! You're going to kill him! He's not worth it and Mindiella needs us right now! We can deal with this damned bastard later!" Adelia said as she ran towards Acacia and pried her fingers off my neck.

"Draco Malfoy consider yourself dead damn it! You are going to die by my hands if I have any say in it! You're lucky that I need to check on Princess or you'd be dead right now, consequences be damned!" she exclaimed as I did my best to heal all the blows she threw at me and the bruises that would appear on my neck. I sighed and walked back to the common room and saw almost every girl run towards me, everyone except the one I truly cared about in this damned school.

"Oh Draco! You can most certainly marry me or use me to bear your children now! Anything for you sweetie!" a fifth year exclaimed as they threw themselves at me.

"I would never stoop to your standings. Who knows what kind of diseases you have from sleeping around with so many other blokes. Stay the hell away from me because I am still not available to any of you bimbos," I said as I pushed her away from me. Crabbe and Goyle showed up next to me, scaring the rest of the girls away from me. I decided to stay in the dorm that Mindi and I originally shared and looked around the room to see her belongings missing. Damn, she wasn't going to be near me anymore was she? And this was all my fault. I looked around the room for the green and silver notebook she had given me our first year, but I couldn't find it anywhere. She couldn't have possibly taken it back, I mean, why would she in the first place? No! It had almost every piece of memory that I cherished with her in that! I used advanced magic on that book so that I could always look back to happier times but now it was missing! Wait, who had been in here today? Mindi, but she wouldn't have taken it. But what about those three girls that were walking out of here...Acacia or Adelia! Just fantastic, one of these two had my notebook that held everything I cherished. I sighed and decided to call it a night and fell asleep filled with nightmares of every wrong I did to Mindiella. I woke up in a sheen of sweat and took a quick shower, got dressed and went downstairs for some breakfast. I saw her walk in, her moods slightly lifted compared to days previously and sighed. I guess this was the best for her if she's happier. The family owl landed in front of me and handed me a beige envelope. Oh...Dad meant business now, and not the good kind either. I opened it carefully and read over the letter as I suddenly started shaking slightly. I felt a tug and saw the letter fly out of my hands and over to Acacia.

"Hey! Give me that letter back! It's none of your business as to what it says!" I exclaimed as they started reading it. Mindiella closed her book as Acacia handed her the letter. I ran up to them but Adelia and Zabini held me back.

"Mindi, give me my letter back!" I exclaimed as she read over it, her face growing pale as she continued to read it.

"Acacia, you and Adelia are coming with me," she whispered as I looked at her. Was she blind or something?

"Didn't you see the letter? It only said the two of us," I said as she glared at me. I was hoping to take this chance to be alone with her and fix this mistake before she left me for good and I can't do that if Adelia and Acacia came along.

"Quite frankly I don't give a damn Malfoy! So just shove it and lets go. The sooner we get home and figure this out, the sooner I don't have to be within your presence, she said, getting up and went to Professor Snape's office with Adelia and Acacia behind her as I followed them silently. Professor Snape looked in my direction in disappointment as he held the bag filled with Floo Powder.

"Malfoy Manor Mindiella," he said as Mindi sighed.

"Alright, thank you Severus," she said as she grabbed some Floo Powder and disappeared. Acacia and Adelia followed suit but before I can do the same, Professor Snape kept the bag out of reach.

"Why did you do it Draco? Why did you have to say such a horrendous thing to her?" he asked as I sighed.

"Honestly professor, I really didn't mean to, my anger slipped and said that to her before I could realize what I just said," I said as he shook his head.

"You do realize that you'll have to work a hundred times harder just to catch her attention now if she even will turn her head to you, correct?" he asked as I nodded, not knowing what to say to that. He held the bag in front of me now as I grabbed a handful of the Floo Powder and did the ritual and saw that I was finally home...or what I could call a home for now until a decision has been made. I know I made my parents very disappointed and who knows what they will do to me? Aunt Bella was extremely angry with me as Acacia saw me walk in.

"Well Bellatrix, he's here. Might I suggest making the boy go through the Cruciatus Curse?" she asked as Aunt Bella looked at her with that evil look she usually had.

"Oh Acacia, you could seriously be my daughter," she replied as I shivered a bit. Malfoys don't show emotions and all that, but I was truly afraid of Aunt Bella. What did the world ever do to her to make her turn out like that? Did no man ever love her or something? I think she's been spending too much time in the service of the Dark Lord that she's gone completely mental and would sacrifice her own family if he asked for it. Mindi surprised me and possibly almost, if not, everyone in the room as she stood in front of me and shook her head.

"No no Bella, he's your own nephew and I'm sure your sister wouldn't want you to hurt her only son, no matter how much of a git he may be," she said as Aunt Bella looked at her in surprise.

"Move over Mindiella, this nephew of mine is nothing but a git to think a nice young lady as yourself to be property? I won't have it! _Crucio!_" she exclaimed as Mindi quickly turned around and pointed her wand at me.

"_Protego!_" she exclaimed as I saw something in her eyes that screamed at me to tell her the truth that I decided to keep buried under this arrogant act of mine.

"Mindi, you can't let him get away with this!" Adelia exclaimed but Mindi paid her no mind as she went over to my parents.

"Can I talk to you and my parents alone without an audience?" she asked as Father nodded and brought my mother, her parents and Mindi to the next room as I sat on the available chair closest to the fireplace. Why didn't I just take my chance and tell her before all this mess? Why did I take my anger out on her for my parents telling me I had no choice but to marry her or get disowned in second year? I mean we were the best of friends right? Why did I not want to marry her in the first place? Oh, because I thought I was in love with Parkinson second year...every problem I have with Mindi always stems back to that damned cow. Acacia glared at me from her spot near the door that Mindi was behind.

"You don't deserve her Malfoy," she said as I glared at her.

"You think I don't know that?" I asked as she shook her head.

"You just had to take your anger out on her. You know that you loved her when we were younger, hell, you even had everything planned out before we went to Hogwarts! You would always tell me and Adelia how you would marry Princess over there and give her everything she could ever ask for. But no, you just had to drop it as soon as you met that cow and not only hurt your best friend, but the person you honestly care for. What ever happened to the Malfoy we knew huh?" she asked as Aunt Bella did her best not to laugh.

"Oh you foolish children. Love is nothing but a hindrance to true power. Love is a weakness and marriages should only be for more power and wealth," she said as I paid her no mind. What she said didn't matter to me since I was done doing anything to receive her praise. She is a cold and heartless woman and I ask Merlin that Acacia doesn't turn out like that or she might be of influence to the ever so kind Mindi. Speaking of, Mindi just walked out of the room and I walked up to her in hopes of apologizing to her, but Acacia pushed me aside and glared at me.

"Draco, come in. You may speak your mind as well," my mother said as I looked at Mindi, feeling as if something was in my eye causing it to water because I know Malfoys don't shed tears nor do they show emotions and I'm a Malfoy for Merlin's sake! I went inside and saw that both parents were sitting in front of me as I pulled out my seat and looked at them.

"You know why we're here discussing this, right?" Mrs. Frey asked as I nodded.

"Truly Mrs. Frey, I do apologize for the harsh words I said to your daughter," I said, bowing my head as Mr. Frey sighed.

"My only daughter and after I promised to keep her away from harm and it comes to this? Mindi may seem unaffected by this Draco but there is so much of it that she can take before she gives up," he said as I nodded. Oh forget about the Malfoy custom of not venting out any emotions! I need to tell them if I have any hope in staying engaged to Mindi.

"I understand that Mr. Frey, but I love your daughter immensely and yes, I've made too many mistakes and caused her too much pain on my stupidity, but please, give me one more chance to atone for all my wrongs to her," I said, getting slightly nervous to what they would say that I started to fiddle with my tie and ran a shaky hand through my hair. Anxiety didn't suit me well and this really wasn't helping that either.

"I would give you another chance Draco, but it's really up to Mindiella. I can't really decide for her and I know you care for my daughter deeply, that's why I have held my ground with her since your second year when the two of you had that little dispute. However, I can't make any promises now and Mindiella is my only daughter, I want her happy in a marriage, not miserable and wishing for death," he said as I looked over at my parents in hope that they could back me up.

"I'm sorry dear, you got yourself into this mess, we can't really help you here," Mother said as I looked to my father as he shook his head.

"You're a Malfoy and you should know by now that we Malfoy men never ask for help Draco. Where is your dignity stooping so low to ask us for help?" he asked as I looked down. Right, my parents couldn't help me out of this one.

"Well, let's go tell them our decision now. Merlin knows we've been keeping them anxiously waiting long enough. Go Draco and we will be right behind you," Mr. Frey said as I nodded and slowly got up to head out.

"Mr. Frey, I'm truly sorry for what I said," I murmured as I walked out, seeing Mindi look me over with confusion in her eyes. Her hair was slowly turning blue which made me wonder why she would be sad in the first place. Wouldn't she be happy that I looked this miserable? She hated my guts and wanted nothing to do with me, so why was she sad of my misery?

"After hearing both sides of the events that has happened, Lucius and I came to an agreement," Mr. Frey announced as Father nodded.

"Yes, Mindiella, you are now free to pick what to do with your engagement with Draco. Should you see it fit that your reasons are still the same by your birthday ball on Christmas, you can then announce it there. However, should your standings change, the wedding will still go as planned," he said as I looked down at the ground. No, there was really no hope now. She held the deciding vote and knowing her, she will vote on not marrying me and what will happen to me then? There would be no option for me to court her since Mother will call out for a matchmaker to match me with another pure-blood witch before I graduate from Hogwarts for security or some sort.

"Thank you so much Mr. Malfoy, but I am deciding to not be a horrible person and give you my decision as of yet. I will give you all my answer by my birthday as to whether or not I see it fit for us to continue the engagement. However, I do have one question to this deal you made with me," she said as I heard mother sigh in relief as I felt relief wash over me as well. I still had hope and that was all I needed to keep my spirits up. Mother came to my side and stroked my hair gently to relax me a bit.

"Let us assume that I have made a decision by my birthday, but my mind changes after my birthday for I am an indecisive person and with the limited time you have given me, I cannot guarantee my decision will be reasonable. Will I still be able to change my mind?" she asked as my mother patted me gently on the back. No, the anxiety was starting to kick in again. She would change her mind after her birthday?

"I say that yes, you will still be able to change your mind. However, it will only be just one more time though and only until the end of your sixth year at Hogwarts," he replied as I gripped onto my mother's hand. She spoke of assurances to my ear and calmed me down a bit.

"What about the boy's punishment? Surely, not being able to play Quidditch for the rest of term isn't just so! He treated her like property Lucius! Let me teach him a lesson on the consequences for doing just that to her or he will never learn!" Aunt Bella exclaimed as I stiffened up a bit as mother kept me close to her.

"Yeah! That git has treated Mindiella horribly now and I expect to see more punishment given! Wow, a term off Quidditch? For hurting Mindiella for four years straight now and hurting her as of now as well? Rubbish! He deserves more punishment!" Acacia yelled as Adelia agreed with her. I know I do, so I might as well take it right?

"Bella, you can't be serious! Draco has just made a mistake! He will never do it again," Mother said as Aunt Bella laughed.

"You coddling that boy won't teach him anything! He needs to be taught the right way! Had he been my son he would have been lucky I didn't kill him in an instant for thinking women were property!" Aunt Bella exclaimed as my mother gasped in horror and held me close to her.

"I say let Mindiella perform the Cruciatus Curse. I think she wants her own revenge on Malfoy," Adelia said as I shuddered at the thought. Mindiella performing the Cruciatus Curse on me? But she has never, well excluding that fourth year bimbo, casted that spell intentionally before. She never performed any of the Unforgivable Curses.

"Well, that does sound like a reasonable enough punishment, what do you say Mindiella?" Father asked as I saw Mindi pull out her wand as Aunt Bella went up to her.

"Don't suppress your anger over that whiny nephew of mine. I want to see him squirm and if you don't do it correctly, I will make sure to Crucio you myself so you can see how it should be done," she said as Mindi walked toward me, glaring as her hair started turning blood red as everyone gasped at the sight, including myself. Her hair had never been that red before.

"_Crucio!_" she yelled out as I fell to the ground wincing and heard a cry somewhere. Had that been from me?

"Mindi, please...stop it..." I cried out, hoping to hold the tears in. I didn't want her to see me in such a pitiful state. She smiled and continued to curse me as mother sobbed quietly to the corner, as Acacia and Aunt Bella laughed harshly to the side at my pain. Mindi may have smiled, but the smile never reached her eyes. All I saw in her eyes was pain which made me confused. However, it wasn't much of a distraction to keep me from crying for tears had fallen and her eyes glistened a bit as she dropped her wand and fell on her knees. I saw her lips move saying a silent sorry as a tear fell while Adelia and her mother went up to her. I couldn't turn away and tears continued to fall. No, I wanted anything but her to be sad. I didn't want her to cry for someone like me. Why couldn't she just be happy of my misery rather than be sad for this? At least if she was happy, it would reassure me that she would be fine.

"Oh that was great Mindiella! You should become my apprentice! You will make a great addition to Death Eaters!" Aunt Bella exclaimed as Mindi shook her head and got up, dusting her robes after she picked her wand up.

"Thank you for the offer Bellatrix, but I'm fine as I am and Acacia is clearly a better apprentice anyways. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading back to Hogwarts now. Good day to you all," she said as she went back to the fireplace, used the Floo Powder and got back to Hogwarts. I got up slowly and winced from the pain as Adelia and my mother came to my side. Mother pulled me in for a hug as Adelia knelt down next to me.

"You love her, don't you? You better not mess this up again," she said as I nodded as she smiled a bit.

"I don't think I'll be able to mess up without dealing with Aunt Bella," I said as she shook her head and pulled out a chocolate bar and handed it to me.

"This should make you feel better...I think," she said as I took it and thanked her as Acacia came up to us.

"Last chance ferret boy, after you mess this up again, I'm going to make you wish you had never messed with her," she said as I nodded and followed them both back to the fireplace and used Floo Powder to go back to Hogwarts. Adelia and Acacia left to go find Mindi probably as I walked around and bumped into that Mudblood.

"Would you watch where you're going? Filthy little Mudblood can't even watch where she's going. Those teachers must feel pity for you that they make you pass all their classes," I said as she glared at me. Wait, that Mudblood growing a backbone?

"Oh shut it Malfoy. No need to be upset that the teachers won't take your bribery to pass their classes," she said as I glared at her.

"I'll have you know I passed all my O.W.L.s with Outstanding," I said as she laughed.

"Don't make me laugh Malfoy, you probably cheated on that test," she said as she walked away from me and headed down the library. I think I'm losing my touch now...I couldn't even win with that filthy Mudblood! No, I didn't cheat on my O.W.L.s for her information. I walked back to the dorm as the girls were watching me in hopes for me to call one of them to come with me. Too bad I don't like any of them.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Oh noes! My readers are slowly dwindling on their kind reviews to me! DX I know I haven't been able to update as much but can't you give a graduating high school student a break? I mean with college and scholarship applications plus the beautiful load (sarcasm) of homework, I barely have free time. I've been trying to multitask and I've gotten sick actually...I need a break...but anyways, forgive me for my rant and here is the lovely Chapter 17 that has given me not only a bunch of headaches but also writer's block and I am now scared that the characters may be OOC...I tried to keep them all in character I promise you and there may be a surprise at the end of this chapter to all my beloved readers out there who continue to watch this. =D Anyways, for the disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned any of this, I would have no problem paying for the college I want to go to people...I own nothing except the plot and the OC's yeah?

I woke up screaming in terror again to what had transpired in my dream again as Acacia and Adelia scrambled out of bed and went by my side to calm me down. It had been a couple weeks since both families made a decision on leaving it to me to decide what I want to do and it has just been horrible for me. I had recurring nightmares of me performing the Cruciatus Curse on Draco and I woke up to him crying in pain every time. I was starting to lose my edge and Professor Snape actually pulled me aside and talked about the teachers' concerns for me because my performance was slipping and it surprised them. He even suggested I just take a couple weeks off but I couldn't nor would I allow him to do so. Seeing Draco healthy and mentally sound was what kept me going the entire day and kept me sane with the knowledge that he was okay and wasn't screaming in pain telling me to stop. Our eyes would catch each other once in a while, but I instantly saw the image of his eyes while I was performing the curse and I would immediately get up and leave his gaze. Hermione noticed a change in me and began to worry more over me, but she would just let me be, not asking any questions that might make me become uncomfortable.

"Mindiella, this is getting to be too much for us to handle, I thought that by leaving you alone it would all work out and this would end, but I guess I was wrong. You need to tell us what is bugging you right now. We're worried about your health and your well-being and we can't help you because we don't even know what to help you with!" Adelia said one afternoon as I looked up from my random scribblings on my parchment.

"What are you talking about Adelia?" I asked as she glared at me and slapped me silly. Hm, her bipolar side kicked in I guess, can't really blame her though...even I was frustrated with myself.

"Look, I don't know just what in the bloody hell is going on in your head right now but you have honestly got to move on from this! Acacia and I feel helpless just watching you suffer silently and you aren't yourself anymore Mindiella!" she exclaimed as I glared at her and slapped her back. Alright, that's enough from you. Go back to your docile side now.

"Maybe because it doesn't concern you Adelia! Why are you all so willing to harass me about something that I want to figure out on my own? If you want to be of any assistance to helping me feel better you'll leave me alone for now. Look, I know you're worried, but damn, just give me time until after my birthday. I'm sorry, but if I told you what was on my mind now, I'd have to Obliviate your memories of what I will speak. I guess I'm just spacing out because I'm preparing for my attempt to murder Dumbledore and I'm nervous," I said as I looked outside the window as I saw the snow beginning to fall. I smiled and immediately got up and looked at Acacia and Adelia.

"What is it princess?" Acacia asked as I smiled and grabbed them by their wrists and ran down the stairs and outside as I fell to my knees and played in the snow. The snow has always had the effect of calming me down and it had perfect timing this year because truthfully, I felt absolutely dreadful!

"Oh! It's snowing. I forgot how childish you would act when the first snow fell," Adelia said as she started laughing. I pouted a bit and decided to make a snowball to throw at her. I was about to throw the newly formed snowball at her until I saw Draco standing a couple feet away from Adelia, causing me to drop the snowball as Acacia turned around to who I was facing and looked between the both of us.

"Well, Adelia and I have to go check something in the library," Acacia said as she dragged Adelia with her and gave a pat to Draco's shoulder and whispered something then left us alone with the snow continuing to fall from the heavens above. Now it was awkward...curse those two for leaving me alone with him!

"You forgot to dress warmly Mindi," he said as he walked up to me and put a thicker cloak and wrapped a scarf around me.

"Why?" I asked as he looked at me in confusion.

"Why what?" he asked as I stared at him.

"Why are you being so nice to me...? I tortured you with the Cruciatus Curse! I hurt you on unimaginable levels that I didn't even expect to reach! Yet, here you are, talking to me as if nothing happened," I said as he pulled me close and rubbed my back. What was all of this? I was unsure of what to do about it so I let my arms just hang limply at my sides, letting him hold me close.

"Mindi, I'd rather it was me than you being tortured by the Cruciatus Curse knowing that Aunt Bella would have performed that curse on me afterwards anyways for letting you go through it. Why is it that she always seems to favor you over her own nephew?" he asked as I smiled a bit and got out of his embrace and picked up a snowball and threw it at him. That was enough of unneeded feelings for me to feel. I can't let him get any hint of me actually enjoying that hug, no matter how much I wanted just that, to be in his arms and tell him everything.

"Because I am amazing and she knows where to show her favor since I will be the one to succeed this mission," I said as he glared at me.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Mindi because I have a plan already set! I already finished it actually and I'm waiting for it to be a complete success," he said as I looked at him, surprised that he actually gained an upper hand over me.

"I must say I'm impressed Draco," I said as he smiled with great pride and pat me on the head, taking advantage of my not so tall stature. I glared at him and threw a snowball at him again. He shook the snow off him and threw a snowball at me, thus our snowball war began. It ended pretty soon because it got too cold and he was whining about the temperature. Well, I actually wanted some hot chocolate too, so no worries. Besides, snow will always be there for me to have my snowball war again right? We walked inside and headed to the Great Hall in hopes of finding a house elf to get us some hot chocolate. Professor Snape saw us come in together and looked at me in surprise as I shook my head as if to say that there was nothing going on between us. He shook his head and was it just me or was there a faint smile on his face? Hm, must be me or something because he never smiles...unless something's up. Draco looked back at me and gently took my hand to lead me to the kitchens as he ordered for a nearby house-elf to get us some hot chocolate. I shook my head at him and sat down on the bench when we arrived at the Great Hall. I looked at the ceiling and saw the snow continue to fall. If I was going to get caught for doing what I have to do for this mission, I know I'll end up being on the run or have to go in hiding until the Dark Lord's power rises and I know I'll miss the magical ceiling of Hogwarts.

"Mindi? I have something to tell you..." Draco said, breaking the silence as I looked toward him.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked as his hands slipped and started to fiddle a bit with his wand. Hm? Draco Malfoy? The arrogant prick that I had fallen in love with and got rejected by with ease and was always prideful and confident...nervous around me with his sudden urge to want to tell me something? What could it possibly be?

"Hey! It's Mindi and Draco! Looks like they aren't fighting anymore!" a voice said that was coming in to the Great Hall as I turned around and saw that it was Zabini with Acacia, Adelia, and Nott.

"Nevermind...I guess now really isn't the perfect time to tell you, but I will tell you soon," Draco said as I sighed and put up a smile to the others coming this way.

"Hey, we should all go to Hogsmeade together tomorrow. It's been a while since we all decided to go together," Zabini said as Acacia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, about five years worth," she said , glaring at Draco in general as he shook his head.

"I know I know, it's my fault for being such a git, shut it Acacia. Getting mad at me for what happened four years ago won't really do anything," he said as Acacia continued to glare at him and was about to slap him until the house elf came in with six cups of hot chocolate. I smiled and gave the house elf my thanks as I took my cup and drank some of it as the others looked at me.

"What? Can't a girl enjoy her hot chocolate?" I asked, a bit irritated that they were all staring at me.

"You are so much like those idiotic Gryffindors...being nice and all to that damned house-elf...are you sure you're our Slytherin princess?" Nott asked as I gave him a death glare as Acacia turned around and looked at him incredulously.

"You better be careful what you say to me Nott, I can hex you into oblivion if I wanted to without care," I said as he smirked. Oh the nerve of this git.

"Hm? So you say but you were all for being in te..." was all he could say before I glared at him dangerously as he fell to the ground due to my chanting the Cruciatus Curse in my head. That was enough of him saying anything about what I was feeling days before. Adelia looked at me then at Nott as she knelt down by him and held his shaking form close to her. I was sick and tired of not doing anything and I was a Death Eater right? Might as well use the Unforgivable Curses to get comfortable with them.

"Mindi, that's enough," Draco said as he held me close to him as I removed my gaze from Nott and looked at Draco. He gently brushed a stray strand of hair away from my face as I heard a low wolf-whistle come from behind us, but all I saw were his soft gray eyes looking at me and I can't say that it didn't calm me down because then I would be lying to myself. He stroked my cheek then looked as if he broke out of his trance in realization that we had an audience as he quickly placed a kiss on my forehead and left with his cup of hot chocolate in hand. I glared to where he left as Acacia and Zabini were standing there, their eyes wide open in shock.

"We did just see that right? It wasn't a figment of my imagination?" Zabini asked as Acacia shook her head.

"Draco Malfoy kissed our princess...there must be someone out there ruining the balance of the universe," she said as I looked at my cup of hot chocolate and sighed. I got my hopes of him actually feeling the same way up for nothing. A kiss on the forehead from him was like a hug from my mother or something.

"It was nothing. Don't you remember he always used to kiss me on my forehead when we were children Acacia?" I said taking a long drink as she sat down by me and urged me to sit down as well.

"Zabini, go. I need to have a word with princess alone. Take Adelia and Nott to Madam Pomfrey. That git needs some help or something," Acacia said as Zabini took the hint and left with the other two as she waited for the door to close until finally looking at me.

"What is it Acacia?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Princess, I'm not the type to be worrying and nagging you into telling us what's wrong because not only is that Adelia's job, but I also believe that you'll figure it out on your own and share it with us later. I'm not the type to give you a therapy session either and I won't give you that phony one-liner of saying everything is going to be peachy keen, because truthfully, nothing will ever work out that easily. I'm not the type to lend a shoulder for you to cry on because I know that only the truth will make you a much more stronger Death Eater than the rest of the others and a handle of emotions is the only path to getting you there. However, I only have one question for you and I only ask that you give me your honest answer," she said as I looked at her in confusion.

"I'll try my best to give you an honest answer then," I said as she ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"Tell me in all honesty what you're feelings are for Malfoy. I don't understand what exactly is going on between you two. One minute you both hate each other, the next he kisses you on the forehead. Just tell me is anything going on between you two that we aren't aware of?" she asked as I shook my head and sighed. I just knew that she would ask a question of that degree. I guess that she wasn't Adelia that would be off squealing like a child and gushing about how I should tell Draco before he was interested in another girl or something of that degree.

"Acacia, I fancy him. Nothing is going on between us and you know that him kissing my forehead has no underlying meaning to it. That was just a thing he used to do when we were children and you know it," I said as she looked at me in surprise.

"You fancy him? Are you sure we're talking about the same Malfoy here? Are we talking of the very same Malfoy who not only rejected you because of what your birthright is, but has made your life a living hell for four years?" she asked as I nodded.

"Yes, we are talking of the same Malfoy Acacia. If you ask me, this is not only my fault, but yours, Adelia's, Draco's, and almost everyone else who wanted Draco and I to be friends again. It only came back as soon as we all were friends again," I said as she took a drink and set her cup down as it disappeared along with my empty cup.

"So...what are you going to do about it now?" she asked as I shivered a bit and pulled the cloak closer to me for warmth.

"I know I can't tell him again. There is no way I'm having a repeat of second year. The humility was endless and I saw no end to being ridiculed by the Slytherin girls. I'll just leave it in silence and decide what I want on my birthday. I think I'll just ask for a cancellation of the engagement so he can be free of his ties with me and we can just be friends while he marries the girl he fancies with no worries," I said as Acacia looked at me in shock. Do you know something I don't Acacia?

"No! You can't do that! He loves...I mean what about your feelings for him? You're really just going to give that up for his own?" she asked as I looked at the magical ceiling, enjoying the sight of snow falling.

"Yes, I will. As long as he's happy it doesn't matter," I said as she grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"You're a Slytherin princess for crying out loud! Stop acting like a damned Gryffindor and be selfish! You love this git and yet you decide to not only give him up but you also decide to get rid of making him hap...I mean suffer!" she exclaimed as I got up and looked at her.

"Acacia, I think you need some rest, you're acting awfully strange. Let's go see Madam Pomfrey, maybe she can heal you up, okay?" I asked grabbing her wrist as she pulled it away from my grasp.

"No, I think I need time to think. And you need to go do some research or read. I'm going to go just think in the Room of Requirement now. That room is so convenient," she said as she ran off, leaving me to ponder about what she said. I am a Slytherin so why was I being selfless and giving Draco up? I loved him didn't I? I wanted to actually have my childhood dreams come true of marrying him so why did I want to give him up with this engagement? The sight of his sorrowful gray eyes hit me again as I ran to the girl's dorm to get that sight out of my head. He doesn't want to marry me so why should I force my love on him? I shook my head and decided to just do the essays that were asking for me to finish before tomorrow's trip to Hogsmeade as I looked at the necklace that I had hidden in my purse. Thanks to Snape, he had it delivered to him by hand from Borgin and Burkes to avoid Filch's suspicion since it was brought to Snape, Dumbledore's most trusted man in Hogwarts. Little did they know that Dumbledore would soon be receiving this necklace from a Gryffindor girl. Heh, easiest way of keeping my name clear and killing Dumbledore. It was such a pretty necklace and it was a pity that it was cursed. I smiled and went to working on my essay until Adelia came in and looked at me.

"Mindi, Theodore is sorry for what he said in the Great Hall," she said as I put my quill down after finishing the last essay.

"It's okay, just tell him to never say that again," I said as she nodded and looked at me.

"It's time for supper, let's go down to the Great Hall together," she said as I nodded and put my books and parchment away and went down to supper with her only to come face to face with Draco and Nott. Adelia went by Nott's side as they went together. Great, what happened to going down to supper together? Draco gently took my hand in his and led me downstairs only for me to feel the cold and angry glares of those dimwitted bimbos for how Draco was treating me.

"You know, we aren't doing the Slytherin house any justice after I announced on Halloween that you would be available to those girls," I said as he shrugged.

"Yes, but I'm engaged to you still aren't I? Besides, what are they to me anyways other than girls who just want fortune and of course to be married to a devilishly handsome man like me," he said as I shook my head a bit.

"You are so narcissistic," I said as he smirked.

"Yes, but for good reason. I mean seriously Mindi, I am a very good looking man aren't I?" he asked as I avoided his gaze. There is no way I'm ruining anything by giving you my confession on my feelings for you.

"I guess, if they're looking for immature boys," I said and smiled a bit as he glared at me.

"Mindi, be honest," he said as I laughed at his seriousness.

"I'm not joking Draco dear, you are immature," I said as he messed with my hair as we finally managed to make it to the Great Hall.

"Please Mindi?" he asked, wrapping his arm around my waist as we went in. No, not this again, my resolve my die again and I might accidentally tell him everything. He kissed my temple as he brought me to our usual spot as he kept me close to him, earning gasps from the entire table of girls and even a couple boys from all the tables. Hm maybe they'd stop bugging Acacia and Adelia into their confession if they saw that I was with Draco, right?

"Eh, I guess you're okay to them, why are you asking for my opinion when you know I won't give you the answer you want to hear. Go ask that cow if you want to hear what you want," I said as he kissed my forehead again and sighed.

"I ask you because you're my fiancee and I want you to be happy or Father and Aunt Bella won't let me hear the end of it. I realize that I made a mistake and I want to fix it," he said as I tried to ignore his warm embrace to eat before my hunger killed me.

"Well can I eat my dinner in peace please?" I asked as he nodded and removed his arm from my waist as he started eating as well.

"What is up with that Mudblood Granger? Ever since we walked in she's been staring at you and smiling. That damned Mudblood, if she's not careful I might just kill her," he said as I glared at him.

"Don't do that Draco, she's really not that horrible," I said as I looked at Hermione and waved at her as she waved back. I looked at him and saw him glaring at me.

"Mindi, was that Mudblood anywhere near you?" he asked as I glared back at him.

"Quit calling her that. She's the only one who doesn't have any expectations of me on my actions and she's been there to listen to me without judgment on who I am. Of course I'd see her as my friend  
Draco and if you don't see her as such then I think you should leave me alone so there are no attachments when I tell everyone that we aren't going to continue this engagement. Besides, isn't that what you wanted?" I asked as he looked away.

"Mindi, why do you have to be so difficult? I just want our parents to be happy and she's a Mud...I mean Muggle born...you know the Dark Lord wouldn't want you to associate with any of them and I'm trying my best to protect you from harm and besides, I..." he said as I looked at him, waiting for him to continue with what he wanted to tell me as I felt my hair change to golden blonde immediately signifying any hope I felt in this situation as he gulped and took a deep breath.

"What is it Draco? Continue please," I said, setting my fork down and giving him all my attention.

"I...no, nevermind, now isn't the best time to tell you," he said as I sighed and felt my hair turn dark gray almost black and went back to eating dinner silently as he finished and wrapped his arm around my waist again as I finished my supper.

"Well I'm going to the girl's dorm to get some sleep to be well rested tomorrow," I said as I got up and was about to leave until I felt him grab my wrist.

"Come back to our shared dorm, please? It's lonely and it annoys me that it's so empty it reminds me of the Manor. When you were there it was annoying to deal with you, but now that you aren't there, it's...depressing," he asked as I laughed a bit. Draco found the shared dorm depressing when I'm not there? What? I thought he found my habits of reading boring?

"Really Draco? You find my boring presence exciting in that shared dorm? You know you could just go back to the boy's dorm, right?" I said as he shook his head and got up to follow me back to the Slytherin common room.

"Mindi, please? Just come back. Acacia and Adelia actually already went ahead and talked to Professor Snape about having you come back anyways," he said as I turned around and glared at him.

"They did what?" I exclaimed as he glared at me for raising my voice at him.

"They were worried about you and how that cow was that much closer to murdering you in your sleep and I can't say I don't blame them. At least in the shared dorm she wouldn't be able to come near you and I would be able to keep you safe," he said as I glared back at him.

"I can protect myself thanks," I said as I turned around to go upstairs but he grabbed my wrist and made me turn around as his lips touched mine.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! You have no idea how much it means to me! XD Anyways, here's the next chapter, and please, keep the reviews coming! =D

Alright, what the bloody hell is going on here? Draco Malfoy is kissing me..._Draco Malfoy_ is kissing me...Draco Malfoy _is kissing_ me.

Draco Malfoy is kissing_ me_ for crying out loud! I wanted to pull away and slap him but he had his arm around my waist, not allowing me to escape from his grasp as I closed my eyes and decided to just let him. Someone please...anyone walk in or something! Goodness I could just hex this boy off me, but I've been waiting so long for him to do so. Apparently my prayers were answered because soon enough, I heard the door open and a gasp.

"Oi! Get off the princess!" Acacia said as Draco soon let go of me as if someone had set my body on fire as he looked down at the ground as Acacia came running to my side.

"Bad timing Acacia," he murmured as Acacia glared at him.

"If I came any later Merlin knows what you would have done to the princess! She's not like the other bimbos here Malfoy and I thought you had better sense than that!" she exclaimed as I pulled her wrist to keep her away from murdering Draco. I knew when to stop it Acacia, I'm not a defenseless child you know.

"Come now Acacia, let's go to the dorms," I said as she sighed and gave one last glare to Draco who went inside the shared dorm as Acacia finally went along but led me to the dorm instead of me leading her.

"Seriously Mindi? I leave your side for an hour, two hours tops and I see you sucking face with that git! It's disgusting! Have you no shame? What if that had been that cow Parkinson that walked in you two? Do you think you'd still be here alive and well? That cow is murderous! I'm starting to debate whether I even trust you being around Malfoy, who knows what he'll even do to you if I gave him the chance to look after you as well when Adelia and I aren't available...that insufferable git..." she said as I sighed and laid down on my bed as she brushed her hair out of the messy ponytail she had it in.

"Are you doubting my ability of being able to take care of myself Acacia? Is that what you're saying?" I asked as I felt a gentle move on my bed and Acacia stroking my hair.

"No, that's not it at all, I know you can kick her ass any day Mindiella. You are our Slytherin princess and I guess I overreacted, but you have to give me a break. I mean, Adelia and I have always watched after you as our little sister and we protected you..or tried to make you feel better when we failed to do so and after this feud of yours with that git for four years and having to always be on alert for any harm that could come to you from everyone this recent image of you snogging that git in the common room out in the open for anyone to see caught me off-guard and makes me wonder why you did it," she said as I touched my lips and sighed a bit.

"I know, but knowing him he was just playing around I guess, so how about you just go give him a lecture on that, hm?" I said as she stopped stroking my hair.

"What do you mean he's playing around with you? He is in lo...I mean yes, you know what I will go do just that," she said as I watched her leave as I sighed and looked at the notebook on Acacia's bed and looked at the door again. She did say that this was Draco's notebook right? No, I'm not going to read it, that would be wrong to do so and it's an invasion of privacy so I decided against it and fell asleep. I woke up to a couple whispers and felt someone carrying me. Alright, just what is going on? I fall asleep and bam! I'm being carried to who knows where with the idiots not having the sense to be quiet either.

"Are you sure she'll be safe with you? I mean we can protect her, but that damned cow might get her and I don't want to have to worry about you stealing her purity as well," the louder voice said as I recognized it to be Acacia's. Wait, whoa whoa whoa, just who's purity are you worried about and why would you be worried about it?

"Shut it Acacia, you know I have three people...no wait make that four people that would be after my blood if I even laid an unwanted finger on Mindi. I thought you knew me well enough to know I would never even think of doing that to her. Besides, she'd kill me if I did since she doesn't even fancy me to actually want to sleep with me. However if she did, well...that's certainly a different story," another voice said in reply to Acacia. Okay, Draco, I give you ten seconds to get your filthy mind out of the gutter because one: I'm not like those other girls in our house that would have a one night stand with you and two: what in the bloody hell would make you think I'd sleep with you in the first place? Sure, I love you, but I'd like to keep that for after marriage with someone who loves me for me, not because they thought I'd be a good shag to brag about to their friends!

"You git, you know she'd murder you. Besides, she wants it to be with that special someone after marriage...and with the way things are going, there's a chance it won't even be you," she said as he sighed and stopped.

"I know Acacia and I was just fooling with you. I would never do that to her," he said as I almost woke up just to slap him in the face. What? You think you're too good for me now?

"So you suddenly think you're far too superior for her?" Acacia asked as I waited for an answer. Sometimes, I think Acacia is somewhere in my head to speak for me and do the proper actions while I'm asleep...or partially asleep.

"No, in fact, I think that she's far too superior for someone like me to be worthy of her attention," he whispered as I felt my arms wrap around his neck on their own accord.

"I don't know whether you were speaking of the truth or telling me what our sleeping princess wanted to hear, but I'll leave it for now because I want to get enough sleep for tomorrow's trip to Hogsmeade," she said as I heard her leave the common room back up to the girl's dorm as he sighed.

"I won't let any harm befall upon you, princess. While you dream of happy dreams, I'm here wondering on what to do next. Why must it be so difficult to tell you everything? Women..." he said as he gave the password and went in as I felt him set me down on a bed and felt covers being pulled over my body. I then felt him sit down next to me as he gently stroked my hair. I had never felt so relaxed before with him around than how I felt now. His hands were a bit cool but it wasn't too cold. He sighed and kissed me on the forehead again as he got up and walked over to his side of the room and turned off the light. I opened my eyes and turned to look toward his side and saw him lying in bed, asleep probably as I touched my forehead. He didn't know what kind of affect he held over me and if he did, I'm sure he'd use it to his advantage anyways to get a better start on the mission (as if he didn't already). I sighed and turned once more until I finally felt comfortable enough to sleep a surprising dreamless sleep. I woke up the next morning to not only see that I had woken up before Draco but also at four in the morning. That was surprising considering I hated getting up so early in the morning. Anyways, last night's events were coming back and I had been moved back to sharing a dorm with Draco and apparently the house-elves noticed since my stuff was here. I sighed and quickly got dressed into the outfit I was planning on wearing today and made sure to wear an extra cloak this time. I quickly changed my hair to being a golden blonde with some brown low-lights as my eyes turned to amethyst purple as I went to go sit by Draco's side carefully.

"If only you knew, huh? Well if you did I'm sure you'd use it to your advantage. So, for now, I won't be the first to tell you until you tell me and I just want your happiness and seeing as how you don't even fancy me and only see me as that freakish girl the Slytherin house calls their princess, I might just not continue with this engagement. Of course, you won't know my true honest thoughts since this is the only time I'll actually tell you anything...in your unconscious state because if you were awake, I don't think I could tell you anything without breaking down in tears for even thinking that," I whispered gently as I brushed his hair away from his face and smiled softly at how vulnerable he looked in his sleep. His hand reached out for mine as I shook my head and decided to hold his hand in mine for a little bit. I noticed the time and decided that I can now go to the common room without any suspicion, which would come in handy since I was going to attempt with the mission today. I carefully removed his hand from mine and looked at him one last time before sighing. I can't believe I was actually going to do this, but he wouldn't know anyways, right? I knelt down by his bed and quickly gave him a peck on the lips and got up then quietly ran out of the room before he woke up, after grabbing my purse anyways. I looked around and saw that I was the only one up and a fire was roaring in the fireplace. I sighed and pulled out my textbook that I accidentally left on the side table and read a chapter ahead until I drifted back asleep again and woke up to Adelia shaking me awake.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast and head to Hogsmeade!" she exclaimed as I laughed and saw that Draco, Acacia, and Zabini were behind her, Acacia and Zabini deep in conversation and Draco just looking around. For what, who knows?

"I can't go with all of you, I have detention to serve with Professor McGonagall, so go have fun will you?" Draco asked as Adelia looked at him weirdly then shook her head and smiled as I looked at him in confusion.

"What did you do?" I asked as he mumbled something that I couldn't quite catch.

"You didn't hex a Gryffindor did you? I thought you knew better than that ferret boy," Acacia said as he glared at her then looked away.

"No, as much as I would love to hex a Gryffindor, I didn't do that...I haven't turned in my Transfiguration homework twice in a row now," he said as I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Who the bloody hell fails to do their Transfiguration homework?

"You're joking right Draco? How can you not be able to turn in your homework on time?" I exclaimed as Adelia, Acacia and Zabini were snickering behind me.

"Well not all of us are geniuses like you Mindi that can understand it in your sleep," he said as I shook my head at his excuse and no, I technically am not a genius...I just do the work while you idiots get a Ravenclaw to do it for you.

"Then explain how we're all able to turn our homework in?" Acacia asked as he shrugged.

"Well you don't have a mission to plan for like your life depended on it," he said as I sighed and looked at him.

"You know, I'm here for you if you need help with tutoring too...I'm not mean enough to have your marks suffer just so I can succeed this mission over you. It's no fun that way," I said as he smiled a bit and shook his head.

"Just go and have fun okay? I'll remember that offer later while I go serve my detention with McGonagall...ugh this should be fun," he said as I shook my head and was about to walk away but he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I felt all the blood rush to my face as Adelia and Acacia looked at him in shock.

"You sly bitch! Get away from my Draco!" a shrill voice said as I winced a bit. Great...the fantastic appearance of the devil cow.

"Shut it Parkinson, ferret boy here doesn't belong to you, he's still engaged to princess here until she decides on her birthday," Acacia said, glaring at her as Parkinson tried pulling Draco away from me, but failed, rather, she just helped him keep a stronger hold on me.

"No! She bewitched him so now he's under her spell!" she exclaimed as I scoffed. Please, are you honestly that dimwitted to not see that Draco and I don't want to get married to each other? Okay, so I may want to marry him but he doesn't. If you honestly want Draco you should know that he hates me. All of this affection he's handing to me? Oh, well this is just his way of using me until after sixth year to finalize it because he thinks I'm dimwitted to not see what he's planning on doing at all. Joke's on him though because there is no way I'm continuing this at all.

"Please, I would never resort to magic to get someone to fancy me Parkinson, that's stooping to a whole new low that I plan on never reaching, besides he ha..." but I was never able to finish my sentence since it was at that moment that Draco turned me around and kissed me on the lips...again. Okay, not that I minded him kissing me, but was this absolutely necessary? I mean, you could have just hexed her Draco instead of going out of your way to kiss me when you have clearly stated before that you would never fancy me. I heard Parkinson cry and run out of the common room as Acacia pulled me away from Draco as she glared at him.

"All she needed was you to yell and glare at her, not a full circus show! Learn to keep your hands to yourself, git," she said as Draco laughed.

"Ah, but I can't keep my hands off my beautiful Slytherin princess fiancee," he said as I did all I could to avoid his gaze.

"Oh shut up Malfoy, we don't know what Mindi will decide," Adelia said as I noticed that she had the air of her other side around her. Oh great...a Hogsmeade trip with Adelia's evil side, this ought to be fun.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade already, I'll see you later Draco," I said as I headed to the door.

"Bye, I'll be missing you for every second you're gone Mindi!" he said as the blood rushed to my face again. Damn him and whatever else he was trying to do to me! I took a deep breath as soon as I was out of the common room to clear my head as Acacia looked at me then back at the common room door that had shut behind us.

"Who jinxed him to act like that?" she asked as I shrugged as Zabini pointed at my hair.

"I don't know if you're trying to go with bubblegum pink hair with purple highlights, but it looks great on you if that's what you're going for," he said awkwardly as I sighed and changed it back to blond with brown low-lights. We all went our merry way to Hogsmeade with Acacia and Zabini occasionally flirting ahead of us and Adelia and I just walking silently behind them. It was at times like these where I'd say I wanted Draco here. At least with him it was sort of entertaining. Right now it was just downright boring and somewhat weird to watch Acacia flirt back. That is one sight I was not meant to see or hear. I sighed and slipped into the Three Broomsticks and ordered a butterbeer to enjoy for a while until I found the right Gryffindor to frame. Hm...oh look Potter and his friends...nah too obvious and the only girl in that group is Hermione and she'd catch me faster than that hippogriff Buckbeak attacked Draco our third year. Of course, I played some role into getting that hippogriff to attack Draco, but that's beside the point. There were a couple more Ravenclaw girls and Hufflepuffs and even more Slytherins but other than that, I haven't seen the right one. I sighed and drank the rest of my butterbeer and ordered for another few. A couple of idiotic gits that shames the gender of males decided to stare and one actually had the nerve of walking up to me.

"Mindiella, right?" he asked as I glared at him. Great, you just picked the wrong day to mess with me, I hope you do realize that, but of course you don't. Your mind is overflowing with lust that I can even see it within your actions. This was one thing that just made me want to hex them all to oblivion.

"What's it to you if I am Mindiella?" I asked as he smiled and sat down next to me placing his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to him. I felt absolutely no warmth and kindness in this whatsoever, unlike the way I felt when Draco did it to me earlier today.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to leave this place and go somewhere with me? You know, alone and get to know each other better perhaps?" he asked as I smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh why of course! Here, take my drink for me will you?" I asked as I stood up and poured my last two cups of butterbeer all over him and hexed him as he fell to the ground.

"You insufferable woman! You just think you're too good for everyone here don't you? And since you can't handle us, you have those two minions of yours reject us! Wow, you may be a looker, but you sure are a coward ice princess aren't you?" he asked as I laughed harshly.

"Oh? This coming from a pathetic low-life like yourself? Well, such big words coming from such a weak prick like you. Besides, I don't think I'm too good for everyone here, I know I'm too good for anyone in this room," I said as I walked to the bathroom.

"You aren't even worth the time," he said as I ignored him and walked to the bathroom. Insufferable males and their lustful behavior. It annoys me, but what he said...I know it shouldn't get to me but it hurt a lot. No, it's not going to get to me...I'll just bottle it up with every other insult that's been thrown at me and focus on the task at hand. Succeeding my mission will give me the greatest happiness that nothing else could possibly give, right? The honor of being the Dark Lord's trusted and most faithful Death Eater...after Bellatrix of course. Then everything will be fine, right? I heard Katie walk in right when I pulled the necklace out with my gloved hands.

"That's a pretty necklace, where did you get it?" she asked as I smiled and looked back at the necklace then at her.

"Oh this old thing? I was just going to return it to Professor Dumbledore actually. Would you do so for me? I get tempted easily with jewelry and I might keep it for my own...but a Gryffindor girl such as yourself surely would return it, right? Besides, you're such a good student, he may just let you keep it," I said sweetly as she blushed.

"Y...you really think I'm a good student? I mean...Hermione is the best in the Gryffindor house...I could never compare to her in academics," she said as I shook my head.

"But you're good at something she isn't and that's Quidditch. Plus, your marks would certainly reach to higher limits if you only had enough time for both Quidditch and studying. Oh but who am I except a lowly Slytherin in the presence of a Gryffindor! Run along and return the necklace to Dumbledore. That necklace means the world to him and it brings you so much honor to bring that to him!" I said as she nodded and took the necklace in hand as I smiled at her naivete.

"Oh I will!" she exclaimed as she ran out of the bathroom, careful to not drop the necklace. Did she not realize that she was carrying a cursed necklace? These Gryffindors were getting more gullible by the minute. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror to fix my hair and left to go find Adelia or someone other than Acacia and Zabini. I decided it wasn't really worth it and decided to head back up to the school and saw the Golden Trio standing near someone while that oaf Hagrid was heading their way. What happened now? I quietly snuck over and stayed out of sight to see what all the commotion about only to see That Bell girl on the ground with the necklace at hand. She can't have been cursed right? Her hands were gloved when I gave them to her...it just doesn't add up! I quickly ran back to the school and went to the library to calm myself down. In a few hours' time, Snape will be called to investigate that necklace and he'll know it was me. He wouldn't turn in his own goddaughter to the authorities, would he? I mean, he'd be turning himself in too for providing the necklace to me. I sighed and decided it would be best to just go and find another way of killing Dumbledore since this one had been a bust. I walked back out only to bump into Draco.

"Mindi? You're back already? Why do you look so stressed out? Did something happen during the Hogsmeade trip?" he asked as he pulled me into a hug as I finally realized that tears were falling when he carefully wiped them away.

"I...I..no, nothing happened," I said as I hid my face in his cloak, not wanting him to see me in my already pathetic state.

"Mindi, don't lie to me. Just tell me what's wrong. I'm sure we can fix this, right? I mean, you're a genius after all," he said as he stroked my hair soothingly.

"I'm not that much of a genius if I got that Katie Bell girl cursed instead of Dumbledore..." I whispered as he pushed me away to look at me.

"You attempted to kill him with a cursed necklace and told a girl to give the necklace to him? Mindi, are you mental? It's jewelry and you asked a girl...that's not going to get the jewelry anywhere except in that girl's jewelry box," he said as I shook my head.

"I spoke of nothing but lies and sweet words in hopes of working with her naivete to deliver it to him thinking that it was some sort of special heirloom that belonged to him. It's not as if I didn't give her any specific instruction Draco," I said as he shook his head and grabbed hold of my hand and led me back to the common room.

"Mindi, it'll be okay, that Bell girl won't remember you anyways and it's not like she knows you since your hair changes everyday. She won't have any proof of you giving it to her so you're still innocent and guilt free of everything," he said as I sighed.

"Everything but the part of her being cursed," I said as he stopped and gave the password then went into the common room and sat down on the couch, bringing me to sit next to him.

"Only a minor problem to a bigger picture," he said as he wrapped his arm around me. I sighed and leaned closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder as he froze a bit.

"What's this all of a sudden? Did you honestly miss me?" he asked as I rolled my eyes. Great way to ruin the mood Draco.

"No, just a couple of idiotic gits got on my nerve and resting like this with you seems much better," I said as he gently pushed me off and looked me in the eyes.

"What happened?" he asked as I looked away. Why must you ask me on something as trivial as that?

"Some git decided that he wanted to shag me and asked me if I was interested but I poured my last two butterbeers on him and hexed him as well. A couple insults were thrown and that was it," I said as he sighed and shook his head.

"I can't even leave you alone for a day without trouble...where was Acacia and Adelia? I thought they were with you?" he asked as I rested my head against his shoulder again.

"Oh, they were, but Acacia and Zabini were flirting with each other...and the evil Adelia scares me so I decided I'd be okay if I stayed in the Three Broomsticks...but apparently I was wrong, then of course I ran into that Bell girl and well...here we are," I said as he stroked my hair and stared at the fire.

"And she says I have problems...oh well, you're safe nonetheless so it doesn't really matter," he said as he kept me close. I smiled a bit and stared at the fire until I heard the door open as I looked over and saw Professor Snape. Uh-oh, that only meant that he found out about the necklace.

"Mindiella, to my office...now," he said as he waited for me by the door. Oh great, I'm in trouble now.

"Professor, it wasn't her fault, you know we have to do all the things we can do to succeed in this mission. It's that Bell girl's fault for being so naïve," he said as I got up and walked over to Professor Snape.

"This is none of your concern Draco. Hurry along now Mindiella, not everyone has the time in the world waiting for you," he said as I nodded and left the Slytherin common room with him and headed to his office. Great, I can't claim my innocence and I'm facing expulsion from Hogwarts. This is just fantastic and that means...oh I don't even want to think of the horrors that will come to my family after all this and just because I did something so dimwitted even I was disappointed in myself. Well, goodbye life as I knew it and hello death. Please welcome me with open arms?


	20. Chapter 19

It was silent on the way to his office and I knew that speaking out of nothing will get me nowhere. Everything dealing with this mission was meant to be confidential and the halls of Hogwarts aren't best suited for this kind of thing since you could be talking normally but with the echo in the halls it would seem as if you were screaming everything for everyone to hear. I sighed as we went into his office as I sat down while he closed his office door and sat down in front of me with an indifferent look on his face. Alright, I'm confused, am I in trouble here or no?

"Mindiella, do you remember what your true mission is?" he asked as I looked at him in confusion. Wait, what true mission? I thought killing Dumbledore was my true mission?

"Severus, have you gone mental? What are you talking about?" I asked as he sighed and got up to look through his vials on the shelf above his desk.

"It seems like it's been such a long time for you that you've forgotten what was truly assigned to you," he said as he handed me a vial filled with shimmery light green liquid.

"What is this?" I asked as he got his Pensieve and set it down in front of me.

"It's your memory. The one memory you asked for me to put into safekeeping should you forget what your true mission is. It seems that now is a good time for you to remember before you do anything you will regret as soon as you remember," he said as I pulled the stopper off and poured it in the Pensieve and looked into it as I saw a memory that was long forgotten. Wait, what's this? Why is Dumbledore here? It seemed like we were in some park near my parent's manor, but I couldn't remember quite where it was.

"_Professor Dumbledore! Mindi saw something scary!" the young girl who called herself Mindi said as I went by her and looked her in the face and recognized myself of when I was about 5. When was this?_

"_What did you see Mindiella?" he asked as the younger me cried and looked around then looked at him and sniffed._

"_Mindi saw you die in the hands of Draco...but Mindi knows Draco doesn't want to kill Dumbledore. Draco seemed scared..." she said as Dumbledore patted her on the head._

"_How old do you think Draco was in your dream Mindi?" he asked as my younger self seemed to be thinking to try and remember her dream/vision._

"_He looked like a grown up...but Draco's the same age as Mindi! How can he be older?" she asked as he chuckled at her innocence and shook his head._

"_My dear, what you saw was the future," he said as she gasped._

"_Mindi's scared of the future...Mindi doesn't want to have Draco be scared like that...Mindi also doesn't want you dead Professor," she said as he smiled sadly and looked at the horizon a bit then back at her._

"_Do you want to prevent Draco from ever having to be scared like that?" he asked as my younger self looked at him, her eyes sparkling with hope. _

"_Mindi will do anything for Draco to never be scared! Mindi loves Draco a lot! How can Mindi help?" she asked as both Dumbledore and I smiled at her innocence. How could I have forgotten that? I did honestly still love Draco and I would do anything for him to be happy, which is why I'm doing what I'm doing right now...although, I thought I have always wanted to be the most faithful Death Eater, I can't believe I've forgotten this._

"_Alright, here's what you can do and you must promise to remember this in any way possible for you to remember in a time of darkness and you have lost yourself to the image you have created. Once you go to Hogwarts, you will be friends with the friends you're growing up with now. However, in your second year, a friendship will be severed and you will lose a part of yourself then until a __reconciliation happens in your sixth year. You will befriend a girl_ _who is friends to the Chosen One and you will secretly help to ensure his safety for he will be the one to ensure the safety of the Wizarding world. However, someone who is assigned of watching over you will have to end my time, but you will be ensuring Draco's safety as long as you become a part of that darkness and try to convince him to the side of light when the time comes," he said as she looked tearful again._

"_But you'll still die!" she cried as he smiled sadly._

"_One cannot avoid death, but I will be dying for a better world for the generations to come," he said as I looked at him. Wow, even in my childhood he looked ancient._

"_Who is the Chosen One?" my younger self asked as I knew who it was without needing to be told. It was Potter...damn, I have to protect him? And what was with this darkness and light? Did I step in a fairytale book? But of course, it made sense...he probably said something else, but my younger self's mind transformed it into a fairy tale in the event of someone going into my mind to see my innermost secrets._

"_It's Harry Potter. I'm sure you've heard of him?" he said as my younger self gasped._

"_You mean...the baby that killed You-Know-Who? But that baby must surely have special powers!" she exclaimed as I laughed. Were we talking about the same Harry Potter here? He's not even that much of a competition to me!_

"_He's a regular boy like you Mindi," he said as I heard footsteps and turned around to see Snape._

"_Mindiella, did you tell Dumbledore of what you saw in your dream?" he asked after he got down to eye level with her._

"_Yes I did, just like you told me to do!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face._

"_Good girl, now run back home alright?" he asked as she nodded, but I knew better. She'd pretend to leave then hide in the bushes. She did as I suspected as I saw more of the conversation._

"_That child will grow to be something promising in the future. She may have dark times and obstacles to come, but with her determination and strong will, she will overcome them all," he said as Snape smiled softly and looked at the sky._

"_I'll just have to do my best as her godfather to raise her properly. Do you think she should become a Death Eater? You know her lineage consists of Death Eaters back to the beginning of the Dark Lord's power Albus...her parents will want her to become a Death Eater to follow in their footsteps," he said as a frown replaced his rare smile._

"_Severus, I think it would be best for her to become a Death Eater to not raise any suspicions when the time calls for her abilities to help Harry," he said as Severus sighed in frustration._

"_And yet another person I care for will be sacrificed for Potter...first the love of my life and now my goddaughter...how many more before I'm done losing to him?" he asked as Dumbledore looked at him sadly._

"_Aren't you Draco's godfather too? He'll remain safe as long as when the time calls for it you will do a favor for me," he said as Snape sighed._

"_You have me do favors for you when you couldn't protect Lily from him?" he asked as Dumbledore shook his head._

"_I did all I could to protect her. A friend's betrayal caused her death, not me," he said Snape looked in the general direction of where my younger self was hiding and pointed his wand at her as the memory started to disappear. _

I was back in Snape's office when I finally pulled myself together and saw Snape sitting comfortably in his chair waiting for some sort of reaction probably on what I had just seen in the Pensieve. It wasn't a good reaction I had either.

"So my entire reason for everything I do was a lie?" I exclaimed as Snape shook his head.

"No, everything you did up until now had been your choice. Dumbledore and I played no role in your decisions," he said as I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"So my true mission from what I gather in that is to protect Potter? Severus, I think you've gone mental. If you've forgotten, I'm a Slytherin princess dammit and knowing that damned Potter, he won't take my help kindly," I said as he sighed and shook his head.

"Of course he won't, but Granger is a friend of his too and her brains have kept them alive long enough, but she doesn't know the one thing that will kill the Dark Lord once and for all, however, you Mindi, you do. You've seen visions of it before, but for the sake of keeping you safe as my duty of being your godfather, I have kept all your memories of those important visions safely hidden away from the eyes of the Dark Lord," he said as I looked at him in confusion. So not only was my entire goal a lie, but my memories were messed with as well?

"Just what part of my life is real Severus? Are you even my real godfather or are you impersonating him too for the success of a damned mission that I didn't even know of?" I exclaimed as Snape shook his head.

"Decide whatever you want to do. I know that with whatever you decide, the younger you will be the one to set you on the right path now that you remember that part of her. You can leave now if you want," he said as I got up and stormed off to get some fresh air. Just what part of my life had been true? Everything seemed to be spiraling downhill now ever since the start of term. I knew it was a bad omen when Draco wanted to be me my friend again and an even worse omen when I was roomed with him. I felt a migraine come on as the wave of pain attacked me, making me fall to the ground in pain. It was an even worse pain than the Cruciatus Curse and that hurt a lot. I screamed as the last vision I saw before I fell to unconsciousness was a blur of black robes and platinum blonde hair running towards me. How is it that he always knew when I was in trouble with my visions and migraines? How is it that with whatever pain I'm in, he sees through my lies?

(A/N: as amazing as Mindi's POV is...well she's freaking unconscious and I had my conscience argue with me that Draco's POV was called to order...so this is what he was doing before Mindi fainted because we all know he isn't the stalker type. ^^)

I was worried for Mindi and her well-being. Sure, she can handle herself, but Mr. Frey did ask me to look out for her and even Professor Snape is not the best person to talk to after having to go through what Mindi went through today. Those damned gits will pay for even thinking about Mindi that way. Sure, she had all the say on whether the engagement will continue, but she's my fiancee until that decision is made and I'll be damned if I can't even keep those bumbling idiots away from her. I won't give her any reason now to cancel the engagement because I fancy her. Yes, I made a horrible mistake in my second year by calling her a moody freak of nature who I could never fancy, but I was scared. We had such a great friendship and here she was telling me she fancied me. I know I'm not the best bloke out there for her so I had to reject her. I quickly made haste to follow them just in the event that something happened to her on the way back. I really didn't want to follow her but what option did I have? I saw them go into Professor Snape's office as I sighed and waited around the corner for her to leave the room as I remembered of a time long ago. A time when it wasn't filled with the daily troubles that we had now.

"_Draco! Where are you?" Mindi said as I ran towards her._

"_I'm right here Mindi," I said as she started crying and ran towards me and hugged me close._

"_Don't ever scare Mindi like that ever again! Mindi was so scared that you got lost...or even worse, died!" she cried as I slowly patted her back._

"_Shh, I'm right here, I won't die. I'll protect you with everything I have Mindi," I said as she sniffed and looked at me. _

"_But...but I had a nightmare last night," she said as I sat down and pulled her to sit down on my lap and continued to stroke her hair._

"_What did you see?" I asked as she looked away, clearly not wanting to tell me what she saw. Was it really that horrible?_

"_I saw you murder someone...I don't want you to murder someone Draco...murder is bad!" she said as I held her close. Me? Kill someone? But, I wanted to be a healer at St. Mungo's with Mindi!Why would I want to kill someone? Mindi didn't want anyone to die and that's why she wanted to be a healer as well._

"_I won't ever murder anyone Mindi, remember that," I said as she smiled._

"_I love you Draco," she said as she wrapped her arms around me. I love you too Mindi...even if I have no idea what you mean by that. I mean I love my parents too, but they're my family...what is love anyways?_

If only I had known that she actually knew what she was talking about when she had said that to me. After all, she could see the future even before she could speak..or that's what the parents have been telling us. Maybe it was a sign she was trying to tell me that somewhere down this road of life we were going to be together. Why am I such a horrible git to her? It's just one of the many questions that will never be figured out I guess. I sighed and looked around again and still saw nothing out of the ordinary. I heard the door being slammed as I quickly stood up and saw Mindi walking away in frustration, her hair a brilliant red that could easily rival those Weasleys. I kept an eye on her knowing that if I had followed her, it would mean utter doom and no hope in remaining engaged to her. Well, that was until she fell on her knees and screamed in pain. I quickly ran to her side before she fell face first on the ground and looked at her to see if she was hurt anywhere. Her face was contorted in pain while I checked her temperature. No, her temperature was normal. It must be her migraines, but she hasn't had one this drastic since...second year I think? What happened in there to make her like this? I quickly picked her up and walked to the Slytherin common room to put her in the dorm we shared so she could get some sleep.

"Draco...don't do it...the light," she murmured in her sleep as I looked at her in confusion. What light? What am I not supposed to do?

"Shh, you'll feel better soon. We're almost there and you can be in your comfortable bed," I said as she gripped on my robe in her sleep. Why must it be so hard for me to tell her what I really feel? Was it due to the fact of this image I held in front of everyone else? Was that the reason why? I sighed and watched her calm down a bit, her grip lessening, her face going back to that of content as I smiled and moved a stray strand away from her face. She finally let go of her hold on me as I kissed her gently on the forehead and left to go do last minute research with a peace of mind knowing she'll be safe in our shared dorm.

(A/N: Sorry again for this interruption, but...well, we're transitioning back to Mindi now)

_The light...it was something to be protected apparently. It was a bit dim and far off in the distance and as I looked around I noticed I was alone. I sighed and looked behind me to see a figure off in the distance, placing me in between the light and the figure in the distance. I looked back at the light once more and saw that it was held in a protective glass case that the light shined in. It was protected for now so I ran to where the figure was and felt my heels snap. I sighed in frustration and removed them and continued to run._

"_Wait! Come back! I need to talk to you!" I cried out as the figure turned around and stopped, allowing me to catch up._

"_Your destiny isn't here, it's with the light. I can't protect you from the darkness anymore," it said as I shook my head._

"_No, I know I'm supposed to protect the light, but where's Draco?" I asked as it laughed._

"_Silly girl, you can't even realize the answer that is right in front of you? I'm starting to doubt if you'd have the ability of protecting the light with that," it said as I glared at it._

"_Give me a damn answer or I'll hex you into oblivion," I said as it shrugged. _

"_You'll be hexing someone you don't want to hex by hexing me. Nonetheless, your courage of running toward me rather than the light is admirable so I'll give you a hint as to who I am, which in turn will tell you who is protecting you from the darkness...that's fair enough," it said as I laughed._

"_A riddle? I'll have this solved in no time!" I exclaimed as it turned away from me again. I thought it was going to walk away again, but it stayed motionless so I waited._

"_I stand by your side through good times and bad. I may be filled with nothing but what you consider arrogance and deceit, but I care for you and will protect you with my own life. I am neither friend nor foe with you as I may stand on middle grounds with you. I have feelings for you, but you may not know of it...who am I?" it said as it started to disappear while I tried my hardest to grab it and try to get more answers out. However, I wasn't quick enough for I was alone in the darkness again. I sighed and made my way to the where I had been before and stopped to looked at the general direction of the light. Was this really what my mission was? To protect Potter? To provide the answers to the questions that Hermione couldn't answer? I sighed and knelt down on the ground. What did that figure mean by the riddle? This really wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. _

"Earth to princess! Wake up!" a voice said as I turned to ignore the voice. Damn it, can I get one moment of peace without having to deal with being woken up when my head still hurts?

"Acacia, be more gentle with her, she might still have her migraine," the other voice said as I noticed it to be Adelia. Thank you Adelia!

"I give up, have someone else try to wake her up then," Acacia said as I mentally sighed in relief. Maybe I can get more sleep this way.

"Mindi, wake up! The Dark Lord's here!" another voice said as I sat up and looked around as Acacia, Adelia, and the other person, who turned out to be none other than Draco start laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh think you're so funny don't you Draco?" I asked as he continued to laugh as he nodded to my question. I sighed and picked up my wand and waved it as a bucket of ice cold water fell on him as he shrieked from the cold as I laughed along with Acacia and Adelia. He glared at me and shivered in the cold as I continued to laugh.

"You'll pay for that Mindi," he said as he grabbed hold of me and pulled me close to him as I started to shiver.

"You idiotic git, get off me!" I exclaimed, trying to shove him away from me.

"You're too warm Mindi, I want to stay like this until I'm warm too," he said, resting his head on my shoulder as I struggled more as Acacia finally thought it was time to stop laughing as she pulled Malfoy off me.

"Get away from her, you git," she said as he sighed and got up to get warmed up by the fireplace as he ran his wand over his robes to dry them.

"Mindi, what happened to cause the migraine? This has never happened since second year," he said as I looked at Adelia and Acacia. No, I couldn't tell any of them the real reason. If they knew...well...it will be disastrous.

"Oh, it was nothing. I think it's because of this mission that I'm getting headaches more often now," I lied as he turned around and looked at me with those questionable gray eyes of his. If I don't look away soon, I might just end up telling him everything and I can't tell him!

"Princess, you should stop worrying about it, you know you'll beat this git with this mission and be in the favor of the Dark Lord!" Acacia exclaimed as I sighed and laid back down on my bed.

"Acacia, Adelia, I'm tired so I would be grateful if you two left me alone for the day," I said as Adelia looked at me in concern.

"Mindi...you can always talk to us," she said as she stroked my hair.

"Yeah princess, we're here for you...we're your friends," Acacia said as I shook my head. No, you don't understand. I'm not even supposed to be a Death Eater. I'm supposed to be protecting the Chosen Boy, or whatever Potter was called nowadays.

"I know but I'm tired right now so please, just go so I can feel better," I said as Adelia and Acacia looked at each other and sighed.

"Alright, but you know where to find us if you need someone to talk to," Acacia said as they both got up and left. I hated deceiving them but there was no way they'd ever accept what my mission truly was. Sure, I could have ignored what I saw in Snape's office, but a part of me doesn't want to turn away from the memory. If Draco and I continued on this Death Eater path, one of us will get hurt anyways. If I succeed, Draco gets hurt, if Draco succeeds, I pay the consequences. And even then whoever wins this mission and the approval of the Dark Lord will lose whatever light we had left and become heartless murderers that are willing to dismantle a family just for blood purity.

"Mindi, tell me what's going on in that mysterious mind of yours," Draco said, sitting on my bed near me as he pulled me close to him and stroked my hair gently. Why couldn't we go back to better times when death and all this other problems were off in the horizon somewhere.

"What will happen to us both? How will we be affected by this mission Draco?" I asked as he held my left arm and looked at the Dark Mark.

"What do you mean? Mindi, you aren't making any sense to me anymore. Of course we'll be fine, no matter who wins, we will both still become full-fledged Death Eaters," he said as he stroked my Dark Mark, causing me to shiver to his touch.

"Draco, you don't understand how important this mission has become. At first I thought that too, but that apparently isn't the case anymore," I said as I pulled out the letter that I had found hidden in one of my robes.

"What is this?" he said as he opened it.

"It's a letter from him that was passed to my mum. I had just recently found it in my robes and I didn't remember about it until now. I think you might want to read it," I said as he read the letter aloud.

"Mindiella and Draco, how are you two doing on your mission? I know that you both have plans in motion or on the part of being applied to him. Well, no matter, I have just wrote you two this letter in regards to what the consequences shall be for failure. I seem to have forgotten to mention it to the both of you when you received your marks. I will only pick the one who's plan was effective in accomplishing the mission and the unlucky one who isn't picked...well, let's just leave it that they will be joining the dead along with their family. I will not tolerate failures because I already have enough unworthy followers as it is. I wish you both the best of luck and truly, may the smarter person win. Signed V," he said as I noticed that his hands have been shaking this entire time.

"See? We both can't survive," I whispered as he crumpled the letter up and pulled me close to him.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked as I gripped on to his robes.

"I don't know what to do anymore Draco...I really don't know," I said as tears began to fall. I already knew what was going to become of me since I have already decided that I will be working on the side of protecting Potter, but what will happen to Draco? I want him to live, but I know he would never come with me to the side of protecting Potter because they hated each other. I didn't know how to break it to my parents and friends either. What am I supposed to do?


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Well, here's the new chappie! I don't own any of this except perhaps the plot and most definitely Mindiella, Acacia, Adelia and her family. Also, if you have any wishes to read Draco's POV on this chapter...tell me in your reviews so I know who's POV to put up soon.**

Time passed and before I knew it, we were all back at Frey manor preparing for the gathering that my parents decided to hold. I didn't know how I wanted to answer to the engagement. I know that I've come to terms with which path I want to remain on, but I still worry what will happen to him. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. I may have looked like the perfect image of a princess in my mother's mind, but I looked and felt absolutely horrible. I shook my head and sat down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, in hopes for an answer to come to me. I heard a knock at the door as Acacia and Adelia peeked in.

"Princess, are you okay...? Is everything planned out to your standards?" Acacia asked as I put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it all be perfect? You two are here aren't you? And, I finally get to make the best decision in my life tonight," I lied as I felt a twinge of guilt for lying to them, but better lie to them than tell them everything and have them throw me to Voldemort to be killed before I said anything to Potter about Voldemort's weakness.

"Oh right, you will tell everyone whether or not you will be marrying Malfoy. So, are you?" Adelia asked as I got up and shook my head.

"You'll have to wait like everyone else Adelia. Now, let's go downstairs and prepare for what I know will be a great evening," I said as I quickly rushed out of my room, knowing that my expression would give it away. I walked downstairs and saw Draco by the window staring at something outside. I did my best to quietly go by him, but these damned heels I was shoved in was a dead giveaway and he heard me coming as he turned around and looked me up and down. I cleared my throat as he shook his head and looked at me.

"Mindi, you look absolutely amazing tonight...so much more beautiful than the full moon outside," he said as I blushed a bit, but he probably wouldn't notice it since my mother had the nerve of applying blush on me.

"Thanks...oh and a Happy Christmas to you Draco. I got you something," I said as I waved my wand, the neatly wrapped present in my hand and handed it to him.

"Happy Christmas to you too Mindi...oh and here's your present. Don't open it until after you announce...well you know," he said placing a silver wrapped box in my hand.

"Same to you as well, just don't open it until after I announce the status of this engagement," I said as I walked away and headed for the ballroom as I saw the majority of the Death Eaters and their family socializing about the place. I saw Snape from the corner of my eye as I went towards him, pulling out his present from the secret pocket I had added into the gown for my own purposes.

"Happy birthday to you my goddaughter," he said as he pulled me into a hug as I smiled and hugged him back.

"Thanks Severus...oh and here's your Christmas present," I said as he let go of me, allowing me to give it to him.

"Your present is under the tree. So, Mindi, what's your plan?" he asked as I looked at him in all seriousness. We couldn't discuss this here, not now in a room full of Death Eaters fully against any betrayal among the ranks. How Snape has survived these last few years, I have absolutely no idea, but I never knew he was actually a double agent until a couple weeks ago.

"The light attracts the princess more than the darkness does, and she may have ties to the darkness, but she's breaking free as of tonight," I whispered as he looked at me in surprise.

"But Mindi, what about..." he said but I shushed him before he could finish the sentence that would surely make me change my mind.

"The princess has a promise to keep...even one she wasn't aware of until a few weeks ago," I said as he sighed.

"If the princess thinks that's what is best to do then I'm sure she will have made the right decision," he said as I gave him a grateful look as my father clinked his wineglass to catch everyone's attention.

"Thank you very much for joining us in celebrating my dear Mindiella's sixteenth birthday. Now, before we begin the feast and dancing, I would like for Mindiella to come up here now and make her announcement as to what she wants to do with her engagement to Draco," he said as I gulped. Why did you have to make that the first topic to be discussed? Why couldn't it be the feast first and then when everyone has had their fill in wine and everything else to make them disoriented and not be in full shock with how I answer? I sighed and walked up there as people around me began to clap their hands for me. I saw Acacia and Adelia off to the side still anxious to what my answer will be. I shook my head and looked around and I couldn't help but stare at Draco as he smiled sheepishly and waved a bit. If only I didn't have to make this decision, but this is the best for both of us. I finally made it to where my father had been standing as he smiled at me and gave me the signal to say it.

"Good evening everyone. I must say, you have all made my birthday very special by coming out here to celebrate it with us. I must admit father, I thought that this announcement would be made last, it's kind of personal to me," I said as there was a bit of laughter as my father sheepishly smiled.

"But we're so anxious as to what you have decided my dear daughter," he said as I shrugged and looked around again and saw Draco, causing all train of thought to stop again. No, I made my decision and I'm sticking with it.

"Well, as much as I would love to keep you all guessing, I'm sure father won't let me hold it off until the end of the party so I will be telling you now. I will not be marrying Draco Malfoy," I said as gasps were heard throughout the room and I saw Narcissa faint in Lucius's arms after the first three words fell from my mouth. I saw Draco have an indifferent expression on his face as he left the room.

"But Mindi dear...you and Draco would have made a beautiful couple with such wonderful children," a woman spoke as I did my best to remain strong and unaffected with what I had just said.

"Well, I don't see any future for us. We're...too different and we have different career paths in mind. Draco's following his dreams and I'm following my own. Besides, I know Draco will find someone better than me now that he doesn't have to commit to me because of what was deemed by his parents and my own," I said as I was doing all that I could to not break down crying at my own answer. Narcissa certainly had it easy being able to faint and dream of something other than continuing this horrendous nightmare.

"What will happen to you and Draco now?" my father asked as I shrugged.

"I'm hoping to remain friends with him for the time being and should I change my mind throughout the rest of this year, I'll let you know," I said as he sighed.

"You can go and do what you wish now Mindiella dear. Enjoy the party," he said as I nodded and walked out and headed upstairs back to my room as I locked the door and cried. It was for the best...however, every time I told myself that, I couldn't stop the tears that fell like there was no tomorrow. What have I done? I know there's absolutely no going back and Draco is probably celebrating being free from me and now that he doesn't have to worry about me wishing to break the engagement, he'll probably go back to the way he was before and start to hate me. This is just something I will get over with time and I know that this decision will stick through for the rest of the year at most and after then, I know I'll be fine. I wiped away my tears and remembered the gift that Draco had given me just before I said the most stupidest thing I could have said in front of everyone. I had nothing to lose as it is now to open the gift right? I carefully unwrapped the gift and stared at it in disbelief as the tears began to fall again. He had given me the ring that had caught my eye a while back during one of the trips to Hogsmeade we went as a group before coming home. It wasn't fair...why did I have to choose the sides? Why did I have to choose if I should remain engaged to him or not? Sure, in the beginning I would have certainly been happy to have made this decision, but now...now when I have fallen for him again, I didn't want to make the decision. The box on my lap fell as something small and light pink fell out of the box with something silver tied to it. I picked the figurine up and looked at it. A rose quartz pocket angel and the evening star pendant. What was he trying to tell me? There was no way that the ring, this angel and the pendant as well had been by mere coincidence.

"Mindi? What are you doing in your room? Shouldn't you be downstairs celebrating your birthday?" Adelia said from outside my room as I placed the angel on my nightstand and ran quickly to my jewelry box to place the pendant there after I wore the ring on the necklace chain I had been wearing.

"Yeah, give me a minute to write this momentous day in my diary," I lied as I quickly fixed myself up in front of the mirror and fixed my hair color to erase all signs of the sadness I felt.

"Hey Mindi, I know this is a stupid question but I'm going to ask it anyways. While you were announcing that, I saw a glimmer of hurt in your eyes and you didn't seem thrilled at all to finally call this engagement off...did you by any chance feel anything for Draco?" she asked as I stood still in the room, my hand on the door about to get out and face her but I knew my expression would have given everything away.

"No, of course not! I don't see anything attractive about him at all!" I exclaimed as I fought with myself to make sure I didn't waste my efforts to look fine just to break down again.

"Mindi, just tell me, I promise not to speak a word of it to anyone. I can tell that you're lying to me. I hear that slight tremor in your voice, just like earlier," she said as I sighed.

"Why can't I ever lie to you about my relationship problems as easy as I could with Acacia?" I laughed as silence answered me. "I guess I have no choice but to tell you. If you had given me the right to decide earlier this year if I wanted to continue this I would have said yes to cancel the engagement with no hesitation. But Draco being nice to me again these past few months have rekindled my dormant feelings for him again. I made a terrible mistake in calling the engagement off, but I know that at the same time, it was something he wanted as well. He wanted to be free of me, remember?"

"Mindi...why can't you be selfish for once...even if it's just for this engagement? You obviously love him don't you? Why didn't you just be selfish? I'm sure with time his thoughts about you would have changed as well," she said as I looked at the floor.

"No, it's better this way...besides, I can't let this get in the way of my mission," I said as she sighed. Well, he would have a better chance at living now with his family since I was out of the competition. I'm sure Voldemort won't do anything to my parents and if he even thinks about it...well, I'll think of something when the time comes.

"Alright, come on, you've stalled long enough. At least try to enjoy the party for everyone else. Your father's getting worried down there," she said as I opened the door and looked at her as she smiled sympathetically and followed me downstairs as Narcissa walked to me with tears in her eyes.

"Mindi dear...why won't you marry Draco...? You two have known each other since you were little children and you told us yourself that you love him? Can't you see that he loves you too?" she asked as I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back gently.

"Mrs. Malfoy, it's better this way for Draco. It's clear to me that he doesn't feel anything for me on the same level as I do. He only sees me as a freak of nature. I want your son to be happy and I can clearly see that he won't be feeling that with me...not with what is to come and happen to the both of us. After these trials, he will certainly abandon me for his own dreams and desires," I said as she looked at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about Mindi? You will both be facing this together won't you? What trials are you talking about that make you think he will leave you?" she asked as I shook my head and smiled to ease her worries.

"Nothing, I speak of nothing but crazy thoughts Mrs. Malfoy. I'm a bit out of sorts tonight so you'll have to excuse my strange thoughts," I lied as she smiled a bit and stroked my cheek.

"I won't put my son through any matchmaking just yet. Besides, you still have until the end of term to change your mind one last time," she said as I nodded and walked away before I said anything else. I walked outside into the balcony and looked around. It was surprisingly a beautiful night and since it had snowed earlier, it looked like a winter wonderland with the light of the moon against the snow making it that much more prettier. I sighed and gazed at the moon, the only thing that even made this birthday enjoyable. I felt at peace just watching the moon here and now and trying my best not to think of what had just happened earlier. I saw someone sit next to me as I looked and saw that it was Draco. Oh that's just fantastic...couldn't you have at least given me a couple hours to tell myself that yes, it has happened and I can't fall in love with you anymore?

"So, you didn't want to continue the engagement...what was it that I did wrong Mindi?" he asked as he looked at me and I tried my best to come up with a good enough lie to throw him out of my life before I changed my mind again. Looks like I'd be breaking that promise of never hurting him again...so much for that.

"You're joking right? You honestly thought I'd continue to marry you? You're hopeless Draco! I don't even have any feelings for you let alone see myself marrying a pathetic git like you. You should be happy," I said as he shook his head.

"No...Mindi, I can change...I have been trying to change for you these past few months...please give this another try. I'm sure I can love you and put my dislike for you aside," he said as I laughed harshly but I was crying on the inside. Draco...I'm sorry for hurting you like this but with what is to come and happen between us...it's best that I break off any feelings I have for you now than later.

"You regret rejecting me now don't you? You called me a freak of nature since our second year Draco and I may have said I have forgiven you, but I won't ever forget that and every time I look at your face I see the face of that second year Draco telling me to get lost and that he'd fancy Granger or that Weasley girl before a freak of nature like me. That hurt me a lot Malfoy and there is no way in hell that I'll ever stop thinking of that when I see you," I said as he shook his head.

"I was in second year! I didn't know what I was talking about! Those presents that I gave you...surely you understand at what I'm trying to tell you...you're brilliant Mindi, you'll figure it out...then this mess will be cleared up. I believe you can figure it out for me," he said as I laughed harshly. Thank goodness that the ring he gave me was hidden underneath my dress or the next lie wouldn't have worked.

"That present you gave me? I lost that in the midst of celebrating the fact that I am no longer engaged to you," I said as I nearly cried to the expression he had on his face. No...what am I doing? I'm going back to being that horrible Slytherin princess with my own best friend/first love.

"Oh, I see, well I'm going to go celebrate as well. What was I thinking? You're nothing but a moody freak of nature that's a disgrace to Slytherins everywhere. Next thing we know you'll be crossing over to help out Potter and his pathetic excuse of friends," he said as I winced at that. Oh you certainly have no idea how right you are on that Draco, but of course, that's something that will never be told to him and that is the reason why I have to do this.

"Well what are you doing talking to a pathetic excuse of a Slytherin then?" I said as he sighed in frustration and walked away. I waited until he left and let the tears break free. I started to feel the cold air creep to me from being out here for too long as I felt snow start to fall gently. What did it matter anyways? It was just as cold as I was to him. Why couldn't I tell him? No, the question is, why was I lying to myself and to everyone else? I didn't get it! I screamed at the top of my lungs and let it all out while everyone else was celebrating inside, unaware of everything that was going through my mind. Oh how lucky they all were for not having to be hurt by decisions. I heard a conversation happening outside underneath the balcony and my curiosity got the best of me as I walked over to check what was happening. It couldn't get any worse than it was, could it?

"Draco, wait! Where do you think you are going? Aren't you going to celebrate Mindi's birthday with her? You always were with her these past few years even when you were fighting that childish feud of yours, but now that she gave you what you wanted of ending the engagement, you won't celebrate with her?" Snape asked as Draco turned around to face him.

"You don't know what's going on between us so I suggest you leave me alone and go celebrate with your horrendous goddaughter," Draco said as I felt my heart stop again. I knew he'd hate me but why? I gave him what he wanted didn't I?

"I think I know more than what you may believe. Draco, she's going through a lot right now, can't you be her friend even if it's just for tonight?" he asked as Draco laughed harshly, but for some reason, a part of me believed that he wasn't truly feeling happy about anything.

"Oh please, don't tell me she's fallen in love with me and she's hurt because she ended the engagement?" he asked as Snape walked closer to him about to hit him almost. No, Severus...don't hurt him...I won't let you hurt him! Even if I have to jump off the banister to protect him...I'll do it.

"Would you quit thinking about yourself? She's stressed out with her mission! Can't you at least get her mind off it...even if it's just this once? She's helped you plenty of times hasn't she? I'm sure she'll be helping you more in the future so just once, help her!" he exclaimed as Draco glared at him. It's not going to work...just let him leave peacefully will you?

"I hate her...I wish she would die so why should I help her? I've never asked her to help me!" he yelled back as I shook my head in disbelief. I already knew he hated me but hearing it from him like this? It hurt a lot...it was clear now and yes, I have now made the right decision in ending this between us.

"Why didn't you tell her that before? Why did you look so hurt when she performed the Cruciatus Curse on you?" he asked as Draco sighed. That's what I've been wondering...he had plenty of times to tell me he hates me...and that look of hurt in his eyes...why?

"Why I do what I do is not something to be questioned by someone of the likes of you Snape...I don't want to have anything to do with her and I do hope she does fail this mission so I won't have to see that stupid, pathetic excuse of a girl ever again. She's disgracing the name of Slytherin!" he exclaimed as I gripped the banister and glared at him. That's how he feels? Fine! I'm done with being a damned Death Eater anyways! Snape looked up and saw me then glared at Draco.

"Oh Merlin...no...I've been trying to prevent this and now look at what happened," he said as Draco looked at him in confusion.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Draco asked as Snape shook his head.

"You don't know what you have just done..." he said as Draco looked up and saw me. I continued to glare at him as his eyes widened in realization that I had heard everything that was said as he started to shake his head in hopes that I would forgive him. I felt the tears come back as I wanted nothing more than to hurt him

"Mindi..." he said as I removed my heel and threw it in his general direction, but he dodged it and looked at me in disbelief.

"You arse! You have no right to call me that anymore Malfoy! I don't want to see you ever again! You are nothing but a git and no, I won't die! I'll make sure to get my revenge on you one of these days! You're so pathetic anyways, I am sure to win and when I do win, I won't ever ask the Dark Lord to spare someone of the likes of you. To think that I even had the nerve of telling you how I fe...no...it's not even worth my breath to speak of. Just get lost Malfoy," I said as I removed my other heel and threw it at him but missed. I sighed in frustration and moved away from the banister and sat down on the ground and hugged myself to try and stop the pain. I heard him try to scream my name and apologize to me but I paid him no mind. I heard heels against the tiles as I looked up and saw Acacia. I shook my head and cried as she immediately sat next to me and pulled me close.

"What happened? Shouldn't you be happy that you're free from that git?" she asked, rubbing my back as I shook my head. Well, might as well tell her too...nothing could explain it properly but the truth and since I already told Adelia, it wouldn't be fair to her.

"No...I'm in love with him Acacia...I don't fancy him and it sure isn't infatuation...I have fallen in love with him and it hurts to hear what he said to me just a few minutes back! I want to forget this...I want it all to go away! I want the pain to be silenced, but most of all, I want to stop loving him!" I exclaimed as she shushed me while Adelia ran out and saw us.

"Call for Professor Snape Adelia...I think we need to talk to him before anything else," she said as I gripped Acacia by the shoulders and looked at her.

"I want him dead Acacia...I want nothing more than his death! Let me kill him now!" I exclaimed as I was about to get up, but couldn't move. Damn, she casted an immobilizing spell on me.

"Adelia...go and get him now!" Acacia said as Adelia nodded and ran back inside to find Snape. Acacia looked at me and patted my head. "Just what the hell happened?"

"I want nothing but his death Acacia...kill him for me or I'll kill him myself," I said as she shook her head. Why are you hesitating? You used to tell me every time that you wanted nothing more but the chance to kill his sorry arse and now that I'm asking you to do it, you aren't...you're hesitating!

"Princess, you're a mess...and as much as I'd kill that git for you, I need a reason to do so," she said as I glared at her. I'm giving you a reason aren't I? I'm sure I asked for you to kill him!

"Drop the spell now so I can kill him then!" I exclaimed as Adelia came back with Snape behind her. No, don't even try to persuade me to spare your narcissistic godson...he's going to pay for what he said.

"What's happened to Mindiella?" Snape asked as Acacia looked at me then walked over to Snape.

"Cast the spell on her...she's gone mental with wanting to kill Malfoy now," she said as I glared at them. I remembered that my wand was in my hand right now allowing me to attempt to cast the counter-spell of immobilization as I stood up and was about to go looking for him but I felt drowsy and turned to glare at Acacia and Adelia but to no avail, I fell unconscious. Why did this happen? I wanted nothing more but for the pain to end...the pain that Malfoy caused me...but no, they all seemed to side with him by not allowing him to be killed by me.


	22. Chapter 20 Malfoy's POV

**A/N: So it's been a while since I last updated I think so here's Malfoy's POV on Chapter 20 without further ado...no I'm not dead yet! Although I was dying last week with the flu, but I'm cool now! Please please please please please review! It would do wonders to me if you did! Well that and if you read this chapter too, but reviews are awesome! :D**

Time went by too fast and before I knew it, mother was already hassling over me looking as perfect as can be for the gathering at Frey Manor for Mindiella's birthday that night. It seems as if someone just wanted to see me suffer karma's wrath by fast-forwarding time to the day Mindiella would choose what her stance was on this engagement. Knowing Mindiella, she wouldn't want to continue this...after all, why would she? I've scarred her emotionally because of my idiotic mistake in second year. Why did I have to go and hurt her like that? I still ask myself why I did what I did to her, but so far, no answer validates my action. I continued to pace around the room, nervous as to what the decision may be. But of course, maybe she'll get the hint of how I feel about her after she opens her birthday present. After all she's brilliant...she'll figure it out. Mother tried to ignore me pacing around the room, but I could see slight irritation starting to appear.

"Draco dear, don't be so nervous! It will all be okay tonight so stop pacing! You're giving me a headache," she said as I smiled sheepishly and fidgeted with the ends of my sleeve a bit.

"You don't know that...no one knows how everything will work out this evening except Mindiella, and you know she won't tell us until tonight either," I said as she sighed and pulled me to sit down by her.

"Draco, you love her," she said as I sighed and nodded. Of course I do mum...why else would I be anxious to hear Mindi's decision if I didn't love her?

"Mum...what if she decides against it?" I asked as she shook her head and patted my hand gently. Normally that would work on calming me down, but this time around, it only made me more anxious than I was before.

"Draco, remember, this is just the first decision. If she should choose not to marry you right now, you can continue to work hard to get her to notice you and fall in love with you again," she said as I sighed and nodded in agreement. She's right..I do have until the end of sixth year to change her mind. Well, I'd prefer it if I didn't have to try again to get Mindi's attention. I've been trying this past couple of months but of course I just had to mess it up somewhere. Why can't I get it right with her? She's supposed to be the Slytherin princess...I thought that princesses were supposed to fall in love with that one prince and live happily ever after...or whatever rubbish mum said to end the story. I knew those stories were nothing but rubbish...or maybe I should have listened to those damned fairy tales and I could have avoided this mess altogether, but how was I supposed to know that it would be this difficult? Father walked in and signaled that it was time to go to Mindiella's birthday celebration as I quickly walked over to the tree and got both her presents from underneath and walked over to mum to get some Floo Powder as I went in the fireplace and dropped the Floo Powder.

"Frey Manor," I said as emerald flames appeared, causing me to close my eyes on reflex until I landed on my feet again. I opened them and saw that the entire Frey living room was decorated with silver and emerald streamers with stars every now and then. Looks like Mindi's mum and Adelia went all out decorating the place. Mother and Father appeared soon after me as Father went to look for Mr. Frey. Mum disappeared as well, leaving me alone in the living room. I sighed and quickly waved my wand as one of Mindi's presents went under the Christmas tree and the other remained with me. Please don't make me mess up when talking to her again today...I don't think I have any more chances of messing this up. I went by the window and saw that it was a full moon outside. Oh right, a full moon...Mindi's favorite cycle. I heard heels against the tile floor and when I turned around, well, I don't think I could have looked away even if I tried. Mindiella stood before me looking absolutely gorgeous. She cleared her throat and looked at me in confusion, causing me to snap out of it as I shook my head before I did anything stupid.

"Mindi, you look absolutely amazing tonight...so much more beautiful than the full moon outside," I said as I saw her blush a bit that was amplified in some form...probably because of Adelia or her mum applying make-up on her when she didn't even need it, but it certainly did add more to her beauty tonight.

"Thanks...oh and a Happy Christmas to you Draco. I got you something," she said and with a wave of her wand, a neatly wrapped present landed in her hand as she walked over and handed it to me.

"Happy Christmas to you too Mindi...oh and here's your present. Don't open it until after you announce...well you know," I said as I placed the silver wrapped box in her hand. Wait no! She needs to open it now! Damn, slip of the tongue and everything I hoped to fix this mistake is down the drain. Well, I'm officially screwed over for the night.

"Same to you as well, just don't open it until after I announce the status of this engagement," she said as she walked away from me, heading to the ballroom. Why was it that with the way she said that I'm suddenly worried as to how she'll answer to this? I quickly went after her, however as soon as I entered the ballroom, I couldn't find her anywhere. All I saw as soon as I entered were Death Eaters and their families. I thought I even saw the Dark Lord enjoying himself by the drinks. Well that was a scary thought, but I suppose even Dark Lords need to celebrate once in a while. I sighed and resorted to just standing in the corner until Aunt Bella found me.

"Afraid now my dear nephew? Your princess won't stay engaged to such a weak and pathetic excuse like you. If I was in her position, I would have killed you on the spot after that last mishap if I didn't kill you in second year," she said with such venom laced in her voice I'm surprised I didn't die of poisoning just yet. What do you know Aunt Bella? You've probably never fallen in love with anyone anyways. Don't even start to compare Mindiella to you because she is nothing like you. If she was, I don't think I'd have fallen for her in the first place. I mean, why would I? I already have to deal with you, don't I?

"No, I know Mindiella, she's not like you...she's so much more forgiving than you and I know she'll forgive me for my actions and when she does, I promise to treat her better and not let her regret it," I said as she laughed that horrendous laugh of hers. Honestly, does she ever have anyone fancying her or does she just scare them away?

"Sure she is, but she can only take so much before she finally cracks dear. I'm sure she already lost all hope in you," she said as she laughed and walked away. Mindiella's father caught all of our attention. No, I won't believe that...I know Mindi hasn't lost all hope in me just yet, right? She'll come around and forgive me. Oh who am I kidding? I hurt her enough...I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want anything to do with me anymore. But she would have already told me right?

"Thank you very much for joining us in celebrating my dear Mindiella's sixteenth birthday. Now, before we begin the feast and dancing, I would like for Mindiella to come up here now and make her announcement as to what she wants to do with her engagement to Draco," he said as I gulped a bit. I wasn't ready for this. Here I thought I knew how Mindiella would answer, but now that the time has actually come, I realized that I really had no idea as to how she would answer to this. Mindiella walked up to where her father stood and looked over to the side where Adelia and Acacia were before looking in my direction. I gave her a small smile and waved a bit, hoping she wouldn't decide on fulfilling my worst nightmare of no longer being engaged to her. Well, better to face it now than later I guess.

"Good evening everyone. I must say, you have all made my birthday very special by coming out here to celebrate it with us. I must admit father, I thought that this announcement would be made last, it's kind of personal to me," she said as there was a bit of laughter as her father smiled a bit. Well I'm actually hoping you'd just say it now so I can choose to leave should it not work out...this way I don't ruin your night with my presence.

"But we're so anxious as to what you have decided my dear daughter," he said as she shrugged and looked around again as our eyes caught each other. It was harder this time to read what her emotions really were. Either she was so conflicted that it affected as to how easily readable she is, or she's lying about something to herself to keep everything a secret until the time called for it to be revealed.

"Well, as much as I would love to keep you all guessing, I'm sure father won't let me hold it off until the end of the party so I will be telling you now. I will not be marrying Draco Malfoy," she said as gasps were heard throughout the room and I saw mum faint after hearing the decision. Well, I heard her answer so I won't be staying anymore to ruin such a beautiful night for her. I walked out of the room, but as soon as I left the room and shut the door, I realized that with how quiet it was in the room I was in, I could hear what was going on in the ballroom.

"But Mindi dear...you and Draco would have made a beautiful couple with such wonderful children," a woman spoke as I sighed and did my best to not run in there asking for Mindiella's forgiveness in front of everyone, so I did the next best thing, I opened her present and heard her speak again. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen that kind of future with Mindiella countless times to actually keep hoping it would stay like that...looks like it won't be coming true after all.

"Well, I don't see any future for us. We're...too different and we have different career paths in mind. Draco's following his dreams and I'm following my own. Besides, I know Draco will find someone better than me now that he doesn't have to commit to me because of what was deemed by his parents and my own," she said as I was doing all that I could to not break down crying at hearing those words from her. There was no way I could do that now Mindi! I'm in love with you! Sure, I haven't really given that much of a hint to you and I've been a git, but still! With the selection we have in Slytherin, you should know that I won't be able to do better. You might, since you've got all those other gits after you almost everyday, but me? Where am I going to find the one who will be better than you?

"What will happen to you and Draco now?" her father asked as I saw her present. It was of a crystal heart that had a crack along the middle. A note fell to the ground as I picked it up and placed it in my pocket.

"I'm hoping to remain friends with him for the time being and should I change my mind throughout the rest of this year, I'll let you know," she said as I shook my head and walked away. I went outside and sat down and read the note that had came with the heart.

**Draco,**

**If you're reading this letter, then it means that I have made my decision in not marrying you after all. I'm sorry Draco, but I know that you don't want to marry someone like me so, I'm doing the both of us a favor by letting you go be with whoever you want to be without any worries of hurting my feelings. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you at all or anything, besides, I had the choice remember? We can still be friends if you want because really being your friend would mean so much to me and now that we don't have this engagement hanging over our heads, it can be less stressful for the both of us. Anyways, I'm sure you'll find the girl you love in no time, if you haven't already, but promise me that when you do, you'll let your best friend talk to her okay? ;) Well, that's all I have to say and you're brilliant so I'm sure you'll pick up on the meaning to that crystal heart if nothing else from this letter. **

**~Mindi**

Mindi, you idiot...I loved you! I still want to marry you...I just made a horrible mistake and now it seems like I'll never be able to make it up to you for my stupidity. I sighed and pocketed the note and heart as I heard movement from behind me.

"Draco, you okay?" the voice asked as I turned around and saw Adelia standing there behind me as she tried to make her way towards me without slipping and falling in the snow. I decided to spare her the effort as I got up and walked by her.

"No, I'm not okay Adelia. I truly did love Mindiella, you knew that right? Acacia knew it anyways so I'm assuming she told you," I said as she nodded and patted my shoulder gently.

"Here, how about I give you something for Christmas. It's not some expensive Quidditch equipment, but I'm hoping it will at least be of some worth to you," she said as she took my hand and led me upstairs. I'd be scared of what she might do to me, but knowing that she has Nott and we're in the Frey manor made it a little less frightening to me so I followed her to wherever she was leading me. She let go of my hand and motioned me to stay very still and very quiet as she stood by the door that I remembered to be Mindi's.

""Mindi? What are you doing in your room? Shouldn't you be downstairs celebrating your birthday?" Adelia said as I looked at her wondering what she was trying to do. Wait, why was Mindi in her room?

"Yeah, give me a minute to write this momentous day in my diary," she said as I winced. Oh right, she was against this whole marriage in the first place. Of course she'd write her success down to remember it later.

"Hey Mindi, I know this is a stupid question but I'm going to ask it anyways. While you were announcing that, I saw a glimmer of hurt in your eyes and you didn't seem thrilled at all to finally call this engagement off...did you by any chance feel anything for Draco?" Adelia said as I looked at the door then at Adelia in shock. Wait, a glimmer of hurt? I didn't notice that, but then again, I was far away from her so of course I couldn't see it. No, there was no way Mindiella could have been hurt. Adelia motioned for me to stay still and so I stood and waited for Mindiella's answer.

"No, of course not! I don't see anything attractive about him at all!" she exclaimed as I did my best to not run away because Adelia shook her head and told me to stay a bit longer before I did anything rash and miss what she had to say.

"Mindi, just tell me, I promise not to speak a word of it to anyone. I can tell that you're lying to me. I hear that slight tremor in your voice, just like earlier," she said as Mindiella sighed from behind her door. Mindiella was lying about not feeling anything for me? Then what did she feel for me? Don't tell me there's been a mistake made again?

"Why can't I ever lie to you about my relationship problems as easy as I could with Acacia?" she laughed as Adelia and I said nothing. "I guess I have no choice but to tell you. If you had given me the right to decide earlier this year if I wanted to continue this I would have said yes to cancel the engagement with no hesitation. But Draco being nice to me again these past few months have rekindled my dormant feelings for him again. I made a terrible mistake in calling the engagement off, but I know that at the same time, it was something he wanted as well. He wanted to be free of me, remember?" That's not true at all Mindiella...if I wanted to be free of you, I wouldn't have tried so hard to be on your good side these past few months. I would have let it be and continue to make you hate me. Adelia looked at me as I shook my head and continued to listen to them talk.

"Mindi...why can't you be selfish for once...even if it's just for this engagement? You obviously love him don't you? Why didn't you just be selfish? I'm sure with time his thoughts about you would have changed as well," she said as there was silence for a bit. If you had told me this was how you felt Mindi, I would have told you every single truth of everything I've been feeling about you. Why did you have to go and do that?

"No, it's better this way...besides, I can't let this get in the way of my mission," she said as Adelia sighed. But we promised to work together so no one would have to get hurt! Why are you suddenly wanting to work against me? Did you hate me that much? Adelia patted my shoulder and urged me to leave soon. I walked downstairs and saw Aunt Bella again. Damn her...why must she always try to make my life a living hell? What did I ever do to her?

"Poor wittle Draco upset that his princess didn't continue the engagement?" she asked as I did my best to not fight her.

"No, it's her decision. If she doesn't love me, fine, if she does, fantastic I get to marry her. It's apparent that she doesn't love me or maybe she does but thinks that I hate her. I already knew what the consequences were for hurting her like that and I don't blame her at all for her decisions. If I had been in her shoes, I would have picked the same exact thing for myself," I said as she laughed and slapped me across the face.

"You sicken me Draco. Talk of this love rubbish and it sickens me to hear that my nephew is so involved in such a weak and pathetic excuse of a girl who can't even hurt the boy who hurt her! I'm glad you two aren't engaged anymore otherwise the blood of the Malfoys would have been tampered by such weak children!" she exclaimed as I glared at her.

"You have no right to even speak of Mindiella that way, let alone the Malfoy blood! You're just my father's sister-in-law, you aren't a Malfoy by blood. Mindiella is much more stronger than you ever will be because unlike you, she still has a heart and humanity," I said as she glared back at me. I walked away from her and went outside to the balcony and saw Mindiella there. Well, it was now or never I suppose.

"So, you didn't want to continue the engagement...what was it that I did wrong Mindi?" I asked as I looked at her. There was pain in her eyes as I saw her fiddle with the hem of her sleeves and tried to avoid my gaze, but she either didn't want to or couldn't avoid it.

"You're joking right? You honestly thought I'd continue to marry you? You're hopeless Draco! I don't even have any feelings for you let alone see myself marrying a pathetic git like you. You should be happy," she said as I shook my head. No, there was no way she actually thought that. Just a couple minutes ago she was telling Adelia and I (well unknowingly to her) that she loved me.

"No...Mindi, I can change...I have been trying to change for you these past few months...please give this another try. I'm sure I can love you and put my dislike for you aside," I said as she laughed harshly. I want to tell you now every single truth now, but I feel like if I do say it, you won't believe me and start telling me that I should stop playing with your heart like it's nothing so I have to wait to tell you the truth until later when I know there's no other way for you to think that I'm lying to you.

"You regret rejecting me now don't you? You called me a freak of nature since our second year Draco and I may have said I have forgiven you, but I won't ever forget that and every time I look at your face I see the face of that second year Draco telling me to get lost and that he'd fancy Granger or that Weasley girl before a freak of nature like me. That hurt me a lot Malfoy and there is no way in hell that I'll ever stop thinking of that when I see you," she said I tried to erase every single horrible memory in the sentence before I snapped again. No, that was in the past! I don't even know why I said those hurtful words to you!

"I was in second year! I didn't know what I was talking about! Those presents that I gave you...surely you understand at what I'm trying to tell you...you're brilliant Mindi, you'll figure it out...then this mess will be cleared up. I believe you can figure it out for me," I said as she laughed harshly. She will figure it out...I know she will, then she'll realize that I loved her as well and still do love her.

"That present you gave me? I lost that in the midst of celebrating the fact that I am no longer engaged to you," she said as I had to do all I could to avoid any of that hurt affecting me, but I was failing miserably. I had to resort to the worst thing I could possibly do to her in this situation, but if I didn't, then there was no way I could get out of here.

"Oh, I see, well I'm going to go celebrate as well. What was I thinking? You're nothing but a moody freak of nature that's a disgrace to Slytherins everywhere. Next thing we know you'll be crossing over to help out Potter and his pathetic excuse of friends," I said as she winced at that. Wait, no...you can't be serious...you can't seriously be thinking of helping them could you? Is that why you want to let me go? No, there's absolutely no way I'll let you hurt yourself like that for that no good Potter and his gang.

"Well what are you doing talking to a pathetic excuse of a Slytherin then?" she said as I sighed in frustration and walked away. No, I needed to get out of here, and since mum had the Floo Powder with her and since there was no way she'd let me go home before them, I thought it would be best if I just Apparated home. Besides, it's not like I wasn't allowed to, Father made sure that I was able to Apparate...how he did that, I have no idea, but I'm not questioning it. I was just about to walk away until I heard someone call out to me.

"Draco, wait! Where do you think you are going? Aren't you going to celebrate Mindi's birthday with her? You always were with her these past few years even when you were fighting that childish feud of yours, but now that she gave you what you wanted of ending the engagement, you won't celebrate with her?" Snape asked as I turned around to face him. Seriously? Do we have to talk about this right now? I've just been told that she doesn't want to marry me and you're asking me why I'm leaving? Are you seriously that blind Severus? I loved her and the ending of this engagement was a harsh thing to me and you expect me to stay here and face pity?

"You don't know what's going on between us so I suggest you leave me alone and go celebrate with your horrendous goddaughter," I said as I felt my heart stop, but I couldn't let anyone else know how I truly felt about this or they'd never shut up or leave me alone. They'd always give me their pity and I didn't want that. Might as well act like the jerk I've been now than receive sympathy or pity.

"I think I know more than what you may believe. Draco, she's going through a lot right now, can't you be her friend even if it's just for tonight?" he asked as I laughed harshly. Be her friend right now when I'm hurting? I don't have that kind of strength Severus so I don't know why you're even asking me to do such a painful task after that engagement cancellation.

"Oh please, don't tell me she's fallen in love with me and she's hurt because she ended the engagement?" I asked as Snape walked closer to me about to hit me. As if I didn't already know that, but still, might as well pretend that I don't so I can leave.

"Would you quit thinking about yourself? She's stressed out with her mission! Can't you at least get her mind off it...even if it's just this once? She's helped you plenty of times hasn't she? I'm sure she'll be helping you more in the future so just once, help her!" he exclaimed as I glared at him. I was going to regret saying this, but it was the only way I could go home so I said the most horrible thing I could say.

"I hate her...I wish she would die so why should I help her? I've never asked her to help me!" I yelled back as he looked at me in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell her that before? Why did you look so hurt when she performed the Cruciatus Curse on you?" he asked as I sighed. Damn, it was going to be harder than I thought.

"Why I do what I do is not something to be questioned by someone of the likes of you Snape...I don't want to have anything to do with her and I do hope she does fail this mission so I won't have to see that stupid, pathetic excuse of a girl ever again. She's disgracing the name of Slytherin!" I exclaimed as I suddenly felt like I was going to die. Snape looked up a bit then glared at me.

"Oh Merlin...no...I've been trying to prevent this and now look at what happened," he said as I looked at him in confusion. No, it can't be...

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" I asked as Snape shook his head.

"You don't know what you have just done..." he said as I looked up and saw Mindiella. She glared at me as I realized that she had heard everything that was said as I shook my head in hopes that she would forgive me. How was I supposed to know she was listening to the conversation? I thought I was only trying to get rid of Snape so I could go home! I didn't know she was in our presence at all and now every single lie I said out loud she believed to be the truth.

"Mindi..." I said as she removed her heel and threw it in my general direction, but I dodged it and looked at her in disbelief.

"You arse! You have no right to call me that anymore Malfoy! I don't want to see you ever again! You are nothing but a git and no, I won't die! I'll make sure to get my revenge on you one of these days! You're so pathetic anyways, I am sure to win and when I do win, I won't ever ask the Dark Lord to spare someone of the likes of you. To think that I even had the nerve of telling you how I fe...no...it's not even worth my breath to speak of. Just get lost Malfoy," she said as she removed her other heel and threw it at me but she thankfully missed. She sighed in frustration and moved away from the banister.

"Mindi! Mindi! Come on Mindi, I didn't mean what I said! Let me talk to you! I know you're up there and I'm sorry for hurting you!"I exclaimed, but she never answered back. Snape looked at me and shook his head.

"It's pointless now, she's heard it. The chances of her forgiving you...not much," he said as I glared at him.

"You knew she was listening didn't you? And to mess with any chances I had with her, you made me say those things! I can't believe this. I can't believe you would choose her side over mine. Is it because she's going to be helping you protect that idiotic Potter? If she dies protecting that bastard, your life will be in my hands. I know you're making her do this and if it wasn't for the fact that I love her, I would have already spoken of this to the Dark Lord," I said as he shivered a bit and looked at me, trying to not let it affect him.

"How do you know of her mission? I didn't speak of it to anyone and I know she wouldn't tell you," he asked as I smirked.

"No, but she gives everything away through her eyes and emotions. By the name of Merlin, if she gets hurt protecting that bastard, Severus I promise you that you'll be joining Lily sooner than you expected. Yes, that's right, I know that you fell in love with Potter's mum too. The things you find out when you're bored and want to find blackmail material on people," I said as I walked away and as soon as I was far enough from Frey manor, I Disapparated back home where I was safe from anything related to Mindiella. I knew it was cowardly of me to come hiding in the one place that Mindiella wouldn't come to, but can you really blame me? I just learned that she isn't going to be working for Death Eaters anymore. Well, that was good for her for now so she won't have to taint her hands with blood, but I worry about her. What if the Dark Lord found out of her treachery? No, I won't let that happen. I'll protect her secret from the rest of the Death Eaters. After all, she may hate me, but I still love her and I still consider her my friend, even if she hates me at the moment, but no matter, by the end of the term, I'll get her back.


	23. Chapter 21

A/N: Ah! Omg I am so sorry for taking forever in uploading! Senior year is being a pain in the neck from dealing to scholarship applications, colleges, leadership stuff, and prom planning. . Thankfully, it's spring break and with any luck...i should be able to upload one more chapter before school starts again next week! :D Anyways, sorry for the shortness, and...enjoy. Remember, I own diddly squat of this otherwise I wouldn't worry about how I'll be paying for college...

I woke up and saw that it was late in the afternoon from the light that casted itself into my room as I look around and saw Adelia reading a book by the side of my bed.

"Feeling better Mindi?" she asked as last night's events replayed in my head as I glared at her.

"Why didn't you let me kill that idiotic ferret?" I exclaimed as she sighed and closed her book.

"Mindi, it was your anger for the moment speaking. Besides, we may dislike Malfoy, but not to the point where we'd want you to kill him. Besides, do you truly hate Malfoy? Because last night, you cried to me telling me that you really loved him, but wanted him to be free from you, isn't that right?" Adelia asked as I looked away and felt the ring against my chest, still in the chain it had been yesterday.

"That doesn't matter. It's apparent that he never felt the same so I did the right thing by not continuing the engagement," I said as she sighed again and stroked my hair gently.

"What does it matter? I'm sure you still fancied him all those years during the feud so what's the change now?" she asked as I felt tears start to build up.

"What changed is he said it again...hearing it the first time was bad enough, but a second time? I don't think I can handle it anymore," I said as she pulled me into a hug, allowing me to cry again over that no good git that I happened to have fallen in love with. Why couldn't I get over him? It was obvious that he will never see me that way...why can't I learn from the past? It's there for a reason!

"Mindi, he probably only said it in the heat of the moment. I mean think about what happened before he said that...you canceled the engagement and we don't know how he felt about you or anything of that sort before you even canceled the engagement. Who knows? He could have started to fancy you and after hearing that, well maybe it hurt him so to retaliate against you, he said what he said," she said as I pulled away from the hug and shook my head, not believing her. There was absolutely no way he could have felt that way about me.

"Or he could have just done it to make me look like a fool. This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about here, not some...fairy tale prince or something," I said as she shook her head.

"Never mind then...so! Want to go and open those presents you never opened last night because of..." she stopped herself, as if she was scared I might burst out in anger again. I decided to spare her since I wasn't really angry at her, but more towards Malfoy so I put my best fake smile on and got up.

"Let's go downstairs! I want to know what I got for Christmas!" I exclaimed, grabbing her wrist and running downstairs. Well, I may not be feeling the Christmas spirit, but might as well appear as if I am feeling it. I managed to get downstairs in record time as Adelia panted for breath behind me.

"I hate those blasted stairs of yours...why couldn't it be enchanted or something so it's not so many?" she asked as I giggled a bit. I headed for the tree and froze in my spot at the sight. Malfoy was sitting by the tree holding a rose and gazed at it out of boredom perhaps. I listened closely and heard our parents talking in the other room as I cursed silently. Just what the bloody hell were they thinking? I already said that I won't continue the engage...oh right...they're friends and Malfoy and I will always cross paths over break because of our parents. Adelia got impatient and looked over my shoulder as she gasped, causing Malfoy to look up and look at us.

"Frey," he said as he got up and went as far away from the tree as possible, casting a spell on the rose causing it to wither.

"Malfoy," I replied back as I cautiously went over to the tree and sat down on the floor.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Adelia asked as he shook his head.

"Mother wanted to visit Mrs. Frey and have a chat with her and she insisted I come along. Had I any say in the matter I wouldn't have step foot into this hell hole of a manor," he said nonchalantly as it took all my patience to not get up and beat the living hell out of him. That bastard! I thought he'd be celebrating the fact that our engagement was over already!

"Yes well, the manor is only a hell hole to those that the Freys wish it to be," I said with as much ice I could put into my voice as I heard him sigh in frustration. I went to opening my presents and ignoring that devil spawn's presence, but it hurt to be in the same room as him. I saw Adelia leave the room muttering something about "getting some tea" leaving me alone with him. I had to concentrate twice as hard but even I couldn't prevent anything as was proven when I opened a present and ended up with a searing pain on my finger. I tried to make it seem like nothing happened but it was too late because I had gasped in pain from the cut, causing him to immediately rush to my side. Wait, Malfoy never rushes to my side for anything!

"You aren't bleeding are you? It would be a misfortune to have such a glorious rug be ruined by such a poisonous blood from a she-demon," he said as I glared at him and slapped him in the face with my other hand.

"Just leave will you? No one wants you here! You want to know why your mom is so persistent in me marrying you? It's because she can't handle such a demonic child!" I exclaimed as he glared back at me.

"You take that back! My mother doesn't think that way about me. If that were true, then isn't your mom doing the exact same thing? I mean, it's understandable with you because you are so uncontrollable," he said as I felt tears sting my eyes. No, I wouldn't cry in front of this bastard again. Nope, definitely not happening again.

"_Crucio!_" I exclaimed as he fell over on the floor, screaming in pain as Adelia ran in with Bellatrix from the kitchen. Adelia dropped her teacup at the sight as Bellatrix laughed.

"Ah, looks like Mindiella is understanding the beauty of the Cruciatus Curse! I will gladly take her under my wing!" she exclaimed, but I ignored her again, just wanting for my anger to be released on any source.

"M...mindi...please...stop!" he cried out, tears rolling down his cheeks as I realized what I had done and dropped my wand. No...not again! I shook my head in horror and ran upstairs to my room and locked myself up, releasing the tears I had been holding up to this point. No, I can't do it. There was no way I could face him without wanting to induce harm upon him. Why must we always fight like this? I thought that I made the right decision in ending this engagement and just go back to being the best of friends we were before second year! I cried until I ran out of tears and cleaned my face again to look presentable and carefully walked out of my room to overhear the conversation going on in the parlor, where I was just a couple minutes ago and where I wanted to go to finish opening my presents.

"Draco, just tell her the truth will you? What good will it get you if you just continue this charade? You two are clearly hurt and in a misunderstanding as of right now, and I think she deserves the truth more than anything," Adelia said as I sat down by the staircase to continue eavesdropping.

"Would you stop this annoying emotion you call love? It gets you nowhere in the end but betrayal. Just marry because it's necessary and find some girl of proper blood lineage and get it over with!" Bellatrix exclaimed as I sighed.

"Look, if you don't tell her, we'll go up to her ourselves and tell her," Acacia said as I was surprised. When did she get here? Have I been crying that long? Who were they talking about?

"No, I'm not going to tell her anything," Malfoy said as I heard groans of frustration.

"And why the bloody hell not?" Acacia asked as I heard a fist pound on the wooden table.

"Because Mindiella won't listen to what I have to say damn it! You think she'll listen to me now after what I just said to her? You know she won't! I bet you a galleon she won't," Malfoy said as I stood up and walked down the stairs, fully aware of the heels against the tiles as Malfoy paled and looked in my direction.

"What did you want to talk about Malfoy? Or are you to scared to lose a galleon because I just proved you wrong?" I asked as he shook his head. I made it down the stairs and sat down on a chair across from him.

"It's none of your damn concern, she-demon. I'd rather pay the galleon to your minions than tell you," he said, getting up and handing a galleon each to Acacia and Adelia and was about to walk away, but me, being the evil she-demon as he so proclaims, stuck my foot out as he tripped over it. He turned to face me as I shrugged my shoulders innocently and tried my best not to laugh. He sighed in frustration and stood up, dusting non-existent dust off his clothes.

"Served you right Malfoy," I said as I got up and walked away from him to avoid the pain I was feeling. It was pure idiocy to continue even being in the same room as him when I can't help but be hurt that he won't even tell me anything. Looks like I'd have to order a couple of house-elves to bring my presents up to my room where I can open them in peace. I went into the kitchen and looked around to see all the house-elves busy with their tasks of cleaning the kitchen up or meeting to my parents' orders of preparing food for our guests. I shook my head and left, heading up to my only sanctuary in this house and locked the door to make sure that not even Adelia and Acacia could get in. Well, after break I guess I'll be turning against my family's beliefs and help the Boy Who Lived in defeating Lord Voldemort. I never expected for me to actually even be thinking of betraying my family, but I have never really understood what was to be hated about Muggles in the first place. What did they do? Was it necessarily their fault for not being born with magic? What was so damn special about being a pure-blood anyways? Yes, I'm aware that to be judging my parents would be hypocritical of me since I had been in their shoes until recently, judging Muggle-borns and those friends with Muggle-borns harshly, but I'm on my way of repenting for my mistakes aren't I? I sat down on a chair facing the window that overlooked the outside as I saw Malfoy in the backyard talking to Adelia. Wait, what were they doing? I leaned a bit closer to see that the distance between the two wasn't that far for a mere chat in the snow. It seemed that he was receiving some comfort from her because the next minute they were hugging. I felt my stomach plummet and felt the pain of my nails digging into the palm of my hand. I knew it, he didn't fancy me, he fancied Adelia. I moved away from the window as my vision blurred and ran to my bed as the tears fell again.

Damn it, when was I ever going to stop crying over that git?

I woke up to darkness and noticed that it was late afternoon. Well, that was certainly a first...I haven't taken naps in forever. I sighed and sat up, feeling the comfort of being surrounded by nothing but the darkness that was creeping more into my room with each tick of the clock. I sighed and waved my wand as a light flickered nearby to help me see my surroundings better while I changed into a more comfortable outfit. I decided to just stay in my room and get myself comfortable and started reading the book on my nightstand to wait out what was bound to be a long visit for Narcissa and Draco. At the mention of his name I suddenly felt sick again as I curled up and hugged the closest thing to me. No...I told myself I was over him...what he did wasn't my concern anymore, rather my only concern was to not get caught by everyone else,meaning the Death Eaters, so that I could accomplish my task in helping that darned boy. This better be worth the risk I'm about to place on myself. But then again, by helping him...I'm ensuring a safer place for future generations to live in. I sighed and stared at my ceiling until a knock disturbed the peaceful silence.

"Mindi...?" a muffled voice asked as I stared at the door.

"Go away..." I said and turned to looked outside. It started snowing again and knowing Narcissa, she'd probably make some excuse to stay the night meaning he would too...great.

"Mindi...please, can we talk?" the voice said as I recognized it to be Malfoy's.

"What is there to talk about? You hate me, I hate you. It's simple Malfoy, quit faking it," I said as he sighed.

"Mindi, just open the blasted door...I look like an idiot talking to a door," he said as I sighed in defeat and waved my wand as the door opened, still looking outside.

"What do you want Malfoy? Here to make me even more miserable than I am? Congratulations, you ruined Christmas and what did I say about calling me by my name, you git," I said as I heard him tread carefully in my room and sat on the chair next to my bed. I heard him sigh as I felt his hand hover over my head, but I guess he decided against it and moved his hand away.

"We haven't talked in a while..well, talked civilly anyways and I feel like there's a misunderstanding between us," he said as I scoffed at the thought. What was there to misunderstand? I ended the engagement for you, and it's apparent now that you fancy Adelia. It's not that hard for me to understand...bloody git.

"I'm not an idiot Malfoy, I understand the situation perfectly well," I said as he sighed.

"Would you at least face me? It's very rude of you to not have eye contact with the person you're speaking to," he said as I sighed and turned to face him, still hugging my teddy bear close to me.

"Is that better you git?" I asked as it seemed like he was going to yell at me but calmed himself before speaking to me again.

"Much better. Well, you may understand it...but I don't and I just have a couple of questions to ask if you'd let me," he said gently as I stared at him incredulously. Draco Malfoy, the arrogant Slytherin Prince, asking me nicely to answer his questions? Somewhere in the world, a magical cow is born and a pig flew for the first time only to crash into a church. I shook my head and pinched myself to see if this was a dream. It wasn't.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" I said as he seemed relieved and released the breath he was holding.

"Why did you cancel our engagement?" he asked as I looked at him. Well, nothing was wrong, but who knows what he really was feeling. He seemed pretty capable of hiding everything from me, even when we were younger.

"Isn't it obvious enough? I didn't want to marry you," I lied as he looked me straight in the eye.

"Mindi, you really weren't the best liar out of the three. I can see that so why not just cut down to the chase and tell me the real reason?" he asked as I sighed.

"It was apparent that you didn't want to marry and I don't want to marry just because I have to...I want to marry someone I love and who loves me back," I said as he nodded in understanding. Well, that was the partial truth...there was one teensy detail, but he didn't need to know that...not when we were sitting here (well in my case, lying down on the bed) talking civilly and not lunging for each others' throats screaming murder.

"Sounds like something that would be your reason," he said and smiled at me as I hid my blush with the pillow I was hugging. How dare he catch me off-guard with his smile.

"Was that all you wanted to know?" I asked as he shook his head. Damn there was more? Can't you just leave me alone?

"Why are you starting to speak with that Mudblood Granger? Don't you realize that as Slytherin Princess you shouldn't be anywhere near the likes of her?" he asked as I had the urge to slap him, but held it for now. After all, he wanted to speak civilly and if he was strong enough to hold his temper with me, well, he gave me a challenge that I will not lose to.

"Her name is Hermione, not Mudblood Granger for one. Second, I could really care less about my position as Slytherin Princess, I didn't even want that, the rest of the House chose that. Besides, with her, I feel comfortable like I don't have to keep up appearances of being this perfect Slytherin child who has a bright future as a Death Eater under the Dark Lord's service. I can be my normal bookworm self without being judged unlike when I'm around you, Adelia, and Acacia...I feel alone because I'm the only one within our group that cares for the education we get at Hogwarts. What's the difference between Muggle-borns and us anyways?" I said, looking at my pillow somewhere during the revelation, suddenly fascinated by the patterns on it.

"Mindi...is it too late to get the old Mindi back...? The old Mindi who would be there with me in teasing Mud...muggle-borns with me?" he asked as I laughed at the sheer idiocy of that statement.

"No, the old Mindi is the Mindi of now. The Mindi you speak of was the mere image I put up for the sake of making my parents happy," I said as he shook his head.

"Quit joking around Mindi...this isn't how a Slytherin princess is supposed to act," he said as I sat up and looked at him gently. He didn't understand me at all like I thought he did. He either never noticed it or he forgot. I moved closer to him and stroked his cheek gently as he closed his eyes to my touch.

"I'm tired of keeping this charade up, I'm telling you the truth and I could care less if you told anyone about it, besides, death has to come sometime and now that I said everything, well I guess I'm ready to face the consequences of my actions. Draco, this is the real me and you'll just have to deal with it because she's staying," I said as I pulled my hand away and gently left a kiss on his forehead, feeling my cheeks warm up for my action as I backed away and got off my bed and walked towards my bedroom door and opened it.

"Mindi, I..." but he never finished his sentence because Acacia and Adelia grabbed my arm and dragged me downstairs and outside to watch fireworks going off at a distance.

"Fireworks! It's been a while since I last saw one," I said as Adelia smiled.

"That's why we brought you out here...you seemed down earlier and didn't come out of your room so we thought you might like a couple of fireworks," she said as I hugged them both and continued to watch the fireworks, but my mind drifted back to Draco. What was he going to say to me? Did I want to hear what it was? Could it have possibly been what I've been dreaming of him to say to me or would it just destroy me completely? Well, whatever it may have been, I wouldn't be able to hear it now. I heard footsteps behind us and a hand gently rested on my waist. I turned around and saw Draco standing there, smiling softly at me as I smiled back.

"Hey, looks like our group is finally back to normal. Are we still jumping at each others' throats or have we called a truce finally?" Acacia asked, noticing Draco's presence.

"Who knows how long the truce will last? We just have to make the best out of it for now and worry about the future later," Draco said as I smiled a bit and it was a good thing that I was looking at the night sky because I knew that the smile didn't reach to my eyes and if they were to see that, they would know something was wrong. This truce won't last long...not if I'm going to continue on with my plan of helping the Golden Trio.

"Yeah, knowing the group like it is, there will be a misunderstanding of some sort in the future," I said as I felt Draco pull me closer to him as I mentally calmed myself. It was just a friendly gesture to keep me warm, there was no meaning behind it whatsoever.

"But even when there's a misunderstanding, I'm sure if we discuss it rather than attack each other we can figure it out, right? I mean, we're all friends here, nothing should remain a secret between us right?" Adelia asked as I remained quiet. No, there was no way I will tell any of you of my soon to be betrayal upon not only the Slytherin House but upon my role as a Death Eater as well. If there was no secrets between us, then why isn't anyone telling me of what was on the down low between the three of them?

"Of course not, right Mindi?" Draco asked as I shook my head and put up a fake smile for them, not that any of them would notice anytime soon anyways.

"Of course," I said as he smiled and patted my head gently. Even he didn't see through it..and he's known me longer. Well, it's a good thing I suppose, but why did it hurt? It was a good thing he didn't see through it, but still not even a probing question to see what was really on my mind? We continued to watch the fireworks until it started to snow even more as we decided it would be wise to go back in rather than stay out and freeze to death. Mother and Narcissa saw the two of us come in and looked at each other and smiled as if there was still hope for the engagement to continue. I rolled my eyes to their foolish dream because there was no way we could ever be engaged again. Not with what I'm planning to do, but might as well act the part for them, right?

"Oh what a surprise, you two aren't at each others' throats," Narcissa said as I smiled and hugged Draco close. I felt him stiffen up to my touch, but relaxed and hugged me back.

"What? Just because we're not engaged anymore doesn't mean we have to stop being friends," I said, giving her a smile as she was surprised but smiled back.

"Ah that's good Mindiella dear. I'm sure Draco misses the friendship you two had. I'm happy to hear that this engagement hasn't changed that," she said as I looked away. No, it hasn't. I still fancy the bloody git and he's still painfully unaware of that. He thought it has changed, but in reality it hasn't at all. Well, I guess it's better this way right?


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N: In honor for the premiere for part 2 of the Deathly Hallows, I have tried (and succeeded) in posting up Chapter 22! If it's not to the liking of my readers, I apologize ahead of time, but these are dark times for Harry Potter fans everywhere as the last bit of an epic journey comes to a close and I may have gone to a pre-depression about that fact. Anyways, I hope you do read it and please review! :D**

The break went by fast and the next thing anyone knew, we were all back on the train heading back to Hogwarts. It wasn't all too new, well with the exception that Draco was making his way back into our group. My feelings for him since Christmas? Changed to the degree of me still loving him, but not to the point where it was unbearable to be near him. We were all sitting in our normal cart and Draco took the empty spot next to me and held me close in a hug while I continued to read the book that was in my hands. Hm, that's certainly new...he was either holding my hand or had his arm around my shoulder. It felt nice, but it made me worry. What was he trying to do by doing this to me? Did he want me to start going back into murder mode and trying to kill him for even being anywhere near me? Or did he get the hint that I will be leaving the group sometime soon and he wanted to pass the message to me by saying he didn't want me to leave at all. Well, whatever it may be, it didn't matter because I would pay no mind to it. He can do whatever he thinks will get me to stay, but I know I won't be staying around much longer.

"Mindi, are you paying attention?" Draco asked as I looked at him in confusion causing him to sigh. I have no idea what you just said a few minutes ago. If you're going to sit with us, you should remember that I was never one to pay attention to conversation when I could be using the time to study. Besides, if it was truly important, Acacia would have taken my book away already.

"Of course she's not, she's thinking of something aren't you Mindi?" Adelia asked as I tried to come up with a typical reason as to why I didn't hear a word they said, still not breaking out of focus from reading.

"Sorry, I was studying through the materials we learned before break just in case we have tests to welcome us back," I lied as Draco shook his head in amusement as if sensing the lie.

"Oh fine, I'll let that one slide. Anyways, as I was asking you, do you want to practice Quidditch with us when we get to Hogwarts? To break in that new broom of yours?" he asked as I shrugged, putting the book back in my bookbag seeing as how I wasn't going to be able to concentrate on reading anymore because of all the distractions my so-called friends were causing.

"I guess so, I don't have much going on when we get to school anyways," I said, as he smiled and stroked my hair. Now that I said it however, I really didn't feel like playing Quidditch. I mean, it was cold outside and I was still recovering from the fever I had a couple days after my birthday. A fever that was caused from being outside too long in improper clothing for the winter.

"You won't be studying then?" Acacia asked as I rolled my eyes at her. It's not my fault I prefer being by my lonesome rather than dealing with them. Sheesh, what part of that didn't they understand? Hm, maybe it would be helpful if I actually told them rather than keeping quiet.

"Would you rather I did than spend our last day off with all of you? I mean, I can go back and study then if you want. I don't really mind it at all because I could use a couple more hours studying in the library for Transfiguration and Potions," I said as Draco glared at Acacia.

"No, I'd prefer it if you joined us rather than study. Besides, you have the highest marks next to Granger," he said as I looked away to hide the blush that was coming up. Why did he have to say it like that? Sheesh, so annoying but then again, what about him wasn't so annoying?

"What ferret boy said. Besides, it's not like one day of fun is going to mess with your marks princess," Acacia said as Adelia nodded.

"Please Mindi? It will be fun," Adelia said as I sighed. Great, now they were all ganging up on me to join in their game of Quidditch. In this weather, I wouldn't be surprised if I got a cold again.

"Fine, but I need to run down to the library as soon as we get back and return a couple books and check out new ones," I said as Acacia rolled her eyes at that remark. What? The books were close to being overdue and I don't want to ruin my spotless record at the library or I'll never be able to forgive myself.

"Really princess?" she asked as I nodded. If I was going to be helping them then I need to do some research on how to defeat the Lord Voldemort. I heard bits and pieces of the last meeting with a charm that I casted on one of the curtains that hid the recording spell. For the Dark Lord who is supposed to be all powerful, he really didn't think of checking for spells in his meeting room. Hell, even the Malfoys didn't bother checking the spells! I can't believe a student still in school can easily cast a spell in a room full of adult wizards and witches and listen in on the meeting without getting caught. Sometimes I wonder if they really should be feared by the rest of the population.

"Yes, but I promise it will be very brief," I said as the train stopped. I looked out the window and saw that we arrived at Hogwarts. I quickly got up and smiled at them.

"Brief trip to the library it is," Acacia said, motioning to get up as I shook my head.

"No, it's fine, you go on ahead. I know none of you don't want to follow me to the library," I said as she shrugged.

"If you say so princess," Acacia said as Adelia looked at me. Why do I have a feeling that I should be worried with that look she gave me?

"Mindi, be careful okay? You know we care about you...even with your little quirks," she said as I smiled. Adelia, you continuously tell me that you're surprised someone like me was placed in Slytherin, yet I'm just as surprised as you that someone as kind-hearted and compassionate as you could be placed in what was considered the House where all future evil witches and wizards went to. I thought you would have been placed in Gryffindor or some other House that isn't Slytherin.

"Adelia, I'm just going to the library, not to my death," I said as she shook her head.

"I know," she said as I nodded and walked out and got on the first carriage back to Hogwarts. I can't believe it, I'm actually going through with my plan. I am actually going to betray all my friends and family by helping the Golden Trio and all because of what Snape showed me. Was I really meant to go against my parents? I mean, they cared about me in some way, right? But I knew if I didn't succeed in my mission, my death would be upon me within seconds. I don't know about my parents because of their loyalty to him, but this is Lord Voldemort. He didn't care much about loyalties and all that if you failed him. Once you failed him, there was a slim chance that he'd actually even give you a second chance. I may be selfish or I may now see the light, but I'm helping the Golden Trio out now. The carriage stopped in front of the castle and I quickly walked to the library, causing a couple stares from people.

"Oi mate, you better stop staring at her, that's the Slytherin princess, if you aren't careful, Acacia will have your head for it," a boy said, pulling another boy away from me that was apparently staring at me.

"I heard that she's getting married to Malfoy at the end of term. Didn't you read the Daily Prophet over break? Said it was going to be a very important occasion that all the great and powerful Wizarding families were invited to," another boy asked as his friends shrugged. What the bloody hell is this? Someone told the damned Daily Prophet? Nice way to go idiots, but I'm not going to be marrying Malfoy, but of course, Lucius Malfoy's pride wouldn't allow him to announce that his own son got rejected by a girl who was supposed to be engaged to him. He was still holding on the tiny glimpse of hope that I would change my mind by the end of term.

"That lucky girl, I'd want to marry Malfoy," a Slytherin girl said as I almost wanted to laugh but didn't. It's true, with the selection in the Slytherin house, I was lucky to even be considered to marry Draco, but...if I am to go with my plan, I can't do that. It's not possible for me to do so, not without having him go down with me.

"I don't see what's so great about her really, she's too much like that Mudblood in Gryffindor...what was her name again? It doesn't matter, Draco deserves someone prettier," another Slytherin girl said as I clenched my fists. Well, then why don't you go court that nitwit then if he deserves someone else? Do you think I care? I finally made it to my sanctuary and looked around. I saw Hermione and smiled then walked towards her after placing my books on the return shelf.

"Hello Hermione, I guess it was a good idea to come to the library after all," I said as she looked up at me and smiled then urged me to sit down.

"Sit down and join me, Mindi," she said as I shook my head.

"Can't or my babysitters will get annoyed and come down here to yell at you for brainwashing me or something of the other. I just came to let you know that if you three need any help in defeating him, I'm here," I said as I smiled and walked away, leaving her incredulous. Sorry Hermione, but it's true. If I stay any longer, suspicions will arise to Draco, Acacia, and Adelia and they'll come down to drag me away from you and tighten the security more.

"Wait Mindi!" she said as I turned around and looked at her.

"What is it?" I asked as she walked up to me.

"Is it true...? What the Daily Prophet is saying?" she asked as I laughed. Of all the things to ask me, you ask me about what could have been my future? Please, spare me from the torment and not let it be that. But, it's more than likely that this news is just the thing that's on her mind.

"I'd think that after what that pile of rubbish has been spewing about Potter that you of all people wouldn't believe it, but it is partially true I suppose. I was about to marry Malfoy at the end of term, but that's if I were to work for the dark side and still have us both survive as a gift for a successful mission," I said as I turned around and headed to the Quidditch pitch. I sighed and wondered when I could just get rid of having that rumor about my head. I suppose that a part of me really wanted to just shout at Hermione for even thinking that what the Daily Prophet was saying was all a lie, but it is what it is I suppose and there was no way I could make it true unless just that; I went back to working for the Dark Lord and Obliviate Hermione's memory to make sure she didn't remember my promise that I just made up right now. I sighed and made it to the Quidditch pitch and was greeted in a hug by Malfoy.

"You're back," he said as he held me close, making me want to push him away, but at the same time, keep him close and never let go.

"Damn Draco, I just went to the library to return a few books," I said as he kissed my forehead. Would you quit toying with my heart already? We're friends, not going out with each other, nor are we engaged anymore, but you act as if what happened on my birthday was all a nightmare and it hasn't happened yet.

"Yes, but I missed you," he said looking straight at me. I couldn't help but fall in the depths of his silver grey eyes. Draco...if there was any way for it to be changed and if I could ensure your safety by changing sides with me, I would ask you to, not because I love you, but because you are my best friend first and foremost and I'd hate to lose you.

"Miss me? Like I said, just went to the library for a few minutes and came straight here," I said as he shook his head and stroked my cheek.

"I know that, but I can't help feeling that one of these days, I'll lose you," he said as I couldn't say anything else because he kissed me, again. What the hell was up with him? I thought I told him that I wasn't going to be marrying him, but here he was acting as if I did say yes and we were together for the time being. He pulled away when I wasn't responding and looked at me.

"Look, Draco...I think I should go," I said, trying to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let go and honestly, I didn't want to leave him either.

"Mindi, no...I know that you won't marry me but could we at least you know, be together for the time being...? I mean, then it would be easier for you to decide again at the end of term and there's no harm in it," he said as I looked away. Yes, there will be harm in this...it will harm what little of the wall I built so that I won't be charmed again. My sanity will be harmed because it will haunt me and make me regret my choice. It might not harm you Draco, but it will harm me.

"Why do you want to be with someone like me Draco?" I asked as he stroked my hair which turned from the blonde I had it in to my natural color of black and my streaks went to purple. I think I finally figured what purple was then if it only turned that around Draco.

"Because, you are you. You are smart, witty, sarcastic, and most of all beautiful, but if I were to only want to be with you for that, you'd hex me into oblivion screaming at me for being shallow," he said as I smiled a bit at that.

"It better not just be based on beauty Malfoy," I said as he shook his head.

"No, it isn't. You're beauty is just a bonus, everything else about you shines out more to me," he said as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"If I didn't know any better, our princess might have fallen in love with Malfoy," a voice said as I pulled away from Draco and turned to see Acacia and Adelia. Adelia looked at me and smiled as Acacia tossed Draco his broom.

"Hello Acacia," I said as Adelia handed me my broom as I looked at it then at them.

"Actually...I don't feel like flying...I feel a bit tired really," I said as I started heading to the castle. I wasn't going to play Quidditch now after what just recently happened. Just what in Merlin's name was he trying to do by pulling that act on me?

"Oh come on princess! You promised us!" Acacia exclaimed as I stopped and smiled a bit at her antics. Did she really think a Slytherin like me keeps their promises? I also promised to never fall for Draco again, but look at where that ended up.

"Please? Just one game? We haven't played in a while and I'm tired of just watching these Quidditch games," Adelia said as I shook my head. I know they were, I heard Acacia complain whenever we took a loss and it wasn't something that was easy to get her to stop. She would continuously mutter under her breath for days on end as to how if she were on the team we would be invincible compared to the other teams.

"Yes, but I'm tired and I don't feel like waking up in Madame Pomfrey's office because I fell asleep and fell off my broom," I said as I walked away and sent my broom back to my room as I headed to the library. What better way than to head to the one place that made me be able to think straight? I looked outside to see a couple of first years having a snowball fight. Those certainly were the good old days when we didn't do anything too troublesome but have snowball fights. Hm, I wonder what would happen to those first years in the future? Well, maybe they'll have a better future if Voldemort was gone and out of their hairs. I smiled and continued to watch them play rather than go to the library. Besides, knowing my friends, they'll come looking and catch me red-handed. And I was right, not five minutes later, Acacia came looking for me.

"Hey princess, I know that you aren't tired and you never pass a chance for a game of Quidditch against Draco. You're always up for a game against him, even back when you two still had that feud going on," she asked as I shook my head.

"I know, but I just don't feel like playing. Not today anyways," I said as she sighed and looked at where I was looking and shook her head.

"Mindi, you know I was never one for talking about feelings and all that rubbish, but if it makes you feel better, we can have a heart to heart conversation. Besides, anything is better than watching a couple of first years having a snowball fight, right?" she asked as I laughed. No, I think I prefer watching these little first years than having a heart to heart with the tough as nails Acacia. Besides, it would just end up with me being the only one to talk about feelings and all that jazz since Acacia wasn't one for talking about her feelings.

"The tough and scary Acacia is offering a heart to heart conversation with me? The question is, is something wrong with you?" I asked as she scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. What? It's not my fault you surprised me with saying you would be willing to have a heart to heart with me.

"Well, I'm sorry for worrying about the princess. Clearly it was unneeded," she said as I smiled. Aw, she was worried for me? That certainly was a first. She never talks about how worried she gets. Usually if something like this happens, she just tells me to never do it again because I was worrying Adelia too much or something.

"I'm just fine and dandy Acacia so quit worrying about me, okay?" I said as she patted my head.

"It's not even me who was worried about you...well I was, but not as much as Draco or Adelia," she said as I sighed and continued watching the first years.

"Why is he so worried? It's unlike him to be worried about what I do on my spare time," I said as she nodded.

"He's been acting this way since after your birthday princess. Don't know why, but he is. While you were resting from your fever he came over, wanting to talk to you about something and when your mother told him you were unavailable for visitors because of a fever he almost freaked," she said as I looked at her, surprised. This was certainly the first time I heard that I even had visitors while I was sick. Sure, mum told me that Adelia and Acacia came over occasionally to check on my recovery status, but she never mentioned Draco coming over.

"You're serious?" I asked as she nodded and sighed, noticing that it was almost time for supper.

"Yes. Well, it's too late to play that promised game of Quidditch so let's head to supper already. Classes start tomorrow and knowing you, you will want to get a good night's rest," she said as she took my hand and dragged me to the Great Hall. Well, that was certainly a first. I mean honestly, what is Draco's intentions for acting this way? What could it possibly be and why can't I figure it out?


	25. Chapter 23

A/N: Well, this was written faster than the previous chapters! I started this around midnight and stopped writing halfway at 2 in the morning to get some rest and woke up at noon and finished writing it between the hours of noon and five in the afternoon! I was going to post this on the 31st as a birthday present to Harry, but eh, here's to an early birthday present to the Boy Who Lived. :D I should have the next chapter up by Saturday, August 6 as a birthday present to myself, but that's if I don't get distracted along the process of writing the next chapter. Anyways, enjoy and as usual, I do not own anything, just the plot and the OC's of course. :D

**_I was running down the halls in hopes of getting to the Astronomy Tower before the horror premonition of my past really did come true. I couldn't let Draco murder Professor Dumbledore. If he did it, his innocence would be lost and then there would be no turning back for either of us. I just couldn't let it happen! _**

**"_Accio Firebolt!" I exclaimed as my broom appeared and I hopped onto it and flew to the Astronomy Tower, ignoring the yells from teachers telling me to get off my broom and go back to the common room to sleep. They expected a Slytherin to follow the rules? Screw this image of the goody two shoes Slytherin, I was a Slytherin princess dammit and I will not listen to rules right now. Damn I hated Professor McGonagall! If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be in this much of a hurry! I would have been able to talk to Draco to stop this nonsense and come with me rather than follow Lord Voldemort. I felt tears threaten to break out at the thought of losing Draco forever and I know if that ever happened, I would never be able to live with myself. I was able to tell my parents to go into hiding now because I knew I was going to fail this mission and I wanted them to be safe in case it did happen and they agreed, surprisingly. They understood where I was coming from and mum didn't like what Voldemort had planned in the event that we failed. I was able to tell Dumbledore days earlier and he helped them hide in a safe place. Thank goodness for that, now that's one less problem to worry about. I made it to the Astronomy Tower and saw that Draco was still alone, thank goodness._**

**"_Draco...please...don't do this, you can be saved from doing this! You won't have to do the mission anymore!" I exclaimed as he turned around and looked at me in surprise._**

**"_Mindi...you can't be here...you shouldn't have to witness this...please, just go back to the common room," he said as I shook my head._**

**"_No Draco, you know as well as I do that you don't want to do this! I won't have you turn into a murderer just because he threatened to kill our parents...look...I'll do it..." I said as he shook his head._**

**"_No Mindi, you can't! I won't have you turn into a murderer as well! I told you I'd protect you didn't I? Sure, he threatened to kill the loser of this game of his, but I know a way of saving you, just let me do this and I promise you, we'll find a way to stop being Death Eaters after," he said as he pulled me into a hug as the tears broke free._**

**"_Draco...I can't let this happen...I thought that by telling Dumbledore and Snape about my premonition, I would be able to save you...but looks like I couldn't," I said as he kissed the top of my head._**

**"_It was meant to be and you know it...you can't change the future," he said as I cried even more._**

**"_Draco I l..." _**

I woke up to the sound of furniture being moved as I groaned and sat up looking around to see Draco looking for something in his trunk. Damned idiot, now I don't know what happens next! Well, at least I know how to save my parents before anything happens to them after Voldemort figures out my treachery.

"Draco? What the bloody hell are you doing up so early?" I asked sleepily as I stretched my arms a bit. It's all your fault I couldn't finish my premonition. Well, it would be unusual if I was able to because all my past premonitions have always been disrupted before I figured out what happens. People sure loved waking me up at the wrong time, didn't they?

"First day of a new term, couldn't sleep," he said as I yawned a bit. Just because you couldn't sleep doesn't mean you can disrupt my sleep, you selfish git.

"Does that mean you had to go and disrupt mine? I was having a...no, forget it. It's none of your concern anyways," I said as soon as I remembered that this Draco didn't know of my switch of sides from being a Lord Voldemort follower to being Potter's protector. If he knew, there would be no telling as to what he would do and I can't let him know anyways.

"You had a premonition again and you won't tell me what it was about. This is getting to be a daily routine with us Mindi," he said as I got up and waved my wand to fix the bed as I pulled out the uniform and my robes and headed for the bathroom as I quickly fixed myself up and got dressed then walked out and saw him waiting for me.

"Draco, I can't tell you this time around...if I did...I don't know how you'd react...this isn't a good premonition," I said as I tried to walk away from him and go into the common room or anywhere else but here to think, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close.

"Mindi, please...tell me. Maybe I can help you. Maybe we can change it," he said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Draco...I'm sorry, but this is the one time where I don't think you can help change anything. Maybe when things are better and this is all over, I'll tell you all the premonitions I've had that I couldn't tell you," I said as I pulled away from his grasp and walked toward the door.

"Do you promise me that?" he said as I looked down at the ground. Well, might as well promise him this. Who knows? Maybe when this is all over, I can tell him everything and we'll remain the best of friends.

"I promise you that once this is all over, I'll show you every single premonition I've had. However, promise me one thing in return," I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Why is he doing this to me? Why am I still feeling this way? I needed to get a grip with myself. I broke the engagement for a reason and I can't change my mind now! I need to break free from him or my resolve will die and I might just continue with working for Voldemort and then the world will have no bright future for itself.

"Anything Mindi. I will do anything for you since you promised that," he said as I sighed mentally. Why do you have to do this? Why can't you go back to being a hateful prick so that I can move on from you with peace? Why is nothing ever easy when it comes to you? I need to go and fast before I tell him everything.

"Be happy for me. I broke off our engagement for a reason and that's all I ask for you to promise me. I want you to promise me that whatever happens, you'll be happy," I said as he pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. Damn it! Stop that!

"Mindi...I.." was all he said before I shushed him.

"Look, I promised to show you my premonitions...it's only fair that you promise me this tiny little thing," I said as he sighed and let go of me.

"Fine, I promise," he said as I nodded and quickly left the room. I would have stayed in the common room, but that's not what I needed right now. What I needed right now was some food and hopefully a breath of fresh air. I quickly ran down to the Great Hall, grabbed a bread roll and a cup of hot chocolate and ran up to the Astronomy Tower. I sighed and looked out at the horizon to see the snowy terrain that surrounded Hogwarts now. It was in this same area that Draco would turn into a murderer if I couldn't change his allegiance. How the hell was I supposed to change his allegiance from serving the Dark Lord to protecting Potter? He hated him to the core! There was no way he'd willingly protect him and yet I was supposed to get him to change allegiances? That's a load of rubbish...I can't even tell him everything that's going on right now. He thinks I'm worried about the mission of killing Dumbledore when I'm actually worried of betraying him and everyone else like this. What am I supposed to do? I sighed and sat down on the area by the window and ate a bit of my bread roll.

"Oh hello Mindi, didn't expect to see you here this early," a voice said as I looked up and saw Hermione standing there with a book in her hand. What was she doing up here?

"Uh, I was just thinking and needed to get away from the rest of my House," I said as she looked out the window and nodded.

"It's okay, I didn't come to chastise you or anything. Just surprised to see you here rather than with your bodyguards," she said as I smiled a bit.

"They're just a bit protective...they still think I'm this all perfect Slytherin princess that's a Death Eater-to-be," I said as she shivered at the title.

"It's horrible...what You-Know-Who is doing. How could he even think of making a teenager into a Death Eater? Has he no conscience?" she asked as I laughed at that.

"Hermione, we're talking about a man who has murdered countless human beings because of blood status. We are talking about a man who killed Potter's parents and attempted to kill him when he was a mere baby because of a prophecy. We are talking about a man who made me and Draco into Death Eaters, gave us a mission to fulfill and threatened not only our lives, but our parents' lives should we fail to succeed and you ask if he has a conscience? If it ever existed, it's long dead now," I said as she looked at my direction and shook her head sadly.

"It was a rhetorical question...I know he has none. But, I know that you have made the right decision in joining the resistance against him, no matter what the consequences may be and even though Harry is unaware of your deed, I know that he's grateful for the support," she said as I smiled a bit and got up, finished with my breakfast and looked at her.

"Well I don't care about his gratefulness, I'm doing this because I know this is the right path, but thank you for making me feel better Hermione. Look, I need to head out before any suspicions are roused. I can't have you near me unless I want you to face Acacia's wrath, so I'll be going now. Have a nice day Hermione," I said as I quickly left the Astronomy Tower and ran into Draco on my way to Ancient Runes. Oh right, he has the same schedule as me...how could I forget that?

"Mindi, where have you been? I didn't see you at breakfast," he said as I forced a smile. I really needed to stop lying to him, but I know I can't do that...not now anyways.

"Last minute studying at the Astronomy Tower. It helps me concentrate when I'm away from noise," I lied as he took my hand and led me away from the classroom. What was he thinking? We have class in five minutes and I don't plan on missing it! He stopped when we were away from the crowd and looked me in the eyes. No, please don't ask me to tell you the truth. I can't do this right now.

"Mindi, tell me the honest truth. I know you're keeping something from me and this something is hurting you. Please, I want to help," he said as I thought of the only way out of this. Merlin, I hated being horrible to him, but what other way could I get him to leave me alone? Besides, we were under the pretenses of me not necessarily hating him, but not on the best of terms with him to the point of me sharing everything with him either. My hair color went back to normal as I glared at him.

"What's it to you anyways Malfoy? So what if I'm keeping something from you? You aren't my fiance anymore so why should I have to tell you anything? I'm capable of handling my own problems by myself and you need to stop acting like this. It's unbecoming for the Slytherin prince to act like such a Gryffindor," I said as I managed to escape being with him and went to class and sat next to a random Ravenclaw that was there already. Draco followed minutes later and had no choice but to sit next to a Hufflepuff as the professor walked in and started class. I tried my best to pay attention to what was being taught, but because it was the first day back, it was only review on what I already memorized so I started doodling on a piece of parchment waiting for class to be over so I can go to Potions and be surrounded by distractions of making a potion or an antidote to a poison of some sort. The bell rang an hour or two tops later as I made my way to Potions before Draco could stop me again. I caught up with Adelia and Acacia as they looked at me in confusion.

"What? Running away from an admirer?" Acacia asked as I forced a smile again and shook my head.

"No, you know Potions is my second favorite class after D.A.D.A," I said as she shook her head and pulled out a mirror and handed it to me. I looked at her in confusion as she sighed.

"Mindi, your hair is a mixture of purple and blue...what happened?" Adelia asked as I saw that what she said was true and changed my hair color back to the dirty blond I had it in.

"Nothing, I don't even know what purple means," I said as they shook their heads and brought me inside to sit with them as we waited for the rest of the class to file in. Of course, we had one more seat at our station and sadly, Draco managed to get it before Blaise got in so he had to settle for a chair in a lab near Draco. As I expected, we were to create an antidote to a poison of some sort and I already knew the how to figure out the antidote problem and quickly got to work.

"Mindi, about earlier..." Draco started as I shushed him.

"Be quiet and get to work! I'm not going to help you," I whispered as he groaned and started on his poison as well.

"Mindi, I need to talk to you," he said minutes later as I concentrated on the antidote. Damn it, I was so close to figuring out what it was and you want to talk to me?

"Later Malfoy, it's class time, not socializing time and I would appreciate it if you'd stop distracting me," I said as I figured it out and started getting the materials for the antidote and started on it.

"Mindi, you're a bloody Slytherin, since when did you give a damn about classes?" he asked as I rolled my eyes. Hm, let's see, since first year!

"I have always given a damn about my classes Malfoy. You forget who you're talking to," I said as I placed the measurements of the various ingredients in and started to stir it accordingly.

"But this is important," he said as I paid him no mind. My marks were important, I'm sure whatever you have to say can wait until the end of class.

"I'm sure it can wait," I said as I was almost done. Just one last ingredient from the cupboard and I'll be finished. I made my way over to the cupboard, got the bit of bezoar and went back to my cauldron and cut a tiny piece of it. So close, just this one last touch and I'm done! This wasn't so challenging after all since I paid attention to Professor Snape our first year. I smiled and was about to put it in had Draco not distracted me right then.

"Mindi! This can't wait," he hissed at me, causing my concentration to falter and for the mixture in the spoon that was in my hand to jerk at the unexpected distraction and was accidentally spilled all over him. Thank goodness it was the antidote rather than the poison that hit him.

"See? Now look at what you have done thanks to your damned distraction!" I hissed back as he looked at himself in disgust. Acacia and Adelia looked at what was going on and tried to mask their laughter by coughing. Class ended as I sighed and waved my wand to clean up the mess and Draco up then left immediately. I couldn't let Draco talk to me so I needed to make sure I was with someone else at all times or if I couldn't help it, avoid him by going to the library. Thankfully it was lunch time and it was easier to avoid being alone with him since we would be with the rest of the group. I made sure to walk with Adelia and Acacia as they talked about their Christmas break and what they did when they weren't over at the manor to hang out with me. We made it to the Great Hall and started eating lunch as my owl flew in and handed me a letter. I looked at the addressee and saw that it was Professor Snape. Hm, I'll read it later, maybe it was about the mission thing again.

"Who's it from?" Adelia asked as I shook my head.

"It's just a letter from mum. Probably asking about my day or something," I said as she shrugged and went back to eating as I finished and went to reading about the lesson that we would be going over for D.A.D.A. I decided that I needed to see what the letter said so I decided to get up and leave. As I did so, Draco did as well, probably taking this chance to talk to me privately.

"Where you off to princess?" Acacia asked as I shook my head.

"Ah I need to go do something," I said as I quickly left the Great Hall with Draco trailing behind. Can't he take a hint that I didn't want to talk to him just yet? Would he stop following me already so I can see what Professor Snape wanted?

"Mindi, can I talk to you now?" he asked as I sighed and turned to face him.

"If I promise to listen to what you have to say tonight, will you leave me alone for now?" I asked as he looked at me.

"This is important and I think we need to talk soon, now would be the best time since we're not surrounded by anyone," he said as I shook my head.

"If you want to talk to me, the only time I'll listen to anything you say is tonight," I said as he sighed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Fine, but you can't avoid talking to me. Tonight, I don't care if you're tired as hell, we are talking and that's final," he said walking back to the Great Hall as I glared at his retreating figure. How dare he order me around! Ugh, that annoying, arrogant, stuck up Slytherin prince is going to pay soon. I quickly ran to the common room and saw that it was empty. Thank goodness...finally some peace and quiet so I can see what was so important that I was owled by Professor Snape. I pulled out the letter and read:

**Mindi,**

**We need to discuss with Dumbledore as to what to do about Draco's mission with him. Meet us in Dumbledore's office after my class. I know you have break afterwards anyways. Tell no one of this or suspicions will break out. **

**Snape**

I was wondering when this meeting would be. I thought for sure it wouldn't happen what with Dumbledore being gone nearly everyday now. I wonder how he got Dumbledore not to leave this time? The bell rang as I sighed and quickly burned the letter then ran down to class. I sat down in the back of the classroom as Draco followed in minutes later and sat down next to me. Why can't he leave me alone? I already told him I'd listen to whatever he had to say tonight. Did he want me to hex him into oblivion so that I can have peace and quiet or something? Professor Snape came in soon after and started class. I raised my hand from time to time to distract myself from Draco being nearby but nonetheless, it didn't work. It was a good thing that I already studied the material ahead of time I suppose. Class ended and I started to pack up my stuff as Snape droned on about the assignment and reminding people to write it down.

"Mindi, stay after class," he said as I sighed and nodded as Draco looked at me then at Snape.

"What did she do wrong?" Draco asked as Snape looked at him.

"It's none of your concern Draco. Now go enjoy your break and work on that paper I assigned," he said as Draco looked at me then left.

"I'm aware of what the letter said and I could have gone to Dumbledore's office myself," I said as Snape sighed and urged me to go outside so he could lock his classroom and head to Dumbledore's office with me.

"You had a premonition again, didn't you?" he asked as I sighed.

"Of course I did. It's the same premonition now since my birthday. It's always about that day," I said as we started walking to Dumbledore's office, earning me a couple stares from the Slytherins that were nearby. Great, now they thought I was in trouble and Snape was taking me to see Dumbledore. Eh, whatever, like they knew anyways. The rest of the walk was silent and soon we arrived at Dumbledore's office. Snape gave the password as the staircase opened and we then went upstairs to see Dumbledore waiting for us.

"Ah Miss Frey, it's been so long since we last saw each other. I remember you as the little child you were running up to me to share a premonition," he said as he gestured for us to sit down. I took a seat and looked at the ground.

"I can say the same to you Professor. It certainly has been a long time," I said as Snape sat down next to me.

"Albus, she's been having the same premonition for a while now," he said as I looked up.

"Have you now Miss Frey? Would you like to share it with us? Or would you rather just let us take that bit and see for ourselves in the Pensieve?" he asked as I pulled out my wand and put it to my temple as I concentrated on the premonition and pulled it out then got up and walked to the Pensieve. I dropped it in and looked at Snape and Dumbledore.

"I'd prefer to not see it again, so I placed the most recent premonitions concerning this in the Pensieve for you to see," I said as they both got up and walked towards the Pensieve and looked in. I sighed and heard a cry from somewhere, causing me to turn around and saw a phoenix watching me carefully. I smiled a bit and went up to pet the phoenix gently. I waited for them to return from seeing my premonition as I continued to pet the phoenix listening to it coo every now and then. A few minutes later they got out and looked at me.

"Miss Frey, you care about Mr. Malfoy, don't you?" Dumbledore asked as I looked away.

"Of course I do," I said as the phoenix flew from its perch and went outside. I wished I had the kind of freedom that phoenix had, to just fly when I felt uncomfortable in a position that was right now.

"Certainly there's something we can do about this? They're only children Albus and he expects them to murder you or get murdered," Snape said as Dumbledore went back to his chair.

"Severus, you already know what you have to do to avoid Draco from being tainted of murder," he said as I looked at them both in confusion. What? Was there another way?

"You expect too much out of me again Albus, surely we can avoid this altogether?" he asked as Dumbledore shook his head.

"One cannot avoid Death when you are already expecting a visit from Death," he said as I sat back down as well.

"Excuse me, but I can't help but ask as to what you mean by telling Professor Snape of a way for Draco to avoid this. Exactly what do you mean by that?" I asked as Dumbledore looked at me and smiled gently.

"I have asked for Professor Snape to perform the Killing Curse on me before Mr. Malfoy does. I have heard that he made the Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa to protect her son and so I decided to ask him to do it before Mr. Malfoy. That way, you both are clean from murdering me," he said as Snape sighed. Wait, he made the Unbreakable Vow? But if he didn't fulfill his promise, then he'd die too!

"That's if he should fail. You think I won't be affected by this?" he asked as Dumbledore did nothing but smile.

"There's no way to avoid this, is there?" I asked as Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, it's my time Miss Frey. I'm old and did the best for the future of the countless witches and wizards. An old man like me needs a lifetime of rest after a long time of work," he said as I nodded. He had a point I suppose, but I certainly hoped he passed enough knowledge to Potter on how to destroy Voldemort if we had any chance of getting rid of him once and for all.

"Well, if that's all, I suppose I should head back to the common room now to ease the minds of those who think I'm in trouble. Good day Professor," I said as I got up and left the office. I took my time walking back to the common room as I processed what was said in the office. Snape was going to kill Dumbledore before Draco did to save his innocence? I needed to get Draco to change sides now before anything else. I felt bad that Snape would have to kill him off eventually, but if that happened I needed Draco to come join me if not, then I don't know what will happen. I quickly ran to the common room ignoring the stares of the countless idiots who were watching me. Don't they have a life to go be in rather than trying to find out what's wrong with me? Such nosy people really, but it doesn't matter. I finally made it to the common room and gave the password as I went in and saw Draco sitting on the sofa reading a Quidditch magazine. I sighed as he looked up and patted to the spot near him. I sat down next to him and avoided his gaze, losing the courage I had to talk to him about this mission. He seemed to take my silence as something, what it was I had no idea, and pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arm around my waist and stroked my hair gently.

"You're not in trouble are you?" he asked as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"No, they were just trying to convince me to not do this mission and how they could find a way to save me and my parents from dying if I fail," I lied as he kissed the top of my head.

"Mindi, you won't have to. We won't fail, we'll kill him together and we'll both be safe from death for failure. Can't you see that in our premonitions?" he asked as I sighed.

"No, I can't see that. I've only been having repeated premonitions and not of that," I said as I closed my eyes. It was always of me trying to talk some sense into you to not kill Dumbledore. It was always of me yelling at myself for noticing something too late and trying to catch up to you before you killed him. That's the only premonition I've been having so far. Does that mean we'll both die for failing? But I can't let that happen! Sure, I'm fine with dying, but you can't die...you just can't!

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as the bell rang, signaling us to go to our last class for the day. I sighed and got up and shook my head.

"No, it's fine. Besides, we have to head to class," I said as he got up and helped me up. He continued to hold my hand as we headed to Transfiguration with him leading the way. Well, I might as well just let him hold my hand. Besides, I was still his friend right? And who knows what will happen to our future so might as well just let it be and try to avoid fighting with him. We made it to class and sat down listening to McGonagall drone on about her lesson as I did my best to take notes and succeeded. Class ended sooner than I thought and we headed to go back to the common room and wait for supper to be called. I immediately got started on my the essays that were assigned today as Draco did as well but looked at me from time to time.

"I suppose now isn't a good time to try and talk to you?" he asked as I finished the D.A.D.A essay and was getting started on my Transfiguration essay.

"No, it isn't. How about after supper?" I asked as he sighed and closed his book. What? Was he finished already with the essays? No, there's no way he could have finished it. Maybe he just gave up and would get a Ravenclaw to do it for him.

"Fine, after supper it is," he said as I looked up from my essay.

"No, you aren't going to harass some Ravenclaw into doing your Transfiguration essay Draco," I said as I passed my notes to him and went back to writing. I wasn't going to make him fail his classes, no matter how entertaining his consequences may be.

"I wasn't going to do that. I was just going to go to get my textbook, but seeing as you passed me your notes, I guess I have no need for it," he said as he looked at my notes and went straight to writing his essay. I sighed and wrote the last bit of the essay and placed it in my backpack and pulled out the book I was reading and started to read. It was silent for the next hour or with the exception of the constant scribbling coming from Draco writing his Transfiguration paper.

"How is it that you understand the material and finish the essays before everyone else?" he asked as I looked up from my book and looked at him then laughed.

"You are seriously asking me that question? Draco, who do you think you're talking to? You're talking to a bookworm and the weird Slytherin girl who has never threatened a Ravenclaw to do my homework and you're asking me how I understand the material? I'm the only Slytherin who pays attention in class," I said as he sighed and finally finished his essay.

"But I do pay attention and do my own homework, but why can you finish essays faster than me?" he asked as I put my book down.

"I suppose it's just because the thoughts come easier for the essays. But hey, at least you finished all your essays...and just in time for supper too," I said as I got up and took my notes and placed it in my bag as well. He got up and took my hand in his as we walked down to the Great Hall for supper.

"Hey we're not killing each other," Adelia said when she saw us then looked at our linked hands then looked at me. I quickly let go of Draco's hand and sat down by her and started eating.

"It's boring now that we're not lunging for each other's throats screaming bloody murder...ah those were the good old days," Acacia said as I sighed.

"It's time for a truce anyways Acacia, I was getting tired of all this fighting between the two of us," I said as Draco looked at me in surprise.

"Really?" he asked as I looked away.

"No, I was worried that I may have no competition in the mission if you got murdered by Acacia due to our feud. It's nothing more than that Draco," I said as he took that as a sign to shut up or forgetting about the promise I made to him about talking later tonight.

"Well hey, this was certainly something to be missed. At least we're all back to being nice to each other without me having to be the bridge in between, right?" Zabini said as Acacia rolled her eyes and slapped his arm gently.

"Oh quit your whining Zabini, no one asked you to be the bridge in between," she said as Zabini laughed.

"But I wanted to," he said as Adelia had stars in her eyes. Probably due to the fact of how the two were acting in front of her. I sighed and finished my meal and ate a bit of dessert. What was it that Draco wanted to talk about with me? Did he catch on to my betrayal? If so, what was I supposed to tell him? Was I supposed to lie to him or tell him the truth? Could I even find it in me to tell him the truth? Maybe we wanted to talk about something else...but what could it be? I thought we already discussed the matter of our engagement, so what else could he want to talk about? Well, looks like I'd have to wait until after dinner to find out. I sighed and didn't feel like finishing my dessert and immediately got up to leave and headed to the common room. There was no way I could avoid Draco any longer so might as well brace myself for any topics that he might discuss and prepare a lie for each. I sighed and gave the password and went in the common room and paced a bit. Just what could he want to talk about? Why did he sound so urgent about it? Maybe it was to ask me for help on how to get the girl he fancied? Ugh, now I can't stand waiting like this! I gave the password and went into the shared dorm and sat down on my bed with my back against the wall and went back to reading where I left off. The door opened minutes later and Draco looked around until his eyes caught me sitting on my bed as he sighed in relief, as to why? Who knows really.

"Mindi, you are here after all," he said as I put my book down.

"Well, I'm here, you're here, now what did you want to talk about that caused me to spill my antidote all over you this morning in Potions because you kept hassling me?" I asked as he sat down on my bed with space between us. Good, don't sit too close to me. I have a harder time forming a coherent thought when you're too close and I need that coherence now if you were going to ask what I think you might ask me.

"Mindi, I ask you for one more thing before I ask you what I'm about to ask," he said as I sighed.

"What? Let me guess, you want me to tell you nothing but the truth? What? Are we in some court case and I'm supposed to uphold to that? Draco, you're asking for too much," I said as he shook his head.

"Please, I just need the truth from you on this. I'm worried about you and I just want the truth," he said as I sighed and looked away.

"Fine, I'll try my best to tell you the truth. Now out with it. What's so damned important?" I asked as he looked away and fiddled with the sleeves on his robes a bit. Oh Merlin, was it something that serious that the ever so calm Draco was losing his cool? What could it be that made him like this?

"Mindi, a..are you betraying us by deciding to help Potter in this war?" he whispered as I looked at him incredulously. How the hell did he find out?

"What are you talking about Draco? Have you gone mental?" I asked as he shook his head and turned to face me. Oh Merlin, he really was serious about this.

"Mindi, are you or are you not betraying us by deciding to help that idiotic git Potter in getting rid of the Dark Lord? Quit avoiding this, I want a straight answer from you," he said as he gripped onto my shoulders forcing me to look him in the eyes. Crap, now he seriously was going to find out. I'm screwed. What do I do now? Tell him the truth or lie? How much did I care for him? Did I care for him enough to tell the truth or would I end up lying to him. Why did he have to find out now? What did I do wrong that made him find out in the first place?

* * *

A/N: Gasp! Will she tell him? Or will she lie to save herself from getting yelled at (possibly) by Draco? Find out in the next chapter! Oh but reviews are always nice to see what people guess, so go ahead and review giving me your guesses as to what Mindi might do! You never know, maybe you'll be right :D


	26. Chapter 24

**A/N: It's two minutes before my birthday so! I decided to give myself a present! Hm...it was a bit problematic with this chapter and this is the only chapter that had two different pathways...however that one isn't finished yet...I'm unsure as to whether I should post it or not...hm...if you want, you should message me on whether you think I should post it :D And please guys, as a birthday present...all I ask from you is to please read this and review! :D It would make me a very happy person.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this, just the OCs and the plot. ^^**

"So Mindi, are you? Just please, tell me," he said as I looked away, wanting to be anywhere but here at the moment. I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't! What if he went back to hating me? Then there was no hope in saving him at all from this. Dumbledore's plan to save him would go down the drain if I told him. No, I had to...I loved him and I promised myself to stop lying to him (well other than the fact that I was still in love with him, but that's besides the point...he wasn't even asking about that so it's just fine and dandy to leave it where it is now) and I suppose it's better I told him. The truth will set you free...that is how the saying goes...right?

"Draco, I am going to help Potter destroy Voldemort," I said as he looked at me in surprise and let go of me and started pacing. I knew it was a good thing for me to not get my hopes up about him accepting this. When he started pacing around, nothing good ever came out of it. I just sat there and watched him pace about trying to form the sentence that he wanted to yell at me or something. This was worse than when I told mum I accidentally broke her vase. I took the moments of silence to try and collect my thoughts to have a good enough argument should he start yelling at me about the recent revelation that was made on this matter.

"Why? Why are you helping someone like Potter anyways? What happened to our dream of becoming the most loyal followers to him?" he asked as I watched him. What's it to you anyways? Since when did you start giving a damn about what I do? You never cared before unless it ruined your reputation and I made sure to cut off our engagement so you would have no ties to me. Why bother pretending to care about me when it was clear that you didn't? What I do from now on won't affect your reputation, rather it will make you look even better now that we have no ties to each other after my traitor status is revealed to the public. So go, shout it out to everyone else rather than question my motives.

"If you thought that was my dream, you never really knew me then. Sure, I had believed that I wanted to become a Death Eater and was willing to embrace the role of being Slytherin princess, but I found out recently that this isn't the real me at all. The real me doesn't agree to what he wants us to believe in and I have come to the realization that I have only been doing all this just for my parents' approval. You think that I'd gladly murder someone when I'd rather be working at St. Mungo's?" I asked as he went up to me and grabbed my shoulders and shook me gently. I looked him in the eyes and saw anger and was that a bit of hurt and despair or was I just seeing things that I wanted to see?

"He'll kill you for betraying us like that! Have you gone completely mental while in that time of having a fever Mindi? You have to stop this nonsense idea of helping Potter because there's no way you'll come out of it alive!" he exclaimed as I slapped his hand away. Did he really think I gave a damn about what would happen to me? Did he really think I didn't think this through? Damn, he was more of an idiot than I thought. I knew the consequences well enough when I made this decision, but I could care less. Sure, I'm worried as to what will happen to my parents, but after that vision last night of them agreeing with me to take Dumbledore's offer of protection, I was fine for now. What concerned me was Draco's well-being and what was the best way in saving him.

"Draco, I could care less about the possibility of me getting killed for him to be taken down by Potter. If I died, so what? My parents will survive, my friends will be fine in one way or another, and honestly, that's all I ever care about. You're talking to someone who sees the future," I said as he sighed and ran his hands through his hair again. He was definitely pissed off at me now and I'm not surprised with that fact either. However, I still wonder why he's so upset about this?

"You really should have been sorted into Gryffindor Frey. You are a disappointment as a Slytherin and I don't see why the House is calling you their Slytherin Princess if you don't even have the qualities of it. You're heroic attitude makes me want to vomit," he said as I shrugged. Like I cared about being Slytherin Princess anyway...it was just a damned title. Find me an idiotic bimbo from this House who wanted my position and I'll gladly give her the crown (metaphorically, mum would kill me if I actually gave the family heirloom away to some bimbo...those veelas sure are materialistic creatures) in a heartbeat.

"I already know how you see me Malfoy, you're talking to the girl whose heart you crushed years ago. You're talking to the girl you insulted for her heritage that was beyond her control and you think I give a damn as to what you think now? I haven't given a thought to any of your insults after that rejection you put me through and you think I've started to pay any heed to them now? You really are nothing but a vain git you know that? You aren't the Draco I know and I believe he might have already died due to your vanity and the need you seem to possess of protecting your reputation as Slytherin Prince," I said as he glared at me. Yeah that's right, I just threw all that back in your face! I may love you, sure, but that doesn't mean anything if you're going to continue being a git.

"You don't know what you're talking about Frey. You don't know what it's like at all to be me," he said as I rolled my eyes. I'm not sure if you've noticed lately, but I come from the same upbringing as you. I have parents who care for me and are also Death Eaters. Sure, my dad may not be as strict as your father, but mum definitely is. Sure, I don't have a torture crazed aunt who enjoys torturing people no matter of the relation to her, but she was present in my childhood enough to make me understand how that felt like and you think I don't know what it's like to be you? Are you blind to the rest of the world that wasn't you or something? If so, I think you may be just as bad as that Lockhart git from second year!

"It's always about you isn't it? You think the damned world revolves around you? Oh darn, you're a rich, arrogant, and vain git who is too proud of himself to be seen with his odd best friend since childhood. Everything isn't about you Malfoy, think a bit as to what will happen if Potter does lose against him! You think that after he takes over the world all will be sunshine and rainbows and everyone will have a happy ending? You think that after his 16 year goal of killing Potter once and for all, everything will be back to normal and you won't have to kill anyone just because of their blood status? We're talking about the Dark Lord here! If you continue on this path, you think he'll give a damn about your service to him years from now if you mess up on a mission? You think he'll give you a freebie because you got rid of Dumbledore when he asked you to? You think he'll give you special treatment by not killing you if you want to leave? No, he won't give a damn because that's how he is! We've been to countless Death Eater meetings and sure, we might not have been actually involved in the meeting because we were too young and we weren't official Death Eaters, but don't tell me you never heard the screams of those who have betrayed him. Don't tell me that you have never had nightmares of the countless victims that were brought in to be tortured by your aunt because he said so. I don't want to live in that kind of future at all and if I have to die just because I betrayed him and failed my mission, so be it, but I will not kill just because he wants it to be done!" I exclaimed, trying to catch my breath as he looked at me stunned into silence from what he had just heard or because he didn't know how to fight back to that, I couldn't really tell up to this point as to what he was feeling. Like I said, this wasn't the Draco I knew...it was just that conceited arse that was created second year. If the Draco I knew was still in there, he would have to wake up sometime soon before this conceited arse of a replica killed Dumbledore and lost all innocence in that.

"You're lecturing me on this stance between the Dark Lord and Potter just because you're too weak to handle what will become our future? You think I am just as weak as you to actually be affected by this?" he asked as I looked at him. So me standing up for what I believed in was considered weak? This definitely was going to be one tough mission to accomplish. Why did I have to be the one to try and talk him out of it? Why couldn't Snape do it? Draco is his godson after all.

"Yes, I am lecturing you because I know that deep down, the Draco I know is still in there, looking for a way out of this. I know I'm a hypocrite because I was almost a replica of you...wanting nothing but for the pure-bloods to remain pure and for everyone else to go die a painful death. However, unlike you, I actually came to a realization that this wasn't the right path to be on. This path was going to lead into nothing but more misery. Sure, my path may not be clear now and there is a possibility of death in the horizon because of my treachery, but I know that by being on this path, I'm one more person that believes in Potter to bringing salvation to the Wizarding world and getting rid of an evil man who has held the fear of countless people," I said as he shook his head in disbelief. I really hoped that this at least cracked some sense into him to see where I'm going with this stance. I really needed for him to understand this so that his life will be spared as well.

"It's not going to work, I won't become a traitor like you," he said as I sighed in frustration. It was pointless to try talking to him now. I'd have to wait until he's cooled down a bit and had time to process this before I tried to talk to him again. Why must it be so damned difficult talking to him? Why couldn't it be a bit easier to do?

"Fine, do as you will then Malfoy. Continue on becoming a Death Eater and don't bother hassling me about coming back to being a Death Eater. For the sake of others, I'll continue pretending to be in a truce with you but that's all. Now if you'll excuse me, I still have some spare time before the library closes and I'd rather spend it there than here with you," I said as I got my books and left the room. Luckily no one who really mattered to me was in the common room so it was easy for me to make my way to the library without interrogation from my friends. I sighed and tried to calm myself down. Great...how was I going to convince him now? Well, I'm sure I can get it all figured out before it was too late. I managed to get to the library and made my way to look for anything to read. I really just needed to be away from him as much as possible or he would never shut up about how I was betraying them and how my parents would hear about this or whatever came up to his mind that he thought could convince me out of this. I sat down at the closest table that I came by upon and immediately regretted it. Damn, what is Potter doing here? Hm, maybe he's with Hermione and she was looking for a book somewhere within the library. If it wasn't for the fact that every table was full and I wanted to be as far away from Draco as possible, I would have left immediately, but as it was, I had to stay.

"What's a Slytherin like you doing here? Can't find a Ravenclaw to scare into doing your homework?" he asked as I glared at him. Are you really that unaware of my reputation of being the only Slytherin to do her own homework or are you trying to piss me off enough for me to fight you?

"Bugger off Potter, I'm not in the mood to be dealing with the likes of you," I said as he glared back at me. Oh great, the one time I needed to scare someone, it doesn't work. Sheesh, so much for being a Slytherin.

"'Mione and I were here first. You can't just waltz in here and sit wherever you like and tell the person there to bugger off. I don't care if you sic Malfoy on us," he said as I sighed in frustration. No, I needed to calm down...I wasn't angry with this Gryffindor or anyone else. No, I was only mad at myself and Malfoy and I shouldn't vent my anger out on this idiot...no matter how tempting it may be to duel him right now. Can't have myself dealing with McGonagall just because one of her students doesn't know when not to pick a fight with an already pissed off Slytherin.

"Fine, I guess you don't want to hear the truth about the going on with Malfoy and all that...I have heard around the grapevine on your suspicions with Draco and him that I can answer to, but I suppose that my information isn't worthy for someone like the Chosen One," I said, about to get up and leave as he slammed his hands down on the table and stood up. Oh? Did I spark your interest Potter? Why, you do realize that I'm a Slytherin? You do realize that I can just lie to you so you'll be a good little nosy Gryffindor and tell me to stay and listen to what I have to say, right?

"No! Um, I mean, please, sit Frey and if you could, please share some information that you know of," he said as Madam Pince looked in our direction and shushed us. Well, wasn't he just an eager little Gryffindor when it came to Draco! If I didn't know better, I would seriously be questioning his motives behind this, but this was Potter we were talking about and he just had to know who was working for who in this Wizarding War we are in the middle of. Can't blame him...had I been in his shoes, I would want to know who was on my side and who wasn't too, but I wasn't so it doesn't really faze me.

"Fine, calm down Potter, you act as if I just told you that Quidditch was forever banned from Hogwarts," I said sitting down as he looked around sheepishly and sat down as well. Good, now that we aren't lunging at each other's throats, let's try and hold a civil conversation about what you want to know.

"So what is that git Malfoy up to? Is he really working for Voldemort? What is he planning to do?" he asked as I sighed. Great, this was going to be tougher than I thought. This boy will continuously hound me with questions from now on and he won't rest until I tell him absolutely everything. It's a good thing he hasn't mastered the art of Occlumency. If he did, I may just have to perform an Unforgivable Curse on him, but I'd rather not do that...trying to stay on this path of good, away from all the Dark Arts and all that.

"I only know some details Potter, but I can tell you that your suspicions of him being a Death Eater are true. You are also correct to Voldemort not caring about how old his followers are as long as he's got service and loyalty, you could be a mere toddler when receiving the Mark," I said as he looked at me as if I had just told him the answer to kill Voldemort. I haven't really heard of a toddler getting the Dark Mark, but I'm sure if you show potential of greatness for evil at a young age, Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to initiate you as soon as possible. We were living in dark times indeed.

"So you're telling me that he's a Death Eater? What is he planning to do here then? Does Dumbledore know of this? Why are you telling me all of this? Is this some set-up?" he asked as I sighed and rubbed my temples to calm myself down before I performed the Cruciatus Curse on him. One question at a time damn it! I may be a brilliant student, but I can only process answers to your questions so fast.

"Yes, I'm saying he is a Death Eater. I can't tell you what he's planning because that's for you to find out on your own. Professor Dumbledore is aware of this factor and I'm telling you all of this because I too am a Death Eater, but this isn't the path I want to be on. No, this isn't a set up. I really want to help you because I don't want to be a Death Eater anymore...I never have actually. I thought I did, but after some enlightenment, I can't find it in me anymore," I confessed as he sighed and stared at his unfinished paper. I sat there waiting for another load of questions that he could possibly throw at me about anything else he wanted to know. I'm surprised he hasn't pestered me with questions about Snape. I know he doubts Snape's true allegiance and I was tempted to hex him into oblivion for thinking poorly about my godfather.

"Prove it," he said after minutes of silence as I looked at him in confusion. Prove what? That Draco is up to something? Look, I promised to confirm your suspicions, not rat his plan out! I may not be a big fan on Draco continuing this mission, but I didn't want to expel him! My job is to try and get you to trust me enough so that in the future, should I find any clue on how to finish off Voldemort, you can believe what I say and do it.

"Prove what Potter?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Prove that you have that Mark," he said as I sighed and rolled up my sleeve and showed him my arm where that Dark Mark was forever etched into my skin. His eyes grew as wide as saucers as I immediately covered it again before anyone else saw it. Hermione had finally joined us and looked at us in confusion. Probably due to the fact that I didn't go anywhere near her if Potter or Weasley was around.

"You're sitting next to Harry and you haven't lunged at each other's throats yet? That's some improvement," she said as I shrugged. Hey, had to start somewhere, right? Might as well start here by sitting near Potter.

"Hey, if I'm with the good side now, I might as well stop being a Slytherin git, right?" I asked as she took her seat which was apparently next to the chair I was sitting on and looked at us from time to time, as if waiting for either of us to attack. Don't worry Hermione, I won't kill him..I'm annoyed sure, but that's about it so quit worrying.

"So what you're saying is true then...? About Malfoy being up to something for him?" he asked as I sighed. Jeez, this damned Gryffindor seriously can't take a hint? Do I have to beat it into him before he understands what I'm trying to tell him? No, deep breaths Mindi and focus. This is Potter, he's surprised to what you just told him, calm down.

"Yes Potter. How many more times will I have to tell you that before you get it through that thick skull of yours that it's the truth?" I asked as he shook his head and got up, picking up his belongings and shoving them in his bag.

"I need to go...I need some time to process this," he said, leaving the library and was probably headed to the Gryffindor common room. He acted as if I told him that the Weasley girl had died in a terrible accident rather than the information about Draco being a Death Eater. Ugh, boys...when will they just learn to accept the fact that has been given to them from a direct source and plan for a set of action against it?

"What made you confront Harry about this?" Hermione asked as I opened the book I had in my hand and started to read. More interrogation...yay.

"I just felt that it was time to make my intentions known. I told Draco of my switch in allegiances and he didn't take it too well. I didn't want to be around him just so that he could harass me more about my switch in sides so I came here to calm down and talk to you. However, Potter was here and annoyed me as per usual to the point where I just had to tell him too just to pacify him. So I told him of Draco's recent update and well...here we are," I said as she nodded in understanding and pat me on the back gently.

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine. From what I've heard of Malfoy from you, I know that he'll calm down soon enough and understand. Maybe he's just hurt at the recent news you threw at him. I mean, he's a Death Eater with you and hearing you be so willing about treachery probably affected him and he could do nothing else but lash out at you," she said as I looked at her in amazement. Why didn't I think about that? Oh wait, I did so what was I still doing here? Hm, maybe I'm a coward of facing him at the moment and found an alternative or something.

"I suppose you're right, I guess I'll be heading to bed. The library's about to close anyways and we have class tomorrow morning," I said, getting up and helping her gather her belongings.

"You know you can always turn to me, especially now that you can't tell those two friends of yours about what's bothering you. I consider you my friend Mindi and I worry about you and how you're coping with all this," she said as I smiled and gave her a brief hug.

"It's fine Hermione. I can handle this and you're my friend too," I said as she smiled and took her books from my hands.

"Alright, take care of yourself Mindi, and don't worry about it, you'll figure it out soon," she said as I smiled and nodded then headed back to the Slytherin common room, feeling a bit better than when I had left the place. You know, I might just be able to figure out a way for Draco to be convinced to stop this madness and not murder Dumbledore after all. I know that he was still my best friend deep down inside that shell of evil. I know that I will be able to get him out of that state one way or another. I gave the password and went inside to see that it was deserted. Hm, I suppose everyone went to bed now. I sighed and gave the password to the portrait and went inside the shared dorm to see the lights were dim, signaling that he was asleep. I quietly tiptoed over to Draco's side of the room and stroked his hair a bit. Oh wait, he's a light sleeper! Crap! Need to quickly get away before he wakes up. I turned around to leave, but was stopped when he grabbed my hand and pulled me down. Oh crap, he was going to murder me now! Damn it, should have just gotten changed and went to bed instead of taking advantage of being near the sleeping Draco. Now he was going to murder me in the dead of the night and no one was going to save me.

"Mindi...I'm sorry," he whispered as I tried to determine whether he was dreaming or if he was really awake. It didn't help the matter that he was so close to me, making it harder for me to look up. Being this close to him made my heart pound and for a blush to find its way on my face. If I were to look in the mirror now I know my hair would be a shade of purple and pink right off the bat. I tried to gently get myself away from his grasp and succeeded as soon as he had turned over to hug some random pillow. I sighed in relief and made my way to the sofa that was there for some apparent reason (even I had no idea what this was doing in the dorm. It's been here since we came back from the holidays) and stared at the fire roaring in the fireplace. What was he dreaming about that caused him to apologize to me? I looked over at his direction and smiled gently to see that he was still sleeping. I missed the times of our childhood dearly and I want for nothing more but for us to go back to the way we were back then. I wanted to feel his arms around me again and I missed his comforting presence whenever I was troubled by my visions. I know that I was betraying him with this switch, but I had to. I know I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I continued to becoming a Death Eater. I would end up going insane if I did because I know that it will consist of nothing but murder.

"No Draco, I'm sorry that everything turned out this way between us," I whispered as I closed my eyes and ended up falling asleep on the sofa that night rather than on my bed.

_I saw myself in the darkness again. Wait, didn't I already have this dream before? It was that dream with the light to one side and that __mysterious dark figure off at the distance, wasn't it? I quickly looked around and saw that I was right. The light was still in the same place as it had been and the mysterious figure was on the other side of that, still in the same place as it had been too. I walked over to the mysterious figure and looked at him, still trying to figure out just who it was that stayed in the dark._

"_Have you figured it out yet?" it said as I shook my head. Damn, why is this riddle so hard to figure out? I was usually great with riddles, but this one certainly was a bit hard to figure out._

"_No, I haven't...please, can you give me another hint?" I asked as it sighed and shook its head. Great, now I had some mysterious figure disappointed in me...this was just fantastic. _

"_I can't do that. I want to, but you need to figure this out on your own. Only then will you find out what is truly right in front of you and realize how much I mean to you. If I told you, it wouldn't help anything now would it?" it asked as I sighed and watched as it left again. I shook my head and saw the light dim itself as I sat in total darkness. Just who could that mysterious figure be? What did that figure mean to me? Darn riddle being ridiculously hard on me...why couldn't it be an easy riddle? _

I woke up a bit and felt warmth radiating beside me and felt the coolness of my bedsheets underneath compared to the warmth that was on the sofa last I remembered. Did someone move me to my bed? Draco couldn't have possibly done that, could he? I felt something that remained gripped in my hand as I opened my eyes a bit and saw Draco right in front of me, still asleep and the material that was in my grip was his pajama top. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him in his sleep. What happened after I fell asleep? I wasn't one to grip onto anything in my sleep, so what the hell was Draco doing in my bed? I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was still in the early hours of the morning and yawned a bit. Well, might as well go back to sleep and try to squeeze some rest out of the remaining hours before morning. I hugged him back and tried to fall asleep, but found myself unable to do so. Unanswered questions still flew in my head as I watched Draco sleep peacefully, unaware of my inability to do the same. Why was he so damn sweet when I was unconscious and such a damned git when I was conscious? Did he hear my apology from earlier? Has he really become a light sleeper or was it just mere coincidence? What the hell was he up to? I sighed softly and looked away from him should he wake up any time soon and as it turned out, it was the right thing to do because a minute later, he loosened his grip on me and opened his eyes a bit.

"Mindi...? Why are you awake?" he asked sleepily as I shook my head. Here we are again with you worrying over me as if you cared. Just what exactly is going on with you? Did you like to mess with me by being an understanding friend that cared about my well-being one minute and being a total git a minute later? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex your arse off my bed for not only sleeping by me but for also confusing the hell out of me on your motives.

"It's nothing. Just go back to bed. I'm a Slytherin traitor remember? I'm sure you want nothing to do with me and my problems mean nothing to you so get your damned beauty sleep unless you want to tarnish your reputation just because of me being unable to sleep," I whispered as he sighed and pulled me closer to him again. Just what the hell was going on? I'm a traitor as he said earlier and he was hugging me? Did you bump your head on something?

"Mindi, I...I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was just a bit hurt that you're going to be helping Potter now rather than stay with your family and friends. I didn't know what to do or say...I was confused so I said that, but I'm really sorry about that. Look, I thought about what you said and I understand where you're coming from with it. I understand that this is who you truly are and I guess I'm okay with that for now. I won't ask you to come back to being a Death Eater because honestly, you aren't meant to be one. You're too nice to even be considered one...you're meant to be working at some place like St. Mungo's...helping people and all that," he said as I looked at him in shock. Okay, what the hell happened while I was in the library? Who are you and where's that git that I'm sharing the dorm with?

"Draco? Are you alright? Did someone hex you into being this understanding bastard?" I asked as he smirked and shook his head.

"I can be understanding once in a while too Mindi. It has nothing to do with me being hexed, you're right and this is your decision. I have no right to say in what you should or shouldn't do because I'm not your fiance anymore...I'm a best friend to Mindiella Cashlin Edalene Frey a metamorphmagus and veela by birth and the most wonderful friend anyone could ask for. I'll support your decisions, no matter how ridiculous they may seem to me because that's what friends are for, right?" he asked as I thought my heart had stopped. He was slowly coming back...the Draco I knew and fell in love with when we were younger is slowly resurfacing.

"Draco...you really mean that?" I asked as he smiled and nodded. He really meant it! What he just said...he wasn't just saying that or anything of the sort...he actually meant it! I smiled and hugged him closer to me.

"Thank you so much for understanding Draco...you have no idea how happy that just made me!" I exclaimed as he stroked my hair a bit.

"I'm glad to hear that Mindi. Don't worry about anything else alright? Just be the girl you would be before you ever received the Dark Mark. Don't worry about whether or not he'll hear about this. Knowing you being the brilliant girl that you are, you might already have a plan set up to make sure he isn't aware of it, right?" he asked as I closed my eyes. I never felt so at ease around him before, but I still wondered what made him like this all of a sudden?

"I sort of do, it's kind of still in the rough draft process, but I'll have one before the end of the year," I said as he kissed the top of my head.

"That's good to hear Mindi," he said as I nodded and almost went to sleep. Wait, what if he was trying to seduce me, get me to fall for him so that I'd willingly go back to being a Death Eater if he asked? He can't possibly be planning on doing that now could he?

"You're not trying to make me fall for you so I could do whatever you ask, are you?" I asked as I heard him gasp in surprise. I'm being ridiculous. Maybe he really just understood and was willing to accept it? No way, this was Draco Malfoy we're talking about, not some Gryffindor git.

"No, I'm being honest with you Mindi. Should I ever have any other intentions behind this, I give you permission to hex me or poison me with some poison that has no antidote," he said as I sighed and pushed him away a bit to get some space. It's getting a bit too warm for me to handle and it was messing with my head.

"Fine, I'll take your word on that," I said as I cuddled closer to him and fell asleep soon enough. Eh...well at least he knows my motives now, right?


	27. Chapter 25

__**A/N: Oh my gosh...yes, I'm still alive! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner my beloved readers! You see, I stumbled upon the magical land of tumblr and with the combination of that and my allegiance to the Hetalia fandom...well things have been rather hard to juggle...but I have acquired the balance now! Thank you for hanging in there for me...I promise the next chapter will be up soon (hopefully up by Valentine's if school and work don't get in the way). Again, thank you so much...and please do continue to read and leave reviews!**

_I looked outside the window and saw the full moon shining brightly, its light reflecting against the lake. It was truly a magnificent sight and I just had to admire it. It was a special day for me that's for sure, but I can't help myself from wondering how things turned out like this? I heard a knock on the door as I turned around and tried to stay calm. It wasn't who I thought it was, was it?_

"_Come in, but it better not be Draco or I'll hex your arse all the way to America if I have to," I said as I heard the sound of laughter and the door opening to reveal a laughing Adelia and a sulky Acacia. Well, it made sense since Acacia was forced to wear the dress and all, but tonight was supposed to be a happy night, right? _

"_Oh Mindi! You look absolutely wonderful in that dress! I know for sure that Draco will be amazed when he sees you in this!" Adelia exclaimed as I smiled and looked at myself in the mirror and saw that indeed it was the most beautiful gown I have ever seen. It was white with hints of silver and green in the decoration of it. My mother's tiara was resting on my head as the veil fell over it. _

"_Fantastic, the princess is getting paired up with a ninny of a prince like Malfoy...hope her children at least inherit their mother's genes..." Acacia said as I shook my head and smiled at that. Acacia and Draco would never come to terms with each other after what happened a couple months back..._

I woke up to a stinging on my wrist as I tried to resist the urge from screaming in pain to the stinging sensation. Just what the hell is wrong with my right wrist? I mean, pain from my left arm would have made sense because of that blasted Dark Mark, but seriously? Now my right wrist was being a pain in the arse for me? I opened my eyes sleepily and saw that Draco was holding the hand where the pain was coming from. It wasn't him because his grip wasn't even that hard so I pulled away from his grasp and looked at my wrist. On my wrist was a crescent moon that had stopped glowing a bit and I saw that the outline of the crescent moon was green. Wait, when did that get there? I don't remember getting a tattoo of any sort and why did it glow green while I was pulling away from Draco's grasp? Did he hex me or something? That bastard better not have done anything in my sleep or I'll hex him into oblivion. I looked at his wrist too just to see if maybe it was just a stupid prank or something and saw the same mark on his wrist but it shimmered a faint silver before stopping. Alright, now it was getting a bit too weird for me and there has to be some type of explanation for this. I quickly got out of bed and went to the washing room with my spare change of clothes and quickly got ready for the day. There has to be someone who can explain this to me. Hm...maybe it was some veela side-effect...maybe I should ask mum about this. I finished getting ready and quietly made my way out of the room and the common room then quickly made my way to the Owlery. I got a piece of parchment and a quill out from my robe pocket and quickly wrote my question down and made my way to Kristel who was surprisingly awake at this hour. I gently petted her a bit as she hooted in response and allowed me to tie the parchment on her leg before she flew to go to my mother. Mum should be up by now...she always was the early riser in the family so the response should get back to me either during breakfast or earlier than that. There wasn't much to do up here so I decided to make my way back to the common room and wait. I stared at the dying fire a bit and looked at the mark again. Just what could this possibly be? Was there something I should be aware of about this mark or something? What if it marked the coming of my death or something? Oh this is just fantastic...something else to worry about. I've read about all the marks there could possibly be in the entire Wizarding world a couple weeks back and how to get rid of it so that I could try and get rid of the Dark Mark, but seeing as how it was created by Dark Magic it didn't have any removal spells available. I also haven't read anything about shimmering crescent moon marks either.

"Princess? What are you doing up all alone? Did he try anything? Should I go hex him for you?" a voice asked as I turned around and saw Acacia yawning a bit, already dressed for the day.

"No, it's fine. Nothing happened..." I lied as I did my best to hide the mark from her. I wasn't about to explain on how some rubbish mark appeared on my wrist just because Draco held my hand the entire night and how he got the same mark in a different color on his wrist too. Looks like I'll have to search my trunk for any bracelets I had brought with me to be able to hide this mark for the time being until I found a way to remove it.

"Hm, if you say so," Acacia said as she left the common room. Hm, I wonder where she's going this early in the day? Probably to the Great Hall or somewhere else. I moved my sleeve a bit to see the crescent moon still there, taunting me by shimmering a bit. Damn mark...what was the cause of it? I sighed in frustration and heard the dorm room door open and close as the mark tingled a bit. I looked up and saw Draco look at his right wrist as well.

"This is so strange, I wake up and see this bloody mark on my wrist...is this your definition of a prank Mindi? If so, it isn't very funny and you should remove it now," Draco said, trying his best to rub it off, but failing. I didn't do anything to you and I should actually be asking you that question! It's your fault for holding my hand and making this damned mark appear...if it was indeed your fault for doing so.

"No, I was about to ask you the same! What's the counter-spell to this blasted mark?" I asked, getting up and walking towards him as my heart started to pound, the mark glowing a bit as his reacted as well. No, what was going on? All of a sudden I just wanted to hug him senseless and never let go..no, stop thinking of those things Mindi! This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about...the same Draco Malfoy who you were once engaged to before you ended it because of your opposing sides! You must stop thinking like some fangirl of his before it's too late! He looked at me and stroked my cheek a bit as I tried to stop myself from reacting to his touch and succeeded.

"Mindi, you look absolutely beautiful this morning. Did you do something with your hair?" he asked as I rolled my eyes. No you dolt, my hair changes on it's own accord and there is something wrong with you if you think I'm beautiful because you have never thought that before! I slapped him across the face as he rubbed his cheek and glared at me.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked as I turned around and started heading out before any other strange things happened to me. I must not face him or I will end up hugging him or maybe do something worse if I do. What the hell is wrong with me today?

"You were being a twat, that's why. In fact, you should be thanking me for slapping some sense into you before we got into the Great Hall where there is bound to be an audience who won't let you live that down. As great as that sounds, I don't want you coming after me with threats of hexing just because you decided it would be a laugh for you to compliment me," I said as I heard him coming after me. Oh this is just fantastic...now he was tagging along.

"How was I being a twat? And you might want to do something about your hair...lavender isn't a good color on you," he said as I sighed and changed my hair color back to being the dirty blonde that it was before. Still...a shade of purple appearing in my hair after that brief interaction? Now I knew what purple meant, but I'm not planning on sharing that revelation with Draco anytime soon.

"You just are being a twat," I said as he shook his head and fell into step with me as I headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Just drop the subject before I decide to hex your arse into the infirmary for annoying me so early in the morning.

"About that slap from before...thanks for that really. Don't know what came over me at that instant," he said as I sighed. Of course, as expected from Draco, a compliment directed at me is nothing more than a simple mistake due to either his lack of sleep or because it was too early for him to be up...which was unusual really. He wasn't supposed to be up until ten minutes before class started, not that I bothered to check, but sharing a dorm with that blundering idiot, one is bound to notice things they don't really want to.

"You're welcome," I said as I sat down in my usual spot, drinking a cup of tea that had appeared in front of me. I saw him take a muffin and then left the Great Hall, leaving me confused. Just where was he going this early in the morning? There was nothing to do this early in the morning and not everybody was up at this hour. I sighed and finished my breakfast and looked at the mark that was on my wrist. I still haven't received an answer from my mother and it's already been an hour since I sent it to her. What's taking the response so long? Was she stumped on it as well? Oh wait, I just saw Kristel fly in as she landed near me, allowing for me to take the letter off her talon as she flew back to the Owlery. I looked around to make sure that Acacia and Adelia weren't nearby before I looked at the letter worriedly. Please let it just mean nothing...I can't handle anymore problems on my plate as it is. I took a deep breath to calm myself then opened the letter carefully and read:

**Dear Mindi,**

**You say you have a crescent moon on your wrist? Oh sweetie! Don't worry about it! It's normal for a veela like yourself to get it around this time. I was getting worried that your metamorphmagus blood might have made it not appear at all when it didn't come on your birthday, but I'm so glad it came! It's nothing to worry about dear and you say Draco has one as well? Hm, that is certainly relieving to hear! Well, your father told me to tell you to be good in school and focus on your studies! To the question of me telling you what it is, I'm sorry dear, I can't do that. It's part of veela tradition that you figure it out on your own, but I'm sure that when you do, you'll be ecstatic!**

**Love,**

**Mum and Dad**

I sighed and shoved the letter in my bookbag. How was that any help? Well at least I knew it was relating to my veela blood, but why did Draco have it? He isn't a veela...at least not as far as I'm aware of. Looks like I'll have to figure it out on my own as with everything else. Couldn't something just be handed to me for once? I mean, I already had this mission to plan out on how to get Draco to not kill Dumbledore. Then there was the way of asking my parents to stop being Death Eaters; sure they'll agree, but how did I word it to make them agree with me? That was where I hit a dead end and it's not something I can just ask Adelia and Acacia. I shook my head and got up, making my way to class before the bell would ring. As I headed out of the Great Hall however, I saw Draco talking to two other Slytherin girls. Hm, that was strange...he didn't really socialize with any other Slytherins other than his group (consisting of Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini) and now the recent addition of me, Adelia, and Acacia (well with the occasional Pansy, but because of his annoyance towards her fangirl tendencies...she didn't really count to that list). Speaking of which, I haven't seen Crabbe and Goyle around him lately, which was rather odd considering that they were never separated from each other. This is very interesting and I suppose I should go and follow him, just to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble. I turned at the corner and made sure he couldn't see me but I could very well see him from where I was. Just what could he possibly be asking those girls? Wait, they're on the move! I started to follow them and saw that we were headed for the floor where the Room of Requirement was located. What could Draco be doing here in the Room of Requirement? He wasn't going to do anything with those girls was he? Ahem, wait, why do I care? What he does on his spare time isn't my business. Following him wasn't worth it so I decided to make my way to Ancient Runes as the bell rang. I made it to class just in time to sit in my usual seat away from Hermione to maintain the whole 'no talking to Mudbloods' policy. I took my book out and prepared myself for class as Draco ran in and took his seat next to me before the teacher came in.

"You're later than usual," I whispered as he started to get his stuff out.

"Don't worry about it beautiful, I'm here now aren't I?" he whispered as I blushed and focused myself on my notes. Just who the hell was this idiot and what did he do to the real git?

"Malfoy, I said I'd keep the truce, I didn't say anything about allowing you to mess with my head so stop it," I said as he couldn't reply to that since the teacher started to lecture on the lesson as I did my best to take notes. However, it proved to be a hard thing to do when my wrist was tingling. Damn mark seriously needed to stop annoying me before I ended up blowing my anger out on Malfoy for making this happen. If that stupid twat didn't sleep near me or hold my hand, I'm sure this would have never happened. Class went on quietly and the next thing I knew, class was over and I immediately ran out of there and made my way to DADA class and went up to Snape who was sitting in his desk. I looked around and saw no one else there except for me at the moment.

"Can you please excuse me from classes today?" I asked as he looked at me in concern. I hated abusing the fact that the Head of Slytherin House was my godfather and I could get away with skipping classes, but what was the point in going to classes if I wouldn't be able to concentrate?

"Why? Did something happen Mindi?" he asked as I nodded and pulled the sleeve up to show him my wrist. He looked at my wrist and was it just me or did his eyes widen a bit at the mark? Maybe I'm just seeing things. This mark couldn't have meant anything, could it?

"I don't know why this appeared and I need to find out why it appeared and why it tingles every time Draco is near. I know I won't be able to concentrate in any of my classes until I find out what this means. Mum said it was a veela effect, but she wouldn't tell me any more than that," I explained as he sighed and handed me the assignment and waved his wand as his Patronus appeared for a brief moment before it disappeared. So I guess that's how teachers communicated with each other.

"Fine, I'll let you off for the day and I'll tell Acacia to get your assignments for you. Now go see what that mark is about and I'll see you in class tomorrow," he said as I nodded and made my way to leave the classroom as the mark started to tingle, signaling that Draco was near. I sighed and quickly casted an invisibility charm over myself as he was coming down the last few steps. I stood still and waited for him to go in the classroom with Zabini, Adelia, and Acacia.

"This is odd, why is this damned mark tingling? That moody girl is nowhere nearby," he said as Acacia glared at him.

"You're still calling her names? I'm going to hex your sorry arse to America! You better be glad I can't find her or I will tell her all your little secrets Malfoy," she threatened as he glared at her.

"You don't know anything so I suggest you mind your own business Acacia," he said as she laughed coldly.

"You're asking for it ferret...I will find her and I will tell her everything because not only do you annoy me, but you're too much of a wimp to do so and I don't see the point in keeping quiet about it," she said as Adelia sighed and dragged her inside the classroom leaving Draco and Zabini outside by themselves...with the exception of me, but they didn't know that.

"She's serious about that Draco...if you don't tell Mindi anything soon, she will tell her what you won't. Do you really think Mindi will enjoy hearing your secrets from Acacia rather than from you? This is Mindi we're talking about, she's no Pansy who will instantly forgive you mate...you know how long it took her to even come to this truce you have and even then, that truce is shaky," Zabini said as Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair. What could this secret possibly be that made Draco look so hopeless?

"I know, can't you tell your girlfriend to lay low for a bit longer? I almost have this figured out and as soon as I finish this, I'll tell Mindi everything. I think she has the right to know as much as Acacia believes, but the engagement has just been ended recently and now this confusing mark appears on both our wrists and I get this strange feeling now whenever I'm near her. Anyways, tell Acacia to calm down and give me a couple more weeks," he said as Zabini shrugged. Telling Acacia to be patient? Yeah, good luck with that, as if she'll listen to some bloke tell her what to do.

"I'll try, but you know how she is. Well, we better go in or Snape will have our heads for being late," Zabini said as Draco sighed and went into the classroom with Zabini as the door shut behind them. I sighed in relief and removed the charm and made my way to the library. The library was quiet and empty with the minor exception of a couple students who had a free period to do as they pleased. Besides, what were they going to do if I don't attend my classes? I was already being excused by Professor Snape anyways. Hm, I need to stop distracting myself from my true purpose here. I started looking around in the bookshelves for any book that may cover on the various marks caused by magic. There was no way that this mark wasn't caused by magic so that sort of helped with narrowing it down. I found a couple books that seemed to have the possibility of having the answer to this question so I grabbed those and quickly made my way out of the library and headed back to the Slytherin common room.

Hours seem to have passed and all I gathered from the books that I grabbed were simply restating the obvious. A veela mark that appears in different colors. However, I also learned that this mark apparently differs on the veela and the effects of it also differ on how close the veela and the other person that received the same mark is. The last page of the book was torn out and I'm sure it had the meaning of the mark on that page so continuing to look for a similar book was pointless. I sighed and looked at the mark shimmering in the light. Why did this have to happen now? I'm too busy to play detective as to what this mark means. I shook my head and continued to stare at the ceiling. Maybe I should head to class now instead of just sitting here doing nothing. I got up and immediately left the common room and made my way to what class I was supposed to have next since the class going on right now would be ending in a couple minutes, however I decided against it. I mean, this would be the one day I can actually relax and not worry about anything right? I won't have to see Draco for a couple of hours so might as well spend it away from him. I immediately turned around and went back to the shared dorm and immediately fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up hours later to the sound of chatter and immediately thought it wise to feign sleep to figure out what was being said.

"Is she sick again? Malfoy, what the hell did you do to the princess?" a voice exclaimed in anger as I figured it to be Acacia.

"I didn't do anything to her! Honestly Acacia, what do I benefit from making her feel ill?" Draco asked as I heard a sigh.

"Acacia, quiet down a bit. This seems to be the first time that she's actually slept peacefully since the beginning of the term," Adelia said I felt someone sit on the edge of my bed.

"Ferret, what are you doing so close to her? Didn't you despise her?" she asked as I felt him stroke my hair gently. I sighed to his touch as I felt him stop for a bit before continuing again.

"You already know that isn't true Acacia, rather she's the one who despises me," he said as I waited a bit more. Honestly...get to the point of what you two are hiding from me.

"Maybe if you'd tell her it wouldn't be like this. You brought this on yourself Draco so now you'll have to pay the price until she is aware of your secrets. Why can't you just tell her?" another voiced piped up. Huh, so almost everyone was here watching me sleep..now I'm creeped out beyond measure.

"You already know how she'll react to it," Draco replied as Acacia sighed in frustration. How I'll react to what? Look, you don't know me that well Draco, so who are you to say that you know how I'll react?

"Of course we know! We're her friends and we know how it will work out if you told her! Trust me, it's a different reaction to what you have in your head so tell her already! Honestly...you two are worse than Granger and that blood-traitor Weasley when it comes to matters like these," she said as I heard footsteps and a slam of the door. I decided that nothing else was going to be shared so I might as well wake up. I turned a bit and opened my eyes to see Draco looking at me. He immediately turned away and got up from where he was sitting.

"Well, it seems like you're fine. I'll take my leave now. I have other things to worry about," he said as he left the room as well with Zabini trailing behind him, leaving me alone with Adelia. A part of me had wanted to reach out to him and tell him not to leave, but that was just a tiny portion that could easily be ignored. Besides, it was apparent that he didn't want to stay by my side for too long.

"What was that all about?" I asked as she sighed and shook her head.

"Just more stupidity on that prat's part...how are you feeling Mindi?" she asked as I smiled a bit.

"I'm feeling okay actually. I just had to do a bit of research on something so that's why I didn't show up to any classes. Did I miss anything?" I asked, making sure the mark was hidden from her too.

"No, not really...Professor Snape told us he already gave you the assignment before you left. Surprisingly, none of the other teachers assigned any homework so you're in luck princess," she said as I sighed. No, luck isn't with me at all today...otherwise I would have figured out what the mark meant already.

"Right...well, I think I'm going to head back to the library to return these books and finish up the last bits of Professor Snape's essay then. I'll see you later Adelia," I said as I grabbed my bag and made my way to the library. After returning the books in their rightful place I decided that it would be wise to finish up that essay that I had started earlier when I couldn't find any more clues on the mark.

"Hm, something seems to be troubling you Mindiella...did you want to talk about it?" a voice asked, causing me to look up from working on the last sentence of the essay to see Hermione standing there with what seemed to be a book that didn't belong to the library. How can I tell you ask? It was a book on marks caused by magic...and it was the same book that Madam Pince said didn't exist in the library. Where could she have gotten that book?

"A..ah, well, it's just something trivial...nothing to worry too much about," I said as she nodded but immediately gasped and pointed at my arm. I looked down and saw at what she was pointing at and immediately did my best to try and cover up the crescent moon mark. Damn it!

"I've seen that mark in here...y...you know what that means right Mindi? Who caused for that mark to appear?" she asked as I shook my head. Great, now I had to tell her since she saw it...I really need to find a bracelet or something to cover this up from the public eye.

"N..no, I was trying to look for the meaning earlier but it never came up...as for who gave it to me...well I'd rather not share that..." I said as she placed the book down in front of me open to the page that I needed to read. I quickly grabbed it and read through it. Wait...no...what this book said couldn't possibly be true...because there was absolutely no way that...

Could it be possible that Draco did in fact have feelings for me as well?


End file.
